


Into the Inferno

by TeamScienceMegaNerds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lucy is such a lil shit, maggie and alex are so drama but so in love, this is undercover!alex danvers goodness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamScienceMegaNerds/pseuds/TeamScienceMegaNerds
Summary: Alex goes undercover as a security guard at Wick College to scope out a new big bad. It's a simple job; get in, get intel, and probably kill a few people. Seems simple enough, right? But when Professor Maggie Sawyer shows up the mission absolutely goes to shit. Sanvers Endgame.





	1. Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first Supergirl fic so give me a little bit of time to get into it. Basically this takes place early in season 1 with some minor changes: Alex doesn’t walk Kara through all her woes early on and Maggie, Lena, and Lucy will all be present in this. Everyone knows Hank is a Martian and Lucy works at the DEO right after the Red Tornado episode. I don't have a beta so if there are any grammar issues, I apologize.

Alex is listening. Or at least she was five minutes ago when Hank circled Wick College on a map in the middle of Pennsylvania. But now Alex is starting to wonder whether or not she should’ve even stopped partying and half-assing it in college. Maybe she could’ve been a research assistant by now; maybe she could’ve even been working on her own genome studies. Instead, Hank is wailing on and on about the intricacies of Pennsylvania’s liberal arts school systems and how Wick College actually has a great engineering program. Wailing may be an overstatement. Hank doesn’t wail; he sort of speaks with La heavy lingering effect. It makes Alex sleepy most of the time but it’s also comforting in a way that makes her think of her father.

“…which is why I’m only sending in one of you.” Hank could be so dramatic sometimes. Alex swears he buys transparent whiteboards just so even the people not being briefed know that something big must be going down. Most of the guys surrounding her wouldn’t bat an eyelash at an alien but going in on a mission alone was a big deal. Some guys were recruited from Special Forces; others could boast about their CIA missions overseas, but Alex has something else going for her: solitude didn’t scare her one bit. In fact, besides Vasquez who Alex actually enjoyed working with, Alex did a lot of small missions alone. She as good under pressure.

She thrived on it.

“Now this is a simple mission. In and out, no big heroics okay. We need eyes on the Professor. Who he talks to, spends time with. If you can get eyes on the lab even better.” Hank turned to his white board and tacked up a few photos. A fit looking man who couldn’t be more than 45 stared back at the agents from the photo. “This is Harold Foreman. He’s a chemistry professor at Wick but in his spare time he’s building up anti-alien tech.” Hank pointed to Foreman who, at least most of the time, could be trusted to ask the wrong questions at the wrong time.

“Why don’t we just bring Foreman in? It seems like it would save us a lot of time.” Foreman did have a point. It took a lot of time and energy to pull off a mission, even if someone was going at it alone. And outside of it being against the law, holding Foreman would be as simple as flying to Wick and flashing a badge. Possibly a gun.

“The issue with that Whitfield is that Harold Foreman is one of the most connected people outside of National City and Metropolis. He has businesspeople, politicians, and scientists in this back pocket. People like Maxwell Lord. People like the Luthors.” Hank cleared his throat and nodded back at the photograph. “So we do this CBU style.” Hank rarely brought up CBU or even called it by its name but CBU aka Code Black Unit was a small unit of only 8 agents including Alex. “Tomorrow at 0600 Alex will take a plane to Pittsburg where we’ll arrange for a taxi to take you to a one bedroom about five minutes from the school. It’s cozy.” The way Hank said cozy let Alex know that it was certainly not going to be comfortable. She was used to these types of arrangements. Outside of Kara, it wasn’t like Alex had to let anyone know that she was going to be leaving.

“What exactly will my cover be?” Alex questioned.

“Security.” A few agents laughed around her and even Alex had to throw in a smile. “We wanted you to have some leeway and a gun.” Hank clasped his hands together like a father who just finished telling his kids that they couldn’t go to the park. “Alright, everyone else back to work. Alex…a word.” Vasquez nudged Alex playfully as she returned to her post. Alex shrugged it off and stood, waiting for Hank to give her further details.

“Sir?”

“Can you handle this?” Alex nearly choked. She took a step closer to Hank and furrowed her brow. It was one thing to be asked to do a mission alone; it was another to be questioned on whether or not she could actually handle it.

“Of course.” Alex remarked with unwavering certainty. “I’ll be ready.” Alex assured him. As she cracked her knuckles behind her back, Alex was still wondering if she actually was ready for this. She’d come a long way from getting tanked in tacky bars downtown but not that far. Training helped her get focused but sometimes she strayed. “I just need to tell Kara.”

“Well…I’m sure Supergirl won’t be too worried.”

 

* * *

 

 “Alex! Don’t try and hide from me.” She wasn’t exactly hiding. Just sticking her face inside her dresser so she could find an old tee she wanted to bring with her. Kara was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a stern frown etched onto her face. If Kara wasn’t so damn upset Alex would joke about how easily Kara had fallen into her signature Supergirl pose. “You can’t just leave. Not when I’m just starting out here. What am I supposed to do if I get in trouble?” Alex pulled herself together and tossed a few black polos into her suitcase before she turned towards Kara.

“Look…I know this is tough. You’re just starting off as Supergirl and suddenly I’m running off but you can’t rely on me like that. I’m your sister first, always. But I’m an agent too. I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t think you could handle it.” Kara relaxed her arms and walked further into the room. Her eyes scanned the suitcase and then she sat down on Alex’s bed. “Sometimes I just need to feel useful.”

“Alex…” Kara’s tone made it so obvious that she shouldn’t have said that. “You’re essential. That’s why I’m so scared of being here without you.” Kara toyed with the zipper on Alex’s suitcase. Sitting there idly made Kara look like a kid again. Back when Kara first arrived on Earth she would always just sort of sit there. Watching and listening to absolutely everything. It unnerved Alex. It made her feel watched. So much so that she pushed Kara away hoping that distanced would drive Kara’s curiosity elsewhere.

Apparently things had shifted since then. Now Kara was the hyperactive one constantly moving from job to job trying to find herself. Cat Grant might have saved her but Alex was still on the fence about that woman. Alex had become quiet and reserved after she’d gone wild in college. She even lived in an apartment complex that was designed for older people just so she could get away from the noise. Silence suited her. “So what’s the mission?” Kara asked curiously. “Oh wait.” Kara sped to the kitchen and returned with a bag of chips. She was munching before Alex could even said wait for what.

“The mission? You’re actually interested?” Alex assumed that since Kara decided to come and work for the DEO she’d only be invested in her own missions. Considering those were usually the big world saving ones. Alex wasn’t quite sure yet but her mission seemed sort of small. Ineffectively even. Kara nodded with such enthusiasm that Alex decided to take a seat next to her and relax for a moment. “It’s an undercover mission-.” Kara started kicking her feet and squealing before Alex could even finished her sentence. “Don’t get too excited, Kara. I’m just going undercover as a security guard at a college. In Pennsylvania.” Kara’s squeals deflated and morphed into laughter. “I leave tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll fly you.” Kara said as she popped another chip into her mouth. “We could stop in Chicago!”

“No way. Hank would kill me if I didn’t follow his schedule exactly.” Alex didn’t even want to think about the trouble she would be in if she messed this up. She would be on desk duty for at least two months and she would be in charge of training the new recruits. “He’s very serious about details.”

“Yeah I noticed that when he deducted points from training report when I made a 88 degree turn into of a 90.” Kara waved it off. “So how long will you be gone?” Kara knew as well as anyone that Alex didn’t actually have an answer for that. But Kara liked hope and certainty especially when it comes to people coming back.

“Hank didn’t exactly say but it can’t be more than a few weeks. We just need some info on the guy without sounding any alarms.” Alex zipped up her suitcase. She looked to Kara who had finished her chips and was now using her x-ray vision to see what food she could devour next. “Wanna order too much food and finish watching that conspiracy theory documentary?” Kara’s face lit up as Alex reached into her back pocket and started dialing.

Alex liked this. Small moments with Kara always made her happy. And even though things had been sort of rocky with this whole Supergirl thing Alex always knew she could turn to Kara for support. After five minutes with Kara, Alex became more confident.

 

* * *

 

 Six am flights were awful. Not because everyone was yawning and stretching out their arms way too deep into Alex’s personal bubble. Not even because Alex sat next to a talker with no filter. The thing about six am flights that Alex hated the most was that when she got to Pennsylvania to her cozy apartment five minutes from Wick College she would have a full day in front of her. And if it’s one thing Alex doesn’t know how to do its kill time.

Hanks stupid detailed schedule outlined getting to her apartment but not what to do for the next 24 hours. So while Gordon or Grant or whatever was talking her ear off about his basement brewing system Alex was busy running through all the things that she could do today. The fact that cleaning her gun made the list really told her all she needed to know about her boredom level before she even arrived.

The drive to her apartment was nice. Her driver’s name was Philly and he was totally someone’s crazy uncle. He told her that he never really took anyone but college students to River Crest, PA. He asked if she was taking classes and refused to believe that Alex was pushing thirty. It was a nice hint of flattery that Alex didn’t realize she was craving until she found herself giving a 30 percent tip and complimenting his beige fedora before she grabbed her stuff and walked up to the second floor apartment.

Like she said before, cozy was pushing it but the apartment did have hardwood floors and it was situated right above a café that closed at 7 unless there were performances then it closed at 9. Alex didn’t bother before she threw on her running clothes. Even though Hank would be livid Alex decided that she would go for a run around the campus. It’s not like she was going to find Harold Foreman or anything, she wasn’t that ballsy. Hank just liked knowing anything and everything that was happening.

What he didn’t know probably wouldn’t kill him. But she’ll leave out her little rendezvous when she debriefs him later.

River Crest was a beautiful town. Three thousand students at the college and seventeen thousand in the town itself. Everything was sort of lumped together at the center of the town. Stores, cafes, weird craft stores, and restaurants made up the bulk of the downtown area. The college was just down the road with its own secluded road that led up to the Welcome center. Alex decided that if anyone asked, she would just give them her cover story like she practiced with Vasquez and then Kara yesterday.

Lying was easy, she thought. It’s just that believing the lie and playing it just right was the hard part. “Can I grab one of these campus maps?” Alex asked the girl who was half studying her Chemistry textbook and half scrolling through Facebook on her phone. The girl looked up and slammed her book closed.

“Shit…I mean…shoot-…I um…” The girl scrambled to hand Alex a pamphlet. She leaned forward and whispered, “I’m not supposed to be studying at work.” Alex took the pamphlet.

“Really? I used to study all the time at my job.” Alex said realizing a second later that she should just stick to more general statements. “Is there a coffee place on campus?” The girl nodded and whipped out a pen circling a small building on the west end of campus marked with a 7.

“There coffee is really cheap there and they have the best seating. You could go to the Variety store that’s just downstairs too if you want but they started doing Starbucks drinks there so it’s wicked expensive.” The girl smiled and eagerly sat back down. “You’re not someone’s mom, right?” The girl questioned.

“Me? No.” Alex chuckled. “I’m actually starting a job here tomorrow. Security.” The girl smiled at that.

“Thank god. We’ve been begging for a woman security guard. Shit!” The girl covered her mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t assume someone’s gender-.”

“Don’t worry.” Alex assured her. “I identify as a woman. Now…if you don’t mind. I sorta need my coffee.” The girl nodded and waved as Alex exited the building and walked across campus. Tuesdays must be the slow days around there because very few students lounged on the lawns on even on benches. Alex caught a few kids trying to bet cigarettes on who would win some videogame but one of the kids made an executive decision to bet Reece’s instead.

Alex finally made it to the café and ordered a black coffee and even though she said that she could just take the drink, the guy behind the register insisted that he bring it to her table. He did so rather quickly and after a brief chat he came out from behind the counter again with a cookie and welcoming her to the campus. Just as Alex was starting to munch on her cookie a woman walked into the café and was immediately bombarded by the guy behind the counter. “Oh my god! I thought I was going to have to wait until tomorrow to tell you.” The guy started making her a drink before she even ordered and Alex assumed that she must have been a regular. “I watched like 15 YouTube videos of experiments just like Mailgrams.”

“Isn’t it pretty intense?” The woman sort of glanced around the café before her eyes barely grazed over Alex. Alex ducked her head and tried to focus on her cookie. Just when she’d finally tasted the coffee she felt eyes on her again. “Good, right?” Alex looked up at the woman the barista had been talking to only moments before. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that was cuffed with two buttons undone. Alex noted the notebook in her hand and the way her eyes glinted even though Alex had yet to actually respond yet.

“Very. It’s my first time here.” Alex said with a smile.

“Really? This place is like heaven. Second only to Cad4. You heard of that?’ She asked. Alex watched as the woman peeled open creamer with her teeth and dumped the liquid into her cup, the thin paper still stuck between her teeth as she waited for Alex to answer.

“Yeah. I actually live right above that place.” Alex was happy to know that at least if everything went to shit she could probably count on a good cup of coffee before Hank dragged her ass back to National City.

“God, that’s the dream. What brings you to this little place?”

“A job. Security.” Alex started. “I thought I might as well check the place out before I start tomorrow.” The woman tugged the plastic out of her teeth and tossed it in the garbage can a few feet behind her. A moment later she returned to the spot near Alex’s table.

“You haven’t visited. Damn, usually they do like twenty interviews for all the newbies. They must have loved you.” Alex liked the sound of that. Being likable. “It’s not like we get a lot of officers anyway. You’ll see. Frank’s been here for what?” The woman stuck her finger on her chin and tapped her foot while she thought. “Like 42 years. Don’t stick around for that long, the students make you crazy.”

“I take it you’ve been here for a bit then?” Alex questioned.

“Only a year and a half.” The woman looked around for a moment before she took a seat across from Alex. “I’m Maggie.” Alex debated reaching across the table and shaking Maggie’s hand. She decided against it when she saw the smile spread across Maggie’s lips, deciding that maybe formalities would be a pain to this woman.

“Alex.” And then mostly by habit, “Danvers.”

“Short for Alexandra?” Alex’s mouth tightened. That name was the worst. It was always taunting. Always spoken by bullies in middle school. Always whispered by drunk men at bars. But coming from Maggie, it wasn’t so awful. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend.” Maggie raised her hands defensively but Alex’s face had already relaxed into, what she hoped, a playful smile. “I don’t usually scare off the newbies until at least a week in. Perks of this being my turf and all.”

“Your turf?” Alex sighed and leaned back in her seat. “We’ll see about that.” Alex took another sip of her coffee. She looked across the café realizing that the guy that served her a drink was watching Alex and Maggie. His face read curiosity more than anything. “And I wasn’t scared.”

“Really? My students always tell me that I’m scary.” Alex arched a brow at that. So, a professor? Alex was intrigued now. When she first saw the woman she read her as someone from Admissions. She sort of had that type of show-offy attitude about her.

“What subject? English?” Alex set her mug down. “History?”

“Psychology.” Maggie said with a smirk. Alex tried her best to seem indifferent but the truth was psychologist of any kind intimidated her. Hank always made the agents go to one after each mission just to make sure they were sound. More times than one, Alex had to bribe a psychologist to make them tell Hank that she was okay.

She always had to be okay.

“I should probably get going.” Alex rushed out. Maggie’s face fell and she opened her mouth to say something. Like she was hanging onto their back and forth. Alex sensed discomfort and immediately cleaned up her stuff. “I’ll catch you around.” Alex didn’t need a response to know that she’d come off as flaky. Alex should have just stayed at her new apartment.

A moment after Alex had started jogging again she received a call from Hank. She quickly answered. “Danvers.” Hank was long winded about the small stuff as always. Telling her about how Harold had apparently been making a few calls to Cat Grant recently. He had Kara on a little mission of her own but Alex knew that Kara would probably give too much away too soon. Cat Grant had that effect on people, Alex had met the woman before for Christ’s sake.

Then Hank started to inquire about how Alex was feeling. Asking about her about if she liked her new apartment. Asking if she went for a run that day. Or if she’d relaxed and watched a movie. It got to the point of ridiculousness when he began asking about what she’d eaten for breakfast. “Hank. What’s going on?” Alex questioned.

“Nothing, Agent Danvers. Just looking out for you.” Alex sensed something more and lingered in radio silence for a while before Hank continued. “Vasquez said something about your last mission.” Hank started. “I know that pressure can be tough-.”

“I did what I had to do.” Alex quipped. She gritted her teeth knowing that a reaction like that would only make things worse. “I get it, Hank. But when Kara’s involved things change.”

“Just remember the mission.” Hank said in his most diplomatic voice. “I didn’t say it back at the DEO but this mission is CBU for a reason.” Hank cleared his throat. “You must do what I say when I say it, Alex. If we can’t stop Foreman in time…” Hank didn’t need to say it. He practically explained the mission before it even started. He wanted her in security so she could have a gun at all times. So she could kill at any time.

Alex was a first and last resort. If a kill order came, Alex would be lethal.


	2. Things Can Go Either Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!

First day woes were a rarity for Alex. Except when she worked as a lifeguard on the beach near her childhood home, Alex was always ready for new starts. The day started off easy. She met Frank and he was exactly like Maggie described. He was tall, built for beer and arm wrestling; Alex decided that she would wait to pass judgement on his character for at least a couple of days.

 

The other guys though, they were easy. Edmund was an ex-FBI guy who did most of his work in a car. He gave tickets, tracked down townies who bothered the campus kids, and blocked off the roads whenever there were big events. Betsy and Carla were in charge of dispatch. They were nice enough and before Alex could even introduce herself they were inviting her to go to a town fair where they would be doing wine tastings for half off. Betsy’s son went to school and as Alex found out in passing he was the kid who worked in the café. Carla had almost been there as long as Frank and she had all the dirt on everyone. Alex even promised that she would swing by dispatch every so often to get details on who was screwing who and who punched who at least twice a day.

 

Robbie was a former frat boy who’d gone into the military right out of college because apparently the only things he knew how to do were drink and kill. Once Robbie got married and had a kid, he added being a soccer day to his list of hobbies. Pete was out that day but everyone groaned when his name was mentioned so Alex figured he was the group outcast.

 

Kip was the most important guy there. He’d be paired with Alex until she figured everything out. He insisted that he drive and that they get coffee together in the mornings but other than that he was an easy going guy. He was big and laughed too loudly at jokes that only Kara laughed at back home and suddenly Alex was starting to feel pretty good about Wick College. “So do you have any favorite professors here?” Alex asked while they were walking through campus. Kip stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced over at her.

 

“I like plenty of people. Professor Williams in Geology is a riot.” Kip chuckled. “And of course Judy who’s in charge of printing. She’s a woman after my own heart but don’t tell my wife that.” Kip stopped at a bench and took a seat. “Professor Sawyer seems to be a fan favorite. She’s in Psychology.” Kip scratched the back of his head. “Things can go either way with her.”

 

“Maggie?” Kip’s eyes landed on Alex.

 

“How do you know her?” Kip asked.

 

“I ran up here yesterday. Just to get the lay of the land so I wouldn’t look like a total idiot.” Alex told him. She took a drink from her water bottle.

 

“Hm. And you’re not ex-military?”

 

“Not exactly-.” Alex was, thankfully, interrupted by static from the radio. Alex reached down and grabbed her walkie and listened in. “Hey, Kip and Danvers. We’ve got a disturbance in the cafeteria. Someone called it in. Said something about Fifi. Whatever in the hell that is.” Betsy did have a tendency to over explain but Alex didn’t mind. It allowed her to be relatively entertained.

 

“10-4.” Alex said into the walkie. She started jogging towards the student’s center but had to slow down to allow Kip to even attempt to keep up.

 

“Hey, you go ahead. I’ll get the car.” Kip said already out of breath. Alex nodded and started sprinting towards the center. When she arrived there was a piece of pizza on the ground and four guys holding some big headed jock back. A few feet away a student that probably weighed less than Alex was egging the jock on.

 

“That’s why I had sex with your girlfriend!” Alex rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

 

“Alright, alright guys. Let’s calm down here.” Alex said. She stepped between them but it was too late. The big headed jock’s insecurities gave him enough strength to push through the four guys. Before he could even think about smashing the shorty’s face in, Alex grabbed his arm and kicked his leg out from under him. He landed on the ground with a harsh _thud_. Alex kneeled next to him to calm him down and before she knew it, Kip and Frank we there filling out all the necessary paper work. The shorty was praising her fighting skills and offering to buy her a drink.

 

Once Frank told her that she did well and Kip patted her back for good measure, Alex found herself back in the Welcome Center. Alex found herself talking to the same girl she met yesterday. Sara without an _h_. While Sara raved about her favorite pizza place Alex watched a few students from the school’s Queer Student Organization organize a panel on the art wall celebrating LGBT History Month. “They’re a small organization but they have some pretty great events coming up.” Sara offered her a _Twizzler_ which Alex happily took. “And their advisor is amazing.” Sara smiled. “And super hot.”

 

Alex turned to look at Sara with a smirk. “Advisors are normally faculty or staff, right?” Sara nodded. “They’re too old for you, kid.” Sara laughed.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t look.” Sara said. “Oh shit!” Sara opened up her Chemistry book and held it in front of her face. “There she is!” While Sara was hiding Alex’s eyes found Maggie who was carrying an armful of paper and markers over to the group of students. Alex smiled a little to herself, Maggie wasn’t _that_ great. Charming, possibly. Compelling, maybe. But a hot shot psych professor all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, Alex had to wonder.

 

But Sara, apparently, didn’t give a shit. Even as Alex kept watching Maggie struggle to tape a poster that read _Black Trans Lives Matter_ up on the wall, Sara was sitting there ogling the woman. It would’ve been funny if Alex could’ve remained hidden right there but Maggie started looking around for scissors which two of the students clearly didn’t have. One pointed over to the front desk and Sara was practically having an aneurism as Maggie approached. “Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuck…” Sara tried to look busy but Alex couldn’t even pretend like she had somewhere better to be.

 

“Hey, Danvers. How’s the first day going?” Alex wasn’t that surprised that Maggie remembered her name. According to Sara and Kip, some psych classes had enrollments of about 50, which was big for a school of this size. She was probably used to remember a lot of names quickly.

 

“Pretty well.” Alex said. She reached over the side of the desk and grabbed a pair of scissors, handing it over to Maggie casually. Alex didn’t miss the slight eye raise that Maggie shot her way before she took the scissors.

 

“I hear you wiped the floor with a student today.” Sara sputtered out at least an ounce of her water on her chemistry book and Alex’s face rapidly heated up. Maggie didn’t seem to care that she caused a minor breakdown between the two women in front of her. “Word travels fast.”

 

“Just doing my job.” Alex said knowing that Maggie’s tone was only playful. “Seems like you’re doing more than your job. The art wall looks great so far.” Maggie stood up straighter and smiled.

 

“Thanks, Danvers.” Maggie twirled the scissors in her hands for a moment. “Are you going to the fair?”

 

“Fair?”

 

“Yeah. It’s sort of a big town fair thing. Food, rides, the whole 9.” Maggie shrugged. “As a newbie it’s practically required if you want to understand this place.”

 

“Yeah one of the dispatchers mentioned it to me earlier. I’ll think about it.” Sara cleared her throat behind her and both Alex and Maggie turned towards her.

 

“You gotta go, Alex. I’ll buy you a fried _Oreo_.” Sara said with a toothy grin. Maggie motioned at Sara’s offer. “See, Danvers.” Maggie stopped twirling the scissors. “But there’s no beating anyone up there. As tempting as it may be.”

 

“I’ll be good.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that but…” Maggie started back tracking towards her organization. “We’ll see.” By the time Maggie had returned to the art wall, Sara was yanking Alex’s wrist. Alex turned to face her.

 

“What?”

 

“Now you have to go.” Sara whispered.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

 

* * *

 

Kip kept telling Alex how great her work shift was because it was basically a normal work day. Which was only partially true. For starters, Alex had actually spent two hours tracking Foreman’s movements and found out that he’d be using a burner phone to make some calls to someone in National City. Secondly, he was buying a shitton of hydrofluoric acid from a few different vendors and even though it was shady no one seemed to care because he was just _a good guy_.

 

Alex scoped him while he was grabbing a coffee from the more expensive café. He drank black coffee, he read the newspaper with a blank expression, and when a student talked to him they walked away with a frown. Strange. Quiet in a way that haunts.

 

After reporting to Hank and promising Betsy that she would stop by the fair that night, Alex went for a jog. She listened to the radio for about three minutes before she couldn’t take hearing about how Cat Grant was continuing to beg for an interview from Supergirl. On undercover ops Alex was supposed to avoid radios and cable news but she couldn’t help it. Now that Kara was out there protecting the whole city, Alex couldn’t sit there and focus on her every move. Kara needed space to grow. Alex needed to grow some more of her own.

 

Even though it would probably be a disaster Alex decided to make her way to the fair. A quick shower and a change of clothes and Alex was off. Luckily, the fair was only a street over and even better Frank was at the popcorn stand when Alex arrived. She ended up getting a bucket of popcorn and a promise that a bag of caramel corn would be in her work locker the next day. Alex didn’t really know what she was doing but she realized about five minutes in that it didn’t matter.

 

Everyone was enjoying themselves and eating and drinking comfortably at different posts all along the sides of the streets. Alex found herself sitting on a bench and watching a couple of men get ready for the car show. Alex thought about what Sara said earlier, _fragile masculinity_. She shook her head and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth before she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

 

Alex turned and smiled when she saw Maggie standing there. “Hey there.” Alex said as Maggie sat down on the bench next to her.

 

“You showed, Danvers.” Maggie nodded towards the popcorn and Alex handed the whole bucket over. “Having fun?” Alex had to think that over for a second. Fun? She wasn’t so sure about that. It was nice and charming in its small town needlessness but fun? Alex was sitting there eating popcorn and wondering if Hank was going to give her a kill order any time soon. Alex realized that no matter what she said she would still be lying. It made her feel uneasy and it showed. “You alright?”

 

“Sure, yeah.” Alex shook it off. “This is…interesting.”

 

“Solid word choice.” Maggie chuckled. “Look…” Maggie started, she looked over at Alex as if she was asking if she was allowed to be honest. “I know it can be tough to get used to. But this place has good people. You just have to give it a chance.”

 

“Who says I’m not?” Alex questioned. She didn’t like the way Maggie was looking at her. Like the woman somehow knew exactly how she was feeling. “Is this your psychoanalysis? It could use some work.” Maggie shifted in her seat and handed the popcorn back to Alex.

 

“Don’t get so defensive. I was just looking out for you.” Alex’s eyes shot over to Maggie’s. She resented that. Being _looked after_. That was her job. And she was damn good at it. Alex wanted to tell Maggie that she was carrying a gun in her left boot and a knife in her right and if she had to she could break someone’s neck with one hand but she refrained. Anger came easily to Alex so she decided to go for _calm_.

 

“Sorry. I’m just…you’re right.” Alex nodded her head and watched as two college students shared cotton candy and played tunes aloud on one of their phones. “I’m used to a big city. People who hardly even look your way when they bump into you. Getting lost in crowds.” The moment Alex realized she was rambling she shut up. Hank always warned her about putting too much of her own story into her undercover story before. It was dangerous and confusing.

 

“What’d you do back in the city?” Maggie asked after a long pause.

 

“This and that.” Alex remembered that she was supposed to say that she was ex-military but decided less was more with Maggie. The woman clearly could draw her own conclusions; right or wrong. “So…”

 

“Uh oh.” Maggie leaned back and waited for the question.

 

“I hear you’re a hot shot around these parts.” Alex decided back when Sara was screaming about how Maggie looked great in a black t-shirt that Alex could use her. If someone was well liked and connected, even in a small town, they had to be on her radar.

 

“Who told you that?” Maggie grabbed a handful of popcorn.

 

“Just about everyone. I mean seriously Professor Sawyer, maybe I should sit in on a class.” Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex continued, “Kip in security did say something sort of interesting. But I don’t want to get the guy in trouble.”

 

“Spit it out, Danvers. Don’t make me beg.”

 

“I’d like to see that.”

 

“I won’t give you the satisfaction.” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest but broke out into playful laughter a moment later. It dawn on Alex right in that moment that possibly Maggie didn’t have a ton of friends outside of work. But she was outgoing at the very least. Though it wasn’t incredibly obvious why the approached Alex in the café. “Just tell me.”

 

“ _Things can go either way with her_.” Alex quoted. Maggie’s face tensed but she quickly looked away not allowing Alex to get a full read on her reaction. “But Kip never really says what he means.”

 

“It’s a tough town to get used to. Like I said.” Maggie’s voice was lower now but Alex didn’t want to overthink it just yet. “People talk, Alex. So you should be careful.” Maggie started standing but Alex reached out to stop her. Maggie practically yanked her hand away. “You’d better be careful doing that.” Alex wondered if it was a threat but then quickly realized with the way Maggie’s eyes softened that she meant something else. “I should go.”

 

“But it’s only 9.” Alex stood too. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“It’s not you, Danvers. It’s me.” Maggie started for the road. “See you soon.” It felt like a promise even as Alex stood there finishing up her popcorn. She decided that maybe she ought to give Betsy’s wine a shot since she was already craving a drink.

 

Betsy was tipsy by the time Alex arrived. Frank was leading a group of grounds workers from the college in a horrible rendition of _Sweet Caroline_ and it was fun in its own way. After a few drinks Alex felt better even though she had no clue why she’d been so affected by Maggie’s reaction earlier.

 

As Betsy was showing her the custom wine bottles she’d designed last year, Betsy leaned closer to her. “Saw you talking to Professor Sawyer over there.”

 

“Yeah. She’s nice.” Alex said nonchalantly.

 

“Just be careful now. Alright? Cause you’re new and I don’t want you getting in a mess.” Alex was grazing over words at this point but that she heard loud and clear. With all these warnings about Maggie Sawyer, Alex was starting to wonder if she was actually the dangerous one not Foreman.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day Alex lingered around the chemistry building waiting for Foreman. She told Kip that she wanted to talk science with the guy and he told her he’d be sleeping in the car if she needed him. Before she could even make it to Foreman’s office she spotted Maggie nudging open a classroom door with her foot because he hands were full.

 

Alex knew she should wait for Foreman but she never really was great at doing what she was supposed to do. That was made clear by the hangover she had right now. Alex walked over and slowly opened the door just as Maggie was setting her stuff down. “What are you doing over here?” Alex asked as she leaned back against a desk.

 

“I’m subbing actually. You?”

 

“Snooping.” Alex told her honestly. Maggie arched a brow. “Professor Foreman. I’m curious about his genome research.”

 

“Okay.” Maggie laughed. “Nerd.”

 

“What can I say?” Alex shrugged.

 

“I guess I didn’t realize you were brains and brawn.” Maggie said with a smile.

 

“Don’t forget beauty.” Alex threw out there playfully.

 

“How could I?” Alex forced herself to ignore that and move on. “Harold’s the one that’s out today though, hence the subbing. But…he’s having a faculty dinner tomorrow night if you want to go.”

 

“Me? But I’m not faculty.”

 

“So what? Frank’ll be there too probably.” Maggie waved my worries off. “You can be my plus one.”

 

“Sure. That sounds fun.”

 

“Fun will be when we make fun of the English faculty for breaking out in sonnets.” Maggie smiled. “Here, write down your address.” Maggie held out a pen and piece of paper. Alex took it and scribbled down her apartment complex. “I’ll pick you up at 8.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Oh and Alex…” Alex stopped at the door. “Wear something nice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming a little more often. Let me know what you think. Feel free to message me on Tumblr: http://team-science-mega-nerds.tumblr.com/


	3. Wing It

Kara was there. It wasn’t amazing timing because Alex was practically ripping out her hair trying to find something that she could wear to the stupid faculty dinner that would comfortably be accompanied by a gun with little luck. Kara was showing Alex a hole in her shirt that she got from some Red Tornado thingy and Alex practically had to take notes just to keep up. Then Kara started asking about her mission and Alex had to struggle to say something worthy of Kara flying so far. Alex left out all the stuff that Hank had warned her about and decided to focus on the people she’d met over the past few days. Kara loved people. That was something Alex hoped would be to her advantage. “My partner’s name is Kip.”

 

“Short for…Kipper?” Kara chuckled but by the way her eyes looked around the apartment Alex knew her sister was hungry. “Have you gone out on the town yet?” That’s code for: where’s the best food around here?

 

“The town has approximately 8 stoplights, Kara. I could have one hell of a night in my apartment if I wanted to.” Alex shrugged and walked over to her suitcase looking for something to change into.

 

“Is that what you’ve been doing? Alone?” Kara questioned. Alex knew from day 1 that Kara could never do subtle. It wasn’t like she expected anything less from someone who could hear even the slightest shift in heartbeats without batting an eyelash. But Kara always skirted around this. Kara had seen Alex blackout drunk far too many times not to be worried. Back in college Alex would come home on breaks without ever really being there. At least twice Kara had to carrying her back inside, holding her hair back as she vomited her guts out at 4 am. Nights like those pushed the sisters away from one another. Alex was embarrassed but Kara was terrified.

 

“No.” Alex said firmly. She held up a blue dress and scrunched up her face. “I mean I know I’m not running around fighting a tornado-military-scary-dude controlled by some bald white guy and his oddly attractive James-Olsen-dating-daughter but I get out. I went to a town fair. I had popcorn and wine.”

 

“Okay, jeez. I get it…you’re a ball of fun.”

 

“Damn right I am.” Alex looked at the dress again. “Do you think this will conceal a 9 millimeter?” Kara leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Please explain.”

 

“I’m going to a faculty dinner tonight to see if I can finally get eyes on Foreman.” Alex tossed out as she dug around for heels that would match.

 

“Suddenly you’re a Professor?”

 

“What? No.” Alex shook her head and laughed at Kara. “You know I’m great at finding the right connections. I got invited by the most well liked Professor on campus actually. It was actually kind of easy.”

 

“Right…and what exactly does this Professor want in return?” Kara huffed. “You know, Alex. For a DEO agent you can be sort of naïve-.”

 

“Kara, two weeks ago you went to the zoo to see if you could listen close enough to understand an elephant.” Alex reminded her.

 

“Hey! I was just checking!” Kara walked over and took the blue dress out of Alex’s hand. “Hm. This is surprisingly cute.”

 

“Kara. It’s your dress.” Alex waved it around before plopping down on the couch. Kara followed her and sat down too. “And besides, this is a part of the mission. And it’s _not_ a date. I’m sure Maggie just felt bad that I don’t know anyone-.”

 

“Wait, _Maggie_? Plot twist-.”

 

“There’s no plot to begin with.” Alex assured her. “Harold Foreman. That’s the mission.” Alex traced the torn fabric on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you.”

 

“You’re helping me here.” Kara stared ahead at the wall in front of them. Her mind started to wonder. Somehow her thoughts took her back to high school. The time when Alex beat up Colton Bauer because he tried to trip Kara down the stairs. Alex broke his nose and fractured a bone just below his eye. She remembered the anger in her sister’s eyes. The way that she actually had to try to pull Alex away. Alex got suspended and Eliza was lived. But what Kara remembered the most was that car ride home. Alex staring out the window and flexing her hands. It was, maybe, the first time Alex realized that she was powerful. Something changed that day. Alex’s determination grew. She was more confident and then suddenly midway through college Kara was scrapping her off bar floors.

 

Alex wasn’t a talker unless she needed to be; Kara knew that. And right now all Kara wanted was for Alex to tell her that things would be okay. For both of them. “But hurry up and catch the bad guy because game nights have already gotten less intense since you left. No one’s nearly as competitive as you.” Kara wined.

 

“James and Winn are horrible at everything.” Alex said with a shrug. “Now will you help me do my makeup?”

 

“Makeup? Wow.” Kara zipped into the bathroom and grabbed Alex’s makeup bag. “Surprising.”

 

“I’m just trying to fit in. Professors can be so pretentious.”

 

“Just be yourself, Alex.” Kara said with a grin. “Plus you’re smarter than all of those know it alls anyway.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie arrived about three minutes after Kara had left. Alex barely had time to strap on her shoes and conceal her weapon before she got a call. “Danvers.” Alex said but then mentally kicked herself. She had to be careful with that last name crap. It made people think of cops or FBI agents and not small town security guards making a whopping 43k a year.

 

“So you’re a former cop, then?” Maggie asked on the other line. “That or FBI.”

 

“No comment. Are you downstairs?” Alex walked over and looked out her window. There was a black _Honda Accord_ running in front of her apartment. Alex tried to get a look at Maggie inside but got too frustrated with the angle.

 

“Yep. Want me to come up?”

 

“I’ll be right down.” Alex said as she practically sprinted out the door. One thing she’d learned to be good at was running in heels. College taught her that. Back in high school Alex had been such a tomboy. She didn’t start caring until Kara arrived. Suddenly all eyes were on the new girl, mostly to make fun of her. So Alex tried harder. Got in with the popular crowd just so she could protect Kara from all the jeers she’d gotten on day 1.

 

When Alex walked out the front doors of her apartment she spotted Maggie leaning against her car. She was texting someone as she twirled her keys in her hand. More importantly, Maggie was wearing a white button up with a fucking untied bowtie dangling around her neck. And to top it all off she was wearing black jeans. _Jeans!_

 

Alex had spent at least two hours on stupid makeup. Alex approached the woman who by now had shoved her phone into her back pocket and smiled. “You clean up nice.” Maggie said with a lopsided grin.

 

“Are those jeans?” Alex asked. Maggie chuckled and looked down at her pants.

 

“They’re black pants, actually-.”

 

“They’re jeans.” Alex snipped. “And the bowtie. Jesus Christ. We’re not leaving unless you tie it.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

 

“Seriously?” Maggie’s eyes widened. “Fine.” Maggie made quick work of the bowtie which Alex hoped would’ve taken at least a minute so she could berate Maggie some more. Maggie unlocked her car doors and they both got in quietly.

 

Alex wondered if Maggie knew that she had a habit of twirling things. First the scissors and then her keys. It was a small thing to notice but it was noticeable. Alex wondered if it was a nervous habit or if she was hyperactive. She decided to wait on mentioning it because, from experience, Alex knew that psychologist hated being psychoanalyzed. “How has your day been?”

 

“What?” Alex practically punched herself after responding like that. Act normal. “I mean…it’s been good. Kip bought me a donut and told me in very gross and disturbing detail about his second wife.”

 

“Just you wait until he gets to the third one. Apparently, she used to work in a circus or something.” Maggie looked over at Alex and smiled. “So do you have all your questions memorized for Foreman?”

 

“Eh, I’ll just wing it.”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Maggie said as she refocused on the road. “I’m sensing a type A personality here.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Alex said as she leaned against the window. “So you’re friends with Professor Foreman?”

 

“Friends? A little. He does some variant species research which I’m also interested in.” Maggie said with a shrug. Maggie parked the car across the street from a large two story Victorian. There were a number of cars in the drive way and even more on the street. Maggie got out first but suddenly Alex was starting to get cold feet. How many professor would be here? What would they think about some newbie security officer showing up and intruding on their fun? “You comin?” Maggie asked peering down into the car and looking at Alex with a worried expression.

 

“Yeah.” Alex said and quickly got out of the car.

 

As it turns out, Maggie was right. The English Professors were wild. They could talk about literature and film and art forever. It was actually starting to get pretty fun when Harold Foreman interjected halfway through Maggie explaining something about Vegas. “You must be new.” The picture Hank showed Alex before the mission didn’t do this guy justice. Even though she’d scoped him out at the expensive café she didn’t really get a good look until now. He was taller in person with a sharper jaw. He was dressed well enough for the occasion but the thing that caught Alex’s eye was a gold band around his left middle finger. It would’ve been dull to the untrained eye but Alex spotted something laser engraved. _Bennu_.

 

Alex couldn’t believe it but watching _National Treasure_ on 8 class field trips in a row had actually helped her. After seeing Nicolas Cage steal the Declaration of Independence that many times had sort of driven Alex to other hobbies. She’d become obsessed with conspiracy theories and spies in all time periods. History and old military tactics became second nature to her growing mind. But linguistics was a passion. She knew four languages but was working on a fifth. So that’s why when Alex saw that gold band on Foreman’s finger she remembered sitting with Kara a few weeks ago and watching _Warehouse 13_. Artie had mentioned something about a phoenix and Alex whispered over to Kara that the mythology of the Phoenix stemmed from ancient Egyptian myths. Aka the Bennu.

 

Now what exactly that meant right now? Alex had no fucking clue. “Yeah, I’m Alex Danvers.” She said to Harold who shook her hand firmly. Maggie smiled between them and even though Alex was attempting to focus she knew that Maggie was waiting to hear all the questions Alex had for Harold. “I hear you do some really interesting research. Genomes. _Variant_ species things.” Alex knew from extensive bar talk that if you dumbed stuff down than men would be propelled to show off. Alex was relying on that right now.

 

“Actually…yes. I’m working on a sort of transnational project right now. Wolf splicing. Everybody loves a good werewolf, right?” He was lying. But Alex didn’t exactly know why. He was obviously doing something shady, so why even bring up splicing? “But that’s small time. My biggest project is containment. Variant species repellants.”

 

“Why not just call it what it is?” Alex said with a tight smile. “You’re working to control _aliens_.”

 

“Not exactly-.”

 

“Then what _exactly_ is it? Slavery? Concentration camps-.”

 

“Harold, are you serious?” Maggie questioned. Alex almost forgot she was there. “You’re working at this alone?”

 

“Okay the liberal thing is charming until it comes to national security. We don’t know what these beings are capable of. These are just precautions.” Harold got tense when Maggie shifted like he was worried about what she thought of him.

 

“Bullshit.” Maggie said.

 

“Well I won’t call it bullshit until I see it.” Alex said trying to calm her nerves. “Any interest in showing me around the lab?” That caught him off guard. Maggie too. But Alex needed to get more information to Hank. If Harold was already working on something big then maybe Alex could uncover it quicker than if they just spoke about it.

 

“I won’t be in for a couple of days.” He said. “But would next week work?”

 

“Sure.” Alex said giving him a nod. Just as quickly as he arrived he went over to mingle with the biology professors. Alex watched him for a moment before Maggie grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Funny, that’s exactly what I was about to ask you.” Maggie grabs a plate and some mini cheesecakes. “You looked like you were about to kill the guy and then suddenly you want a tour of his lab?”

 

“I’m interested.”

 

“He’s a Nazi and you’re interested?” Maggie scoffed. “What’s your angle?”

 

“No angle-.”

 

“I thought you said you used to be a cop.” Maggie started.

 

“You said that.” Alex reminded her. “Former biomolecular engineer. Also sort of ex-military. Also a doctor.”

 

Maggie just stared at her for what seemed like forever. Alex was about to check the woman’s wiring to make sure she was still breathing when Maggie blinked. “Get the fuck outta here.” Maggie said. Alex laughed. “No, seriously. You need to get the fuck out of here.” Alex took a step back. Did she give too much away? Was Maggie seeing right through her? “You’re some kind of genius and you’re sitting in the middle of nowhere breaking up arguments over videogames? You’re better than this place, Alex. That’s becoming increasingly obvious.”

 

“Why do you care?” Alex asked.

 

Just then Frank walked into the room. He looked surprised when he saw Alex but quickly smiled to cover it up. “Ladies, hello.” Maggie took a step away from Alex and sat her plate down. As Frank rummaged through the fridge looking for another beer, Maggie grabbed a fork and started twirling it in her hand. She was nervous. That had to be it. Because the silence hung heavy in the room and the only thing Alex wanted to do was calm Maggie down.

 

So she reached for Maggie’s hand to stop her fidgeting. _Wrong move_. The fork landed on the ground with a loud _clang_. Frank turned towards them, Maggie muttered something under her breath. “Sorry.” Alex said with furrowed brows. Frank seemed a bit indifferent. Not as talkative as he’d been earlier that day. He left them alone and that’s when Maggie finally looked up at her. “You have a nervous tick.” Alex leaned against the counter next to Maggie.

 

“No I don’t.”

 

“You fidget. Twirl whatever’s close to you.” Alex nodded towards the fork. “You’re pretty confident most of the time. Proud of your work with the kids, I can tell. But you get tense when you’re around me. I know I look super tough.” Alex motioned to her dress and smiled. “But I’m not that scary.”

 

“It’s not you…it’s-.”

 

“Don’t hit me with a breakup line, drama queen.” Alex waved her off. “Just tell me what awful thing about you people keep skirting around. Oh shit…” Alex took a dramatic step back. “Are you a republican?” Maggie burst out laughing and Alex joined in. This felt eerily familiar. Alex realized that this was how she’d cheer Kara up when they were younger. Joke until Kara laughed and then offer her encouraging words. She was a good support system when she needed to be.

 

“No nothing like that. And it’s not bad.” Maggie sighed. “Look…long story short: when I first got here things were going amazing. My students loved me. I was working on my second book and my family was finally supporting me in my career. But then…some students found out that I was gay and I thought they were going to fire me. Parents in town got worried about my TAs, thinking that I was some creep that would corrupt their daughters or something. But so many students backed me. And then the faculty stood by my side. Townies are still on the fence sometimes but things got a lot better.” Maggie took a deep breath. “So I get worried about you.

 

“I’m sorry.” And Alex meant it. She felt horrible that Maggie was outed like that even worse that Maggie was so worried about Alex’s fake-new life. “But I’m pretty much fearless so…fuck the haters.” Maggie grinned at that.

 

“Nerd.” Alex grabbed a mini cheesecake and then another.

 

“You know, I’ve got a stress reliever for you.” Alex chuckled before she even started speaking. Maggie looked nervous like she knew she was getting herself into trouble before Alex actually explained what the hell she was talking about. “Wanna go shoot something?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finding a place to shoot a bunch of empty beer bottles was surprisingly easy. And although there wasn’t that much light and Alex was worried about stray animals attacking them, Maggie assured her that this random barren corn field was completely isolated. Alex explained all the techniques for shooting and aiming to Maggie but Maggie seemed to think that it would be easy.

 

Totally wrong. On the first shot Maggie’s gun nearly fell out of her hands as the bullet completely missed the beer bottles Alex had set up about 20 or so feet ahead. “Maybe you should untie your bowtie. Maybe that’ll help.” Alex joked. Maggie groaned.

 

“Okay hotshot. Why don’t you go ahead?” Maggie held her gun at her side and Alex, still wearing her blue dress and heels, obliterated four beer bottles in just under 3 seconds. Maggie looked hilarious standing there with her jaw hanging open and Alex actually wished that she could’ve taken a picture. “Well shit. Alright.”

 

“Years of training.” Alex motioned for Maggie to try again. “So…why’d you want to teach here?”

 

“Loaded question.” Maggie said as she focused her gun and took a shot. Still missed but she was getting closer. “Being a professor is tough these days. So when this job I took it. Without a second thought. And besides, it’s not much different from where I grew up.”

 

“Where’s that?”

 

“Nebraska.” Maggie stood up straighter. Leveled the gun, eyes trained on her target and _Bam_ , she did it. “Holy shit, I did it.” Maggie said proudly. “I should stop while I’m ahead.” Maggie watched Alex shoot for a while. After she went through one clip, Maggie went to her car and brought back a bag of empty beer bottles that they’d collected from Harold’s recycling bin before they came out here. While she was setting them up she talked some more about her hometown. “Being gay was tough where I was from. Humbolt, Nebraska. It’s the same place Brandon Teena was killed.” Maggie thought for a long while. “I played sports to bulk up. At first I did track so I could learn how to run, but then I stayed for the strength training. I didn’t run after that. I stayed. And fought.” Maggie walked back over and stood next to Alex. “I never really admitted that to anyone before.” Maggie tapped her fingers against the counter and let out a shaky breath. Alex was surprised. She figured she’d shared that a million times with her LGBT student organization. Alex didn’t feel special by that information she felt scared. For Maggie. “So now you see why Harold’s alien bullshit got to me earlier. Back in high school I might has well have been one.”

 

“Professor Foreman doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.”

 

“And you do?”

 

“I did some work back in National City that dealt with aliens.” Alex told her. “Our science is weak compared to theirs but more importantly if he’s working on anything alien related he needs samples. Bodies to test. That’s what worries me.”

 

“Hm.” Maggie watched Alex intently before looking away. “Okay, Danvers.”

 

“Okay, _Sawyer_.” Alex mocked. “So your research on aliens? It’s a side project.”

 

“A main project now.” Maggie began. “Physiology and linguistics and biology and blah blah whatever the hell else people are so damn worried about comes second to what I want to know.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“What they’re thinking.” Maggie got this look, like her mind was waking up. “It’s easy for us to project humanity onto the ones that look most like us. Think about Superman…hell actually think about Supergirl. But what people want to know are their motives. Can they love like us? Can they love us?” Maggie looked up at the sky. Alex joined her. “I want to prove that lightyears away doesn’t mean we can’t find common ground. I think they’re like us, Alex.”

 

“Some people would call you radical.”

 

“And what would you call me?”

 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love everyone. I can't wait for next week's episode!


	4. I Have Your Back

Alex had a cut under her eye. Hank flew her back in to National City for a day to help take down one of Cat Grant’s former employees and she’d nearly gotten decapitated by stray shrapnel. Kara saved the day with the help of some weird guy who could move faster than the speed of light. Or something. Kara was horrible at telling stories so Alex was never really quite sure what parts were important and what parts were just fluff.

 

It was nice being back there. Even if it only lasted 24 hours. She got her favorite coffee, joked with Vasquez, and Kara nearly broke her ribs she’d hugged her so tight. It felt good to be missed so she just basked in it for a change.

 

More importantly, Alex had met Lucy Lane. The better Lane, the tougher lane, and as Kara said the ‘low and highkey Hotter Lane’. Alex agreed with the last part, she wasn’t quite sure about the other stuff. Lucy, much to the chagrin of her father, had taken up a new post at the DEO. She needed to be in the action to feel useful and she also loved pissing off her father. And it wasn’t just that. Lucy had manage to wiggle herself into Alex’s undercover mission as point person number two. Now Alex had to report to her with all the details and leave all the big stuff to Hank. Which was precisely why Alex was practically throwing a fit in the middle of the academic quad. Lucy was asking too many damn questions. “You’re acting like I can’t do my job!”

 

“I’m acting like a thorough agent. Like it or not, I’m just looking out for the DEO and its mission. Small stuff might seem trivial but later it might matter.”

 

“Stop speaking to me like Yoda. Jesus Christ.” Lucy and Alex had received mix reviews on work relationship compatibility. Hank thought that Lucy would keep Alex in line. Kara thought that Alex would kill her. Vasquez had a running theory that because Alex was a Taurus and Lucy was a Scorpio their compatibility was off the charts and they were both just too stubborn to admit it. Alex kept quiet about how ridiculous that sounded because she didn’t want to hurt Kara’s feelings. Kara fucking loved the zodiac.

 

It got to the point where Lucy and Alex’s banter almost caused Kara to crash land while they were on their save-Cat-Grant mission. And, frankly, it _was her fault_ that Alex had this damn cut under her eye. So, yeah. Alex wasn’t exactly living the high life after yesterday. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that? I mean, seriously, do you want a journal of everything I’ve eaten over the past two weeks?”

 

“If it’ll help the mission, yes.” Alex hated when she came into contact with someone as stubborn as her. It could be so frustrating.

 

“You know I’m starting to wish Lois was here.”

 

“Hank gave me free reign to come there if I need to so be careful, Alexandra.”

 

“Those are fighting words-.” Alex heard someone clear their voice behind her. She quickly turned on her heels and saw Maggie standing there holding two cups of coffee in her hands. “Gotta go.” Alex mumbled before she quickly hung up.

 

Maggie’s eyes were getting wider by the second and Alex was about to get worried. Then she realized, oh yeah the stupid cut on her face. _Stupid Lane_. “Alex, what happened?” Maggie rushed up to her. She set the coffees down on the ground and held Alex’s jaw in place, peering closely at the cut. “Who did that to you?”

 

“Relax.” Alex said shrugging Maggie off. “You should see the other guy-.”

 

“A guy did this? Who? What’s his name?” Maggie was already rolling back her sleeves as Alex bent down to pick up the coffees.

 

“I was joking.” Alex said before taking a sip. “It was a kitchen accident caused by me. Now will you calm down? You look like an angry Pomeranian.” Alex started walking towards the chemistry building. Mentally going over all the things that Lucy had promised to look into when she met up with Harold. Maggie was intrigued enough to join her, even if she’d been grumpy about it last week.

 

“Who were you talking to on the phone then?” Shit. Alex didn’t know how to avoid that one. She didn’t know how long Maggie had been standing there and how much of the banter she’d heard. “Your boyfriend-.”

 

“No.” Alex said as they walked into the building. “Just a new…associate.” That sounded sketchier than she intended but Maggie didn’t have time to respond. Harold met them right inside and ushered them to his private research lab. It was perfectly clean and the lights were so bright it felt like a hospital.

 

While they were listening to Harold explain the latest advancements in cloning Maggie looked over at Alex. And then in that moment Alex could swear she recognized a shift. It was the look Vasquez had given her a million times while they were on mission. The look said _something’s wrong here_. The look said _whatever happens I have your back_. Alex quickly looked away. “So with these cloning advancements you’re thinking that you could co-op anti-viral treatments?”

 

“Exactly. I mean think of what Europeans did to indigenous populations when they colonized the Americas. We’ll need fail safes just in case that happens to us. Clone their viruses, see what it does to them, and adapt their treatments.”

 

“Interesting.” Alex said. Her eyes scanned the room. There were two vaulted doors and too much data present to come simply from hypothetical tests. “So you’re connected then?”

 

“Like a mobster?” Harold laughed. “Hardly.”

 

“Maxwell Lord.” Harold’s reaction was slight but noticeable. Before he could hide it and flip things on back on Alex, she continued, “He’s the kind of guy that would be invested in something like this. And he has the tech and the money to move forward. The only issue is location.”

 

“What’s so wrong with River Crest?” Harold asked.

 

“The better question is what’s _right_ about it.” Alex glanced over at Maggie who looked like she hadn’t taken a breath since Alex started speaking. “But…I’m just asking silly questions.”

 

“She’s smart, huh?” Maggie said to try and lighten the mood.

 

“Yeah, I can see why you’re into her.” Wait, what? Maggie looked like she was about to explode, Harold looked damn pleased, and Alex just wanted to spring out of there. But that was too easy. This gross-Nazi-chemist was not just going to get away with that. And maybe Lucy had gotten to her earlier and maybe Alex was a little more than fed up with men thinking they can stomp all over anyone in their way.

 

“Say something like that again and I’ll shatter your ribcage and contaminate all your data.” Alex started for the door. “Asshole.” Alex could hear footsteps behind her but she didn’t stop and breathe until she was safely outside. Outside of punching distance.

 

Maggie had one hand on her hip and a smirk was slowly spreading across her face. “You didn’t have to defend my honor you know.”

 

“It was my honor I was defending. He can’t just talk to us like that.” Alex took a deep breath and tried to slow her heart rate down. If Kara was there she’d tell her to close her eyes and count to ten. Alex made it to about 6 before her eyes sprung open and she saw Maggie standing about a foot away.

 

“Hang in there, Danvers.” Maggie said. “Maybe your day will get better.” The hopefulness fell flat when it wasn’t Kara saying those words. But as Alex watched Maggie walk away she wondered if maybe she should try optimism for a change. She was able to get under Harold’s skin. And she did find out a little about what he’d been working on recently. Although she was pretty certain that he was still lying, she had something to go on.

 

Her phone rang and she quickly answered. “Yes, Lucy.”

 

“How’d your meeting with Harold go? I need details.”

 

 

* * *

 

At the rate that Lucy was calling her, Alex was starting to wonder if she was only in it for the gossip. She seemed just as interested in Harold as she was in Frank, Kipper, and Sara. But it wasn’t just a one way street. At least Lucy was fair about her gossip. She told Alex all about Kara’s life with no filter. She liked that about Lucy, she would always tell the truth.

 

Once Lucy finally hung up, Alex was left to her own thoughts. She changed into her pajamas and returned to her spot on the couch. Her conversations with Harold ran through her mind over and over. He was telling her some pretty intense lies. Lies that weren’t even good covers. Lies that left him exposed. So Alex had to wonder, how evil was this dude? And could he tell that she had lies of her own.

 

She was close to figuring it all out.

 

A knock at her door caused Alex to jump. Of course Kara would choose right now to show up, Alex thought. She walked over and flung open the door. Kara was definitely not standing there. Holding three grocery bags and some knifes and pans, Maggie waltz right in. “Hey, Danvers. Hungry?” Maggie wasn’t actually listening for a response. Instead she was laying out groceries and turning on the oven.

 

“Uh, hi.” Alex said. “What are you-…?”

 

“I see you eating take out every day and it drives me nuts.” Maggie started chopping and onion. “And I thought after your tumultuous day you deserved a good home cooked meal.” Maggie grinned and her dimples made their first real showing of the day. Alex relaxed and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, watching Maggie cook for a moment.  “I hope I’m not intruding.” Maggie said seriously. Softly, even.

 

“Are you kidding?” Alex grinned. “This is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in a while.” Maggie started cooking the rice and finished preparing some mussels. “Sorry about the pajamas.” Alex blushed, Maggie turned and studied Alex’s blue pajama pants with fluffy sheep prints all over them. Kara got them for her last year. Right about now Alex wished she’d burned them.

 

“Nah, they’re cute.” Maggie smiled.

 

“Why the hell are you single?” Alex blurted out.

 

Maggie turned around and pretended to check on the rice. “Um…according to my ex I’m a sociopath.”

 

“You? Maggie…you know that’s bullshit, right?” Maggie didn’t face her, Alex stood up and walked over to be beside her. “You literally are so human that you want to prove that aliens are human. You bought me coffee earlier. Hell, you’re cooking me dinner right now. You’re an amazing person.”

 

“Don’t go overboard with the flattery.” Maggie chuckled. “But thanks.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, you. Why are you single?” At least there was steam in the kitchen so Alex didn’t have to explain why she was blushing. She set herself up for this. And of course Maggie was so casual about it. Like she wasn’t even asking a tough question.

 

Alex wondered if she should explain the real reason. Explain that kissing and holding hands and romantic dates would suck the life out of her. That sex was better because it was quicker, over in fifteen minutes, and that Alex was always the one to walk away. She wasn’t good with any guy she dated. So she just gave it up. No dates in two years and only a few one night stands. “I don’t know.” Actually she did know. At first she just thought that she was too cold, so she overcompensated. Then she realized it was something about her, inside her that rejected intimacy. She was never good at it, never good enough.

 

“Well there’s a lot of guys missing out.” Maggie said as she started to grab plates and serve them both. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of wine. She search the cupboards for a bit before she found two cheap plastic cups and set them at the table. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. While Alex sat and enjoyed the smell of the food, Maggie poured them wine.

 

“Wine might not be the best idea.”

 

“Why not?” Maggie looked up and sat the wine bottle down.

 

“You cooked me dinner. You’re charming sometimes. And not the worst looking person I’ve ever seen.” Alex took her first bite. “I’m a flirty drunk. And since I’m so amazing, we might end up doing something you regret.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Maggie smirked. Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“This food is fucking amazing.” Maggie stood up and did a little bow. Alex covered her mouth just to keep her food from flying out of her mouth as she laughed. For once, Alex felt carefree. She wasn’t worried about Harold or keeping up with her lies anymore. She was pretty sure she was doing a horrible job at hiding everything from Maggie anyway. She and Maggie just talked. Maggie had two sisters but she wouldn’t tell Alex how old they were. Alex suspected Maggie was the youngest. Alex didn’t tell her about Kara but she almost did. Things were that easy tonight. 

 

Somehow as they were washing dishes side by side they returned to romantic relationships. Maggie joked about her college exploits. Alex hinted that she’d been going at things alone for a while. And then they were suddenly closer. Maggie was looking up at her and saying something about how Alex probably went wild in college but Alex’s eyes were watching Maggie’s mouth and she wasn’t exactly sure why. So she cracked and traded discomfort for honesty. “Intimacy is tough for me.” Alex admitted. Maggie shut off the water and dried her hands. Her eyes remained on Alex like she was debating whether or not to say something. “And not just sex but…couple-stuff. When I’m with a guy, hand holding and cuddling feels like suffocating.” Maggie just nodded, hoping that was enough to show her support. “And it’s hard to feel good enough when things feel like that, you know?” Alex shook her head and looked down.

 

“I see you.” Maggie said and Alex nearly broke her neck when she looked up at her. “And I hear you.” Maggie rested her hand on Alex’s arm. “So if you ever need to talk about this – whatever _this_ means for you – know that I’m right here.”  


“Wow, Professor Sawyer.” Alex didn’t realize she was crying until that very moment. She wiped her eyes and tried to blink her tears away. _What the hell was going on with her_? “You sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

 

“You _are_ special.” Maggie assured her. And then her face got dark like she was holding something inside. Her arm dropped to her side and she took a deep breath. “Which is why I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it, Maggie?”

 

“It’s about earlier today. In Harold’s lab.” Maggie started pacing and Alex couldn’t do anything but watch. Oh _shit_ , Alex thought. Maggie knew something was up. She should’ve known when Maggie looked over at her, like she’d just uncovered something. Alex was about to be exposed and she was about to have to kidnap Maggie and chain her to her fridge until the mission was over. “It’s about all the bullshit he keeps throwing at us. I started thinking. Splicing. Clones. Wolves. Those are all good covers, something complicated enough to catch us off guard but then he changed his story. Suddenly he’s worried about viruses. Doesn’t add up.”

 

“So you’re thinking story number one makes more sense.”

 

“No.” Maggie stopped pacing. “I think all the stories make sense.” Alex thought it over. And then, like the biggest semi-truck in history, it hit her. This is why Harold Foreman was on their radar. Not just because he was smart and not just because he was connected. Foreman was trying to do something that could change the world. “I haven’t known the guy that long but our research crosses over. We talk sometimes. Enough for it to click for me. That’s why I’m here…I guess. I needed to say it all out loud. Even if it’s crazy. Even if it’s all in my head.”

 

“It’s not crazy.” Alex said and then she frowned. “It’s not crazy.” Alex reached into her pocket and started dialing without a second thought. “Lucy?” Alex heard a yawn on the other end and then some shuffling. “What’s up, Alexandra?”

 

“Can you keep a secret?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I could get this up on the day that Supergirl is returning. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you all think.


	5. Super-Something-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy arrives and she's amazing. Obviously.

Turns out, Lucy actually could keep a secret. Even from Hank who could read people’s minds if he wanted to. Lucy pretended like she was going to Metropolis but really she was sitting in Alex’s apartment eating the food leftover from the night before. “Did you make this?” Lucy asked as she shoveled more food into her mouth. If this wasn’t such a serious situation Alex would’ve jokingly compared Lucy to Kara and then added that James definitely had a type.

 

“No, Maggie did.” Alex said way too quickly. Lucy put her fork down and smiled.

 

“Wow. Gay Danvers. I can’t say I’m actually that surprised-.”

 

“I am not-…” Alex calmed herself. “Okay, can we get to business?” Lucy straightened up in her seat and leaned forward. All Alex said on the phone was that she figured out Foreman’s plan but she left it at that. Sure she could’ve told Hank and possibly Kara but she didn’t want them to be in danger. They were Foreman’s prime targets not humans. “Foreman’s trying to splice alien and animal DNA to create a mega-monster so that he can probably take over the world. And he’s also modifying some new age tech with Maxwell Lord so they can be immune to aliens. Oh and he’s also cloning alien viruses so that he can fully engage in bio warfare. Also he’s a total asshole.” Lucy just stared. No movement, no questions, just staring. “Earth to Lucy.”

 

“Who else knows about this?” Lucy asked quietly.

 

“You, me, and um…the person who figured it all out.” Alex cleared her throat. “Maggie.”

 

“Alex!”

 

“What? It wasn’t like I could stop her putting two and two together. She’s smart. Hell, smarter than me.” Alex would regret saying that later. “And she has a million questions. Mostly revolved around our next move. She thinks I’m a nosey security guard but that charade will dissolve in two seconds unless you give me a better idea.”

 

“What about Hank and Kara – I mean Supergirl, or Kara, or whatever?”

 

“They stay out of this. Can you even imagine if Supergirl came out here and laid a finger on Harold? Maxwell Lord would have a field day and then everyone would wonder what exactly was going on out here. Aliens and humans alike. I don’t know what Foreman is like with his back against the wall…and I don’t want to find out.”

 

“So what do you suggest?” Lucy asked.

 

“Full disclosure-.”

 

“Fuck no. And fuck no to whatever else you’re about to say.” Lucy closed her eyes tight and held up her hand. “She’s a civilian. It’s too much of a risk.”

 

“Kara was once a civilian. I was once a horribly reckless civilian-.”

 

“Those are not even close to being comparable. You two aren’t exactly your average run of the mill-.”

 

“Maggie is not average.” Alex snapped. “Don’t just stand there and let protocol rule your life. That’s not you-.”

 

“You’ve known me for two days!” Lucy slammed her hands down on the table. “So don’t talk to me like you talk to Kara. Give me _something_ that I can understand.”

 

“The entire world as we know it is at risk. Fuck the rules, Lucy. Be with me or against him.” Alex walked over the entrance of her apartment and started putting on her shoes. “I can protect her. You can make your father proud. And we can save the world.” Alex pulled on her jacket. “So…cuter-Lane, are you in? Or am I gonna have to call your big sister?”

 

 

* * *

 

Lucy insisted on getting a read on Maggie before they moved forward with either plan. She could admit that at the very least Alex was convincing and with the way Hank trusted her, Alex was probably right. But something in the back of Lucy’s mind told her to be more patient and to access Maggie Sawyer fairly. From a distance. Cause she’d already been burned twice because she thought people were less than what they are and she wasn’t going to go for a record third.

 

So Alex went to work at her normal time and Lucy just walked around. Thanks to her desire for details Lucy basically knew where everything was and who everyone was before she even stepped foot on campus. But Alex didn’t do it justice. It was more beautiful than Alex claimed. Vibrant trees lining the pathways that were red and deep brown brick. Oak benches that had a hint of honey and red in their color. Students jogging across the quad and catching up to their professors. It was nice. Almost serene.

 

Lucy found herself at the information desk after a few hours of aimlessness. And then she saw her, Sara. Alex was an idiot, Lucy thought. Because Sara was much more quirky than Alex described. She had glasses with purple tinted see-through frames. She wore an oversized sweater with her thick black curls bouncing every time she turned a page in the book she was scanning. Her laptop had a sticker that said _Black Girl Magic_ and Lucy smiled, she liked her already. “Hi.” Sara slammed her book shut and looked up at Lucy.

 

“Oh…hi.” Sara put on her brightest smile. “How may I help you?”

 

“I was hoping you had a map of the school.” Lucy said. “I’m looking for a friend.” Lucy needed more details. Like how close were the Psychology and Chemistry buildings. And more importantly, if Lucy had to get DEO agents there to contain whatever Harold was working on, what were the best routes.

 

“I might know them. Who are you looking for?” Sara handed Lucy the pamphlet but she blanked. What should she say? Maybe she should just wave it off but Sara’s inquisitive eyes let her know that it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

“They’re just an old…person. Not a student so you probably wouldn’t know them.” Lucy opened the map and tried to look more interested in Sorority Row than Sara’s subtle taping of her pencil.

 

“Not to brag but I basically know everyone here.” Sara said.

 

“In that case…her name is…Alex. Danvers.” Sara’s eyes lit up and Lucy had to pinch her thigh to stop herself from rolling her eyes. This is why Hank should’ve sent someone else. Alex was running around making best friends when she should have been completely focused.

 

“Alex is so cool.”

 

“Are you kidding? She’s a total loser.” Lucy said confidently.

 

“Really? How do you know her?” That caught Lucy off guard. It was only then that she realized how horribly this was going. It was true, she hadn’t been undercover in a few years and it was starting to show.

 

“She’s my…uh…it’s complicated.”

 

“ _Oh_. I get it.” Lucy was about to launch into a story about how Alex and Lucy had been roommates or something but then Alex showed up with Kip and a four coffees in a carryout tray. Alex stalled for a moment when she realized that Lucy had been talking to Sara.

 

“I thought we were supposed to meet at the Psych building.” Alex said as she glanced between Sara and Lucy.

 

“I got caught up.” Lucy grabbed one of the coffees before Alex answered. She took a quick sip which ended in her face scrunching up in disgust. “Alex, this tastes like shit. Don’t you know my coffee order by now?” Lucy joked.

 

“I’ll do better next time.” Alex set a coffee down and slid it over to Sara. “Lucy, I see you’ve met Sara but this is Kip. My partner.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Lucy shook his hand and then another awkward pause followed. “Alex, can I steal you for a bit? I thought you were going to show me around.”

 

“There’s a map in your hands.” Alex mumbled.

 

“Alex, come on. Be nice.” Sara said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, Alex. _Be nice_.” Alex looked over at Kip who was shoving a donut into his face. “I’m sure Kip won’t mind.”

 

“Girl, I haven’t minded anything since 1982.” Kip walked off and headed for a chair to lounge in. Lucy and Alex tried not to have a standoff. Sara was fucking eating this up.

 

“So am I gonna get to meet Professor Sawyer or what?” Lucy asked. Sara dropped her book down and literally poked her head between them. “You okay?”

 

“You’re going to see Professor Sawyer? You two? Wait…so you aren’t fucking?” Sara asked. Lucy could’ve died of laughter with how wide Alex’s eyes got. Lucy just gaped.

 

“Me and Alex? No.” Lucy swore.

 

“So you are fucking Maggie then?” Sara asked Alex.

 

“Jesus Christ no one’s fucking anyone!” Alex was beet red and Lucy still couldn’t contain her laughter. Sara took a deep breath and covered her hand over her heart.

 

“Oh thank god. I was starting to get a little worried there, Alex.” Sara opened her book back up and resumed reading. Alex grabbed Lucy’s arm and they stormed out of the building. Lucy was seconds away from commenting on how funny that all was when Alex stomped her foot down.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Popping my shoulder back into its socket.” Lucy stated dramatically as she rubbed her arm. “Don’t you know how to be gentle?”

 

“You’re the one who was calling me reckless. You can’t just run around talking to everybody like a chicken with its’ head cut off-.”

 

“I’m a vegetarian. A little compassion, please.” Alex groaned and Lucy smirked following after the agent as they walked towards the psychology building. “Okay so before we get there can we come up with a better cover story? I nearly got discovered by a 19 year old.”

 

“Ok. Fine.” Alex thought for a moment. “Former roommates?”

 

“God no. I bet you were a horrible roommate in college. Staying up late and studying. Gross.” Lucy tapped her finger against her chin. “I could be Kara’s friend.”

 

“Maggie doesn’t know that I have a sister.” Alex reminded her. “And besides, wouldn’t it be a little strange that you flew across the country to see me?”

 

“Good point…we could be childhood friends. Wait!” Lucy stopped Alex and literally started bouncing on her heels. “You and I went to science camp together! We see each other twice a year just to keep in touch.” Lucy patted herself on the back. “Holy shit, I’m amazing. Maybe I should’ve been a writer-.”

 

“Actually, that’s literally the worst idea I’ve ever heard. Dummy. ” Alex continued walking. “You have to be a convincing partner in this or Maggie will wonder why we’re even talking to you about Foreman. So, let’s just make this simple. You’re _you_ only without the DEO connection. I keep telling Maggie that I’m sort of ex-military.” Alex runs it over in her head. “So you and I were in the same unit. I was a medic and you were Corporal.”

 

“Sergeant and we’ve got a deal.”

 

“Fine. Sergeant Lane.” Alex said as they entered the building. “Let’s do this.” Inside the building was quiet. All classes still had about five minutes left. Alex and Lucy stood in the threshold of Maggie’s classroom, watching as she taught. The moment they stopped and Alex nodded towards Maggie, Lucy’s jaw hit the ground.

 

“What the fuck, Alexandra?”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Alex’s brow furrowed as she watched Lucy regain her composure. Lucy watched as Maggie explained neurotransmitters to her students. They were all attentive, taking notes, or more likely, they were watching Maggie’s dimples as she made some joke about Trump. “Lucy?”

 

“You never told me she was hot.” Lucy whispered. The class was ending but most of the students actually waited to pack up to listen to what they had to say. Lucy and Alex stepped back and let the students through before walking fully into the lecture hall and approaching Maggie.

 

“You know you’re welcome to sit in on my class any time, Danvers.” Maggie said before she gave Lucy a once over. “Who’s this?”

 

“Lucy.” Alex said and then quickly added. “Can we go someplace quiet?”

 

 

* * *

 

Ever since Lucy walked into her lecture hall three hours ago, Maggie had been suspicious. She seemed nice enough and her composure clearly read military but something was off. Maggie didn’t ask a ton of questions but when she did Alex was relatively quiet, letting Lucy take the lead. Over the past few weeks Maggie had gotten pretty comfortable with Alex’s demeanor. Confident with the slightest hint of dorky peeking through. Nothing like how she was right now.

 

Thinking that being on her turf gave her a slight advantage, Maggie invited them both back to her apartment. She wasn’t exactly an HGTV star but her apartment looked a million times better than Alex’s. Or at least there was color and food. They were in the kitchen right now. Lucy had her elbows all over the counter and Alex was propped against the fridge. Maggie might as well been standing on the fucking stove because all eyes were on her.

 

And it certainly wasn’t a small matter. Maggie didn’t know how much she should tell Lucy right now. She’d trusted Alex with the information but that was different. Yesterday changed things for them. Sure, Maggie thought that Alex was friendly and funny and totally charming when they’d met but yesterday she saw something else. Fragility, vulnerability. Things that made Maggie protective. “And you’re just here because you’re curious?” Maggie questioned. Alex was eating some snacks. Actually more like _all_ of her snacks but Maggie could really care less.

 

“What can I say? I love a good villain.” With the way Lucy said it, Maggie wondered if she was talking about Harold at all. Lucy’s eyes were lighter than Alex’s but much more threatening. “So I thought, what the hell? If Alex thinks something’s going on here then I trust it.”

 

“So what do you think we should do about it?”

 

“We need to find out what’s in his lab.” Lucy said. Alex stopped eating for a moment and let her eyes fall on Maggie. For someone who was just a civilian she was pretty calm in this situation. But then Alex remembered what she’d said. Even if it was a distant connection, Alex, Lucy, and Maggie were all fighting for the same thing.

 

“Danvers and I already saw what was in there.”

 

“No, there were vaulted doors.” Alex spoke up. “Simple locks to crack though. I doubt he was anticipating people trying to break in.”

 

“Maybe he’s more worried about what could break out?” Lucy suggested with a shrug. Maggie held up her hands like she was attempting to take this all in. She was failing.

 

“Wait do you actually think he has aliens in there?” Maggie asked. “And we’re supposed to what exactly? Barge in there and hope we don’t get eaten?”

 

“You won’t be doing any barging.” Lucy assured her. “Alex and I will-.”

 

“No!” Maggie practically yelled. “I mean…no.” She looked to Alex. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“We’re tougher than we look.” Lucy said with a smirk. Maggie watched Alex start checking her jacket for extra clips of ammo, Maggie readied herself for the argument of a lifetime. “If we get visuals then the next step is calling in some old friends.”

 

“Alex, I need to talk to you.” Maggie said outright. Alex scratched the back of her head but followed her out into the hallway. Lucy looked just as content as always even after they left. Maggie grabbed Alex’s arm and held her in place. She wasn’t ready for this type of confrontation or any. Alex was acting distant and it hurt. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I told you, Lucy is-.”

 

“Not just some random military girl.” Maggie finished for her. “I can’t let you go into Foreman’s lab. This isn’t even a discussion.” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“You don’t get to make this choice. I’m sorry, Maggie.” Alex took a deep breath and glanced back towards the kitchen. “Look…I have equipment back at my apartment. A few coms that you, Lucy, and I can use. If anything goes wrong then I give you free reign to contact whatever authorities you deem fit.”

 

“But what if you get hurt?” Alex looked at the ground. She wasn’t used to someone fighting for her this hard. No one but Kara said things like that. Hank too when he was feeling particularly fatherly. Alex stuck her hands in her pocket and internally screamed for about a minute straight. Maggie let go of Alex’s arm only to move her hand lower, holding onto Alex’s wrist. She was closer now, more determined. “This proves it.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“My theory. About aliens. About Supergirl.” Maggie traced her thumb over Alex’s. “You’re just like her. Going in blindly just to have a chance at saving the world. It’s just a guess – that thing about Harold being an evil mastermind – but you don’t care. Super-Stubborn-Danvers.” Maggie pulled her hand back. “It has a ring to it.”

 

“I’d stick with Super-Stupid-Danvers until after our recon mission.” Maggie and Alex turned to see Lucy standing there with a granola bar sticking out of her mouth. “So, what’ll it be Professor? You in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! I hope you enjoy it and the new episode of Supergirl tomorrow. (anyone a fan of Black Sails too? Because I'm super excited to watch the new episode tonight).


	6. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence and mentions of potential torture in this one.

Maggie was a quick learner. Like super quick. By the time Lucy and Alex were heading to Foreman’s lab, Lucy was raving on and on about how Maggie could come work at the DEO as an honorary operative if she wanted. An even better bonus, according to Lucy, was that Maggie had a motorcycle which Lucy insisted on driving. When Alex asked why she showed up in a car on the day of Foreman’s faculty dinner party Maggie shrugged and just said _I figured ‘wear something nice’ for you meant a dress_. Alex was slightly offended which gave Lucy time to exclaim that she would be driving the damn thing.

 

Alex hated not being in control but at least Maggie kept things interesting on the coms. “You okay riding bitch on that thing?” Maggie joked. Lucy choked on her own laughter while Alex fumed. “If you’re up for it, I could convince Frank that all black security guard uniforms illicit more obedient students.”

 

“And why would you do that?” Alex asked.

 

“Because black looks good on you.” Maggie teased. Alex hoped Lucy couldn’t feel her heartbeat and that someone would say something. Anything. Lucy pulled up to the back of the Geology building. She found a discrete spot and before they went in, Lucy and Alex went through their usual checks.

 

“How about you focus on being our eyes on Foreman rather than checking out Alex’s ass?” Alex was thankful that she was on the ground tying her shoes when Lucy said that otherwise she’d have just passed out. At least Maggie had something else to focus on. Perhaps the most important part actually. Watching Foreman’s house so they knew exactly where he was. Even though it was remarkably evident that Maggie’s playfulness came about more when Lucy was there, Alex did have to wonder if it was only about keeping the mood light.

 

Maggie was parked in her car across the street from Foreman’s house. In a rental just in case. She had pepper spray and a gun and Alex said that she was absolutely not to make contact with Foreman of any kind. Maggie assured her that she would try her best. “Alright, Professor. We’re going in.”

 

Alex and Lucy didn’t draw their guns until they were inside the building. Alex went in first tossing a half-hearted explanation over her shoulder as she moved ahead. “You’re a lawyer, Lane.” And then, “Plus I don’t want Lois and Superman up my ass if you get hurt.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Maggie screamed in the com. From the rustling paper that Alex can hear from Maggie’s end, she knows that Maggie’s sitting in her car eating at least her third bag of M&Ms. “Did you just say Superman…oh. _Oh_. OH!”

 

“Are you cumming or just surprised?” Lucy deadpanned as Alex moved to walk further down the hallway and towards the stairs that lead to Foreman’s lab.

 

“Lucy _Lane_. Holy shit.” Maggie sounded impressed. Alex nearly dialed Kara’s number and asked her to fly out here just to explain to both Lucy and Maggie what growing up with an alien was like for her. Alex wanted to rant about how, _actually_ , being Supergirl’s sister was more impressive but she kept quiet. She, unlike everyone else, was trying to focus. “You look nothing like her.”

 

“I’m hotter, right?” Alex could see Lucy blowing her a kiss out of the corner of her eye. Alex ignored her and continued walking.

 

“Grumpier looking at least.” Alex could feel Maggie’s smirk through the com. She could see Lucy’s immediate frown in real life. She didn’t react to either she just raised her gun and looked over at Lucy whose muscles were tense. They didn’t exchange words, just a brief nod before Alex kicked the door open. The pair bolted into the room, scanning every square inch before Alex stood up straight and relaxed her shoulders a little. Lucy let out a breath and sighed.

 

“We’re clear in the main deck. Moving to Vault number one now.” Alex said directly. This time Lucy took point. Alex wouldn’t admit it but Lucy was actually a really good agent. Perhaps even better than Alex. She wasn’t a better fighter. She wasn’t smarter, or quicker, or a better shooter. But she was detached. Jimmy and she were over. Her dad was off being a jerk somewhere else. So Lucy was out in National City becoming her own person. Lucy was liberated.

 

But that didn’t come at a cost. Sure, she might have been more easygoing but that also meant that she would take different kinds of risks than Alex. While Alex risked everything for Kara, Lucy might be out there risking everything for the DEO. That was the type of agent they needed. Sometimes at least.

 

The whole problem though, Alex considered as she watched Lucy use a small laser to deactivate the locks on the vault, was that Lucy could be so brave that she might just get herself killed. Because Lucy didn’t have family in the city, because she was trying to be this whole new woman, she might be losing parts of herself. Parts of her fears. And she might not care. Alex did.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Alex asked.

 

“With what?” Maggie asked on the other end. Maggie was…nosey. Alex didn’t realize it at first but it was starting to become more and more apparent. It wasn’t like she was pushy with anything but she did want to know things. Simple things, big things, and probably all the major life events that shaped them. Like when Alex mentioned that she used to ride a bike exclusively in college. Maggie wanted to know the model, the color, and if she locked it up or trusted people not to steal it. So hearing Maggie ask about everything while she was fifteen miles away was no surprise to Alex at all.

 

“With nothing. I’m handling it.” Lucy was so _not_ handling it but Alex let her struggle. This was probably Lucy’s first time using one of those things. Alex used them all the time. Alex looked around the room. Even with the only light in the space coming from harsh streetlights she could still see pretty well. There was tons of lab equipment but it wasn’t all meticulous like Alex’s lab back at the DEO was. And the walls weren’t just bare they were blank. Cold.

 

Alex thought back to her lab at the DEO. Kara had put pictures in there to keep her company when she worked long hours. Whenever Vasquez needed a break from constant voices coming from everyone’s coms she came in there and tossed a tennis ball against the wall. There were faint markings on the wall but Alex didn’t mind. Hank, who was always poised, would sometimes come into the lab and just lounge. Eating chocolate covered pretzels which he swore were earth’s best inventions every time he got a new bag. If Kara was at the DEO she’d pop her head in and argue with him about the sanctity of potstickers. Alex didn’t mind that either.

 

Alex’s lab was hers put prone to visitors. It had their marks everywhere you looked. So that made Alex wonder: was Harold Foreman really this lonely? And then she remembered. That stupid dinner party where she’d first come into contact with Harold. All those faculty members and his huge house. What the hell was a man like this doing in a house like _that_? “What does a completely blank wall in someone’s most private place mean?”

 

“For Harold I’d say isolation.” Maggie seemed a bit put off by the thought. Like she was only now registering how bad Harold could be. Like she was ashamed that she didn’t see it right away. But there was something strange about all of this. Maggie would’ve sensed something if Harold was off. She would’ve known right away. So how had a guy like that made all those friends?

 

“Something’s off.” Alex whispered just as Lucy was destroying the last lock.

 

“Alex?” Maggie shouted in the com. “Wait, what did you just say?” Lucy turned and tried to shut off the laser but it was too late.

 

“I said something’s off!” Alex lunged forward and grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled her backwards. “Lucy get down” Alex didn’t know exactly what to expect but she was prepared for the worst. When a K'hund came storming out of chamber, at least Alex was thankful that she knew what it was.

 

Only this one had discolored yellowish skin. And it looked fucking rabid. “Shit.” Lucy held up her gun to take a shot but the K’hund whacked her gun out of her hand. A moment later Lucy was sliding under the table to try and get her gun back. Alex was already shooting.

 

“Are you guys okay?! What’s happening?” Alex couldn’t talk, panic, and fight at the same time. So she chose two of the three. “Alex?!” Alex was reloading her gun when she started running towards the edge of the room. Lucy had her gun back by now and was joining Alex in the fire fight. Well, at least, Alex and Lucy were using bullets the K’hund was just smashing everything in its’ path.

 

“Lucy, go!” Alex yelled from across the room. Lucy didn’t even budge. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a capped syringe. Right about now she’d wished she had more of her weapons. Namely her tranquilizer gun or at least Kara for her super speed. Maybe even a pun if Kara was feeling witty. But as Alex was uncapping the syringe that held enough juice to knock out an elephant on PCP, Alex was getting incredibly distracted by her apprehension. With Maggie yelling in their ears and Lucy using an 8-inch blade like it was a fucking lightsaber over there and, again, not _budging_ ; Alex was getting nervous.

 

Mostly she just hoped she didn’t miss. “We’re good, Professor.” Alex lied and she rushed forward. And just as Lucy was quite literally about to be crushed, Alex latched onto the K’hund and stabbed him in the neck with the tranquilizer.

 

A moment later he fell.

 

Lucy put her knife away and Alex watched a hint of discomfort flash over Lucy’s face. Alex looked down at the K’hund. Now that she could study him more closely it was clear that he’d been experimented on. Cuts on the back of his shoulders, a finger missing, and obviously the skin discoloration. She felt bad as she looked at him but when her eyes met Lucy’s again they both realized they needed to make a decision.

 

It wasn’t like Alex to hesitate. Or at least it wasn’t like her before Hank had showed her that he was a Green Martian. The Last Son of Mars. Sure Kara was an alien too but she’d grown up with her. And in the back of her mind she knew that Maggie was right. Aliens like Superman and Supergirl were easy to respond to but aliens that looked like Hank…no J’onn; that was a different story. Now Alex was living her life with a little more thought. All life was alive. And she had to live with that with every decision she made. “He’ll eventually wake up.” Lucy said quietly. “We don’t know what they did to him. Frankly, I don’t want to know. Danger means danger, no matter how we frame it.” Alex couldn’t figure out if Lucy was trying to convince her or herself.

 

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked as the silence started to make Alex’s throat dry. Alex unhooked one of the straps of her belt and pulled out a white bullet. Lucy watched as Alex loaded it into the chamber. She watched in silence and Alex wondered what would happen if she asked Lucy to leave. Again. Would she listen this time? Would she understand that this should be private?

 

“All good on this end. We’ll meet at the rendezvous point.” Lucy said into her com. Alex turned hers off. Lucy did the same. “He tried to kill us.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Give me the damn gun.” Lucy walked towards her but Alex stepped away. It was a halfhearted try anyway. Lucy didn’t want to kill this guy any more than Alex wanted to. Not _guy_. Thing. J’onn taught her that. How to distance herself. Stop breathing, dehumanize, and kill. “They’ll know someone was here no matter what. But if he talks then we might be through-.”

 

“Lucy. _I know_.” Alex raised the gun again. “Bring the motorcycle around.” Lucy left the room in a sprint. Alex tried to steady her breath. She could feel herself getting flustered. Anger bubbling up in her abdomen. She turned her com back on and suddenly her ear was flooded with ranting.

 

“I’m not gonna stop talking just because you guys turned these off, you know? Fuck that. And fuck whoever decided to turn them off in the first place. I could’ve been killed. Harold could’ve sicked an alien on me. And I’m horrible with guns. Horrible! So next time you think of-.”

 

“Maggie.” Alex said calmly.

 

“About fucking time, Danvers.” Maggie said. “So based on the noises I heard I assume a big ol’ alien attacked you, huh?” Alex nodded but didn’t have to guts to actually say anything. “And it’s quiet now so…?” The unasked question hung there for a moment.

 

“Just don’t be disappointed in me.” Alex pointed her gun at the K’hund’s head and pulled the trigger. Twice. Their blood was greyish and compared to human blood it looked like sludge. As Alex walked out of the room and closed the door behind her she considered her options. Two vaulted rooms meant that there could be something else in the other one. But without Lucy for backup it was foolish to try and see what was there.

 

She turned around and walked up to the second vaulted door only to realize that it wasn’t actually shut. Or not locked at least. “Lucy?” Alex said into her com.

 

“Yeah.” Alex faltered for a moment when she realized that Lucy probably heard what she’d said to Maggie. No time to think about that now. Alex didn’t have anything to say she just wanted to know that Lucy was there. That if she started screaming the other woman wasn’t that far away. She could save her if she needed it. Or at least try. Alex yanked open the door and then…

 

Nothing.

 

Like seriously nothing. Alex looked around. It was a small room that felt more like a cell. No windows, no secret hideaways just…nothing. “What the hell?” Alex whispered. Then Alex scanned the floors: red stains. That could mean anything and it would’ve if Alex didn’t see the barely noticeable engraving in the corner. It was small and obviously took a lot of work because the _e_ at the end was hardly present.

 

_Help Me_.

 

Not only was that disturbing it was also in English. These aliens may know English but Alex has experienced captivity before. When you’re broken and bloody and scared you find solace in home. In memories and comforts that all led back to home. So this pretty much threw Alex for a loop.

 

They were keeping a human in here.

 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t be mad.” Maggie said in the coms. Alex was driving back to the rendezvous point which was only a fancy way of saying Maggie’s apartment. Lucy was doing something behind her. It took Alex a few minutes to realize that Lucy was rubbing her back. Alex pulled away from the contact and Lucy stopped immediately.

 

“Mad about what?” Alex questioned.

 

“Harold’s on the move.” Maggie said. Alex did a u-turn and sped up. This can’t be good. “Well, he’s like…moving at least. Walking, I mean…”

 

“Why do you sound like you’ve just been caught watching porn?” Lucy held onto Alex tighter. Alex ran a red light.

 

“Me? What?” Maggie’s laugh was pained like she’d never fake laughed before. She was totally a lesbian, Alex thought, because Alex had faked more than just laughter all her life. “I’m just…going for a stroll. In the same general direction as Harold. Well…I’m following him. Stalking. Like a wolf. He would appreciate that.”

 

“Maggie!” Lucy and Alex yelled. Maybe Alex should have called J’onn. A trio of reckless people might need someone to call them out when they were _actually_ being crazy. “You need to get back in your car right now! You don’t know how dangerous he is and if he already suspects something’s off then he might turn on you.”

 

“Remember high school track, Alex?” Alex was caught off guard by the question. Her jaw tightened as she worked through that memory. Those honest words that Maggie offered meant a level of trust that only they had. “I can fight.” Which was why Maggie considered her next move carefully. If she continued following Harold and he met up with a hoard of bad people then she was toast. She wasn’t quick or tactful like Alex and Lucy. She was direct and too bold for her stature but she went with it. “Harold!” She knew Alex would be pissed. With the way Lucy always seemed to have a playful retort, she assumed she’d be impressed.

 

Harold didn’t look that surprised when he saw her. He just smiled like nothing was wrong. “Hi, Maggie. What brings you out here?” His mood was supple like no matter how Maggie responded he would adapt.

 

“I was just leaving Professor Hurston’s house.” Maggie was actually impressed with how quickly that flowed out of her mouth. Harold seemed unfazed by it. Not to mention that it was nearing 2 am. He could draw whatever conclusions he wanted as far as Maggie was concerned. “I was in my car when I saw you walking. It’s pretty late out.” Maggie could hear a muffled yelp and Alex and Lucy arguing about who should’ve driven.

 

“I just needed to take a walk.” His face paled but he covered it with a quick smile. “And I’m trying to get on the right time zone. For my conference tomorrow.”

 

“Conference?” Alex said on the other end. Maggie heard a _thud_ and movement and then, “Lucy would you get off me?”

 

“I didn’t know you were going to a conference.” Maggie shrugged so she wouldn’t seem that interested. Professors went to conferences all the time. He and Maggie weren’t that close so why would he tell her?

 

“Yeah. National City. Week long and strenuous. Just how I like it.” They were nearing the end of the street and Maggie was starting to get nervous. “I’m just gonna walk around a bit. You should get home Maggie.” He was right. She got valuable information. She should leave it at that. “Oh, hey Maggie.” Maggie was already a few steps away her hand holding the pepper spray in her pocket tight.

 

“Hm.”

 

“Be careful around that new security guard.” Harold looked everywhere but at Maggie. Her patience wore thin. “Alex Danvers, is it? Her temper is quick. Her stare gave me pause. And her questions…shocking.” Harold finally looked at Maggie. “You’re a psychologist. Don’t you know madness when you see it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Maggie? Because I do.


	7. Easy

They were back at Maggie’s apartment. A few hours had passed since they were there before. Somehow that changed everything. For starters, Alex wasn’t eating. She was washing K’hund blood off her hands. And Maggie wasn’t the center of attention, Lucy was. In fact, Lucy hadn’t stopped talking since they’d arrived. She was waving her arms around and trying to explain the danger that she and Alex were in. The way Alex acted and reacted to that kind of pressure. Maggie was listening to Lucy but her eyes were on Alex’s hands under the faucet. Reddened. Harsh. “…and holy shit was he big. I swear if he would’ve hit either one of us then we’d have flown through the brick wall. Luckily, we’re a pretty good team. Quick thinkers at least-.”

 

“Oh yeah? Is that why you didn’t listen to me when I told you to run?” Alex questioned. She’d turned off the faucet and was drying her hands with her back still to them. Her shoulders were tense and Maggie wondered why exactly she was reacting like this. Hostile towards Lucy who’d stayed with her to protect her.

 

“You’re not the boss of me, Danvers.” Lucy said with a little less bite than Maggie expected.

 

Maggie cleared her throat. “What next?” She asked. Alex and Lucy looked at one another. A simple and brief exchange of tight lipped confirmation. “I mean we have to follow him to National City. If he was keeping someone in there maybe we can figure out why. Maybe we can stop them.”

 

“Professor, you have a life at the college. Alex and I can take it from here-.”

 

“Like fuck you can. Don’t push me out of this. I’m in it now.” Maggie stood and ran her fingers through her hair. She thought about the day that she came out to her parents. The subtly of their shock. The way Maggie wanted to scream at them to just say something. The way her parents looked weary and held their hands ineffectively at their sides. That was how Lucy and Alex looked right now. Ineffective. Like they were telepathically communicating with one another saying over and over: _How do we get rid of her_?

 

No.

 

That thought might have crossed Lucy’s mind but not Alex’s, Maggie remembered. The way she turned back on her com. Alex needed to know that she’s good enough. Somehow. “You two might be all tough and mysterious or…whatever. But I won’t be pushed aside. I’m going anyway, you can’t stop me.” Lucy scoffed and readily started her approach. Like she was going to grab Maggie and prove to her that she, in fact, could stop her.

 

Alex was across the room in a second, standing between the two women. “Lucy, take a walk.” Lucy glanced over Alex’s shoulder and gave Maggie a warning glance before she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment. Alex’s shoulders relaxed and she turn to Maggie. “Why are you willing to upend your life to go chase a bad guy?” Good question. “You must know what kind of danger you’re getting yourself into.”

 

“I like a challenge-.”

 

“So solve a rubix cube.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest. “Tell me the truth.” Alex could be so persuasive. So determine to find the truth. She asked tough questions but was never harsh about it. A scientist, she most definitely was.

 

“The truth is…” Maggie didn’t know. Sure she was invested and curious on some level but she couldn’t find a real reason to tell Alex. “I like a challenge.” This time Alex didn’t ask again. Instead she went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. She didn’t speak even as Maggie went to grab a beer for herself. It got to the point of silence where discomfort was not out of the question. “So…there’s a younger Lane?”

 

“Yea. I’m sure she’s just as charming as you’d expect.” Alex smiled and set her beer down.

 

“She’s a younger sister. Entitled, gets what she wants, and totally thinks she’s hot shit.” Maggie smirked. “I’m the baby of the family too.” Alex latched onto those words.

 

“Knew it.”

 

“So she might know Superman relatively well. I’ll have to ask her about that later.” Maggie didn’t sound committed to her words. Alex smirked. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“No.” A smile crossed her face anyway so Maggie knew she was clear to go for it.

 

“You thought I was pretty cool today, didn’t you?” Maggie could make women laugh. That was one of her best attributes. Her sisters, her lovers, and even her cellmates in juvie; they were all bound to give in to her jokes. And she knew it. Even if laughter only partially eradicated the tension in the room, watching Alex lean back and crinkle her nose up before her cheeks puffed out into a full on fit of laughter was totally worth it.

 

“I thought you were pretty fucking stupid.” Alex said in between laughs. “And ballsy. But I already knew that.” Alex still had a smile on her face like she was remembering something. “I can’t believe you actually think you’re tough.”

 

“I am tough!” Alex’s cheeks were already puffing out. Maggie wanted to wipe that smug look off her face. “Oh so it’s like that?” Maggie grabbed a hysterically laughing Alex and tugged her into the living room. Maggie released her and got into her best _middle school karate_ stance. “Put em’ up, Danvers.” Now Alex was doubled over and Maggie was getting flashbacks to when her sisters would steal her phone and toss it back and forth threatening to call her crushes.

 

So Maggie swung. Before she could retract her hand or take it back, Alex was gone. Maggie felt a hand grab her wrist and twist it behind her back. And then Alex was behind her, her left arm around Maggie’s neck, and holding her in place. “Nice try, Sawyer.” Maggie could feel Alex breathe against her neck and before she could question whether or not she was into BDSM Alex released her.

 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Maggie said with one arm going to her neck to check her pulse. “I let you do that you know.”

 

“You should think twice about fighting me. Next time I won’t go so easy on you.” Alex put her hands on her hips and chuckled as she went back into the kitchen to finish her beer. “Be careful about being reckless with the things you can’t bargain. You’ve got brains and heart, don’t go swinging instead.” Maggie liked that advice but not how it was said. It felt like Alex was pushing her away, like she was giving her advice for when she was on her own.

 

“I’m not disappointed.” Alex finished her beer. It _clunked_ down on the counter but Alex was still gripping the bottle. Her eyes were transfixed on Maggie’s shoes. If only Maggie could just walk forward and lift her chin up. Tell her that she understands what she did and why she had to do it. It’s not complicated. And it’s certainly not fair for Maggie to be the judge of anyone. But Maggie didn’t move. She could hear Lucy coming back into the apartment. She had mere moments before Lucy was back in the kitchen with them. Lucy was on the phone, speaking in a drastically harsh voice. No, not harsh, just unforgiving. Maggie only had moments, so she said the first thing that she could think of. The _only_ thing that she knew to be true. She reminded Alex, “I see you. Don’t forget.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

This would definitely be a plane ride to remember. 9 am. Early but better. Maggie, Alex, and Lucy were all in the same row. Lucy insisted on being in the center. Maggie was barely awake. She kept mumbling about the ethics of class systems on planes and Alex was sitting up, wide awake. This was the time she went for a run each day. She’d catch up on cardio later. Right now Alex’s eyes were stuck on Lucy who, despite having no coffee, was putting on a show. “Yo in she came with the same type game. The type of girl givin out the fake cell phone and name. Big fame, she like cats with big thangs. Jewels chip, money clip, phone flip, the six range. I seen her on the ave, spotted her more than once, ass so fat that you could see it from the front.” Lucy was loudly into the song, bouncing in her seat like she was creating a damn music video. Maggie thought it was funny, Alex didn’t know what to think.

 

“Is she drunk?” Maggie said pointing her thumb at Lucy.

 

“She’s just…I don’t even know.” Alex shook her head and smiled. At least Lucy had cooled down after this morning. Well after 4 hours of half-sleeping and packing. The problem now was that Maggie would be on Alex’s home turf. The DEO and Kara were the major complications at this point but Lucy told Alex not to worry. Lucy was going to get Maggie clearance as soon as possible and then they could disclose all the information she needed to know soon enough.

 

Lucy was adamant about keeping the DEO a secret though. She was leaning towards an FBI cover or Homeland Security. Alex didn’t care which as long as she didn’t have to be _just_ some security guard.

 

Alex was thankful for that at least. This charade was wearing on her and she didn’t want to let it show. J’onn would take at least three hours to convince and Kara would take about three seconds. Honesty was like a drug to her. It made lying easier and since Maggie was decent enough to record a better angle of Lucy singing just for Alex’s amusement, Alex knew Kara would like Maggie’s sense humor. “So you still have a place back in National City?” That was probably the toughest part to explain. Alex claimed that she’d already paid her rent six months in advance before she moved to River Crest and it was binding. Maggie stared and said something about how she’d hoped it was decorated better than Alex’s other apartment.

 

When Lucy got up to use the restroom, Maggie slid over and took her spot. Alex didn’t question it. “You’ll see.” Lucy returned and didn’t make a big deal about the change in seating arrangements. She drifted off to sleep soon after.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Of what?” Alex wrapped the airline blanket around her tighter like it would protect her. “Aliens. Bad guys. Demons…”

 

“Maybe your own.” Maggie twirled a straw in her hand. “Back in Harold’s lab, the first time. You threatened to destroy his lab work because he suggested that I…” Maggie trailed off. She glanced over at Lucy and then back to Alex. “And then when we were making arrangements for our National City trip. You suggested a hotel for me.” Maggie took a deep breath. “You don’t have to worry. But if you want me to stay with Lucy-.”

 

“My apartment is fine.” Alex assured her. Maggie stopped twirling the straw. “I trust you.” It only occurred to Alex now that Maggie, underneath it all, just wanted to be liked. River Crest was a tough place for her to be and now she had a friend. Her first non-mad-scientist-y friend to come out of River Crest. “Plus you can cook for me.”

 

“I’m no one’s housewife.” Maggie nudged Alex’s side. “Unless you buy me chocolate then I’m whatever you want me to be.”

 

“I knew you were easy.” Alex joked.

 

“Yep. I am.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows playfully. “Besides, I know I can figure out your weakness soon enough.” Maggie squinted her eyes. “Cheese fries?” Alex shook her head. “Hm. Cozy socks?” Alex shrugged. Maggie would never guess her weaknesses because they were things only Kara knew. Vasquez knew about the slushies but that was the only other person. Big Gulp slushies, bath bombs, and sleepovers had always been sacred things for Alex. Little comforts but each coming with their own perk. On missions, Vasquez and Alex would stop at a gas station and get those 72 ounce slushies and drink it all before they did any fighting. They found out early on that if they desperately had to pee they were better fighters. It was their little trick.

 

Bath bombs and sleepers were both Kara’s specialty. After long days sometimes Kara would just be there for Alex. She created bath bombs for her with flowers in them and special scents that Alex would have to rank just in case Kara needed a second job; she wanted to know which ones were the best. During sleepovers Kara would eat all the food and mostly choose which shows and movies they watched. Alex didn’t mind.

 

It was knowing that Kara was choosing to spend time with Alex that made sleepovers her weakness.

 

Maggie’s hand was resting on Alex’s cheek and that’s what drew her back to reality. It wasn’t a long touch but lingering. Maggie’s hands left a ghost trail on her skin and Alex couldn’t do anything to stop the blush. “Thought I’d lost you there for a second.”

 

“No, just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Maggie asked.

 

“My weaknesses.” Alex muttered. Maggie was looking at her in the same exact way she was when Alex told her about intimacy. Comforting. Curious and supportive. “The good ones. You know…the things that make me happy.”

 

“I like the sound of that. Happiness. You have a good heart there.” Maggie smiled just as the seatbelt sign came back on. “We gotta be careful.” Alex was too afraid to ask Maggie whether she was talking about Alex’s heart or something else. Maggie sat up in her seat and peered over a few people in the side rows and out the window. “Home sweet home, Danvers. I hope you’re planning on giving me the grand tour.”

 

 

* * *

 

There was no grand tour. Lucy told Alex to keep Maggie busy and to not let her go on some wild stalking mission before she got back. Alex had to prepare to spend a few hours with Maggie in her small apartment while Lucy went to talk to J’onn. Alex had no games, no cable, and no food. It was just her and Maggie. For three hours. And even though Vasquez had come over to de-Kara the place by removing photos and weird collectables; Alex was still terrified that Maggie would figure everything out the moment she walked into the room. “I can give you a quick walk through of the place. The history, the weird neighbors, the…intricacies of the architectural design.” Alex cringed. Even though Maggie was smiling, even after she saw the small but livable guest bedroom, Alex was afraid that she would crack.

 

She was nervous. And that wasn’t normal.

 

“God you are…incredibly dorky.” Maggie walked over and took a seat on the couch. Alex had no choice but to join her. “I was just joking earlier. I know I’m a small town girl but you don’t have to show me around. I’ve been here a few times.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Loved it. Nice art, good food, better women.” Maggie toyed with her thumbs. “But I guess you know that.”

 

“I guess.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “Are you a player?” That was out of the blue. Alex could see Maggie looking back at her with a hesitant breath and sharp eyes but she didn’t care. She’d been wondering it for a while. If Maggie wasn’t that attached to anyone in River Crest then what did she do in her spare time? And who with?

 

A woman like Maggie wasn’t built for isolation that was Alex’s job.

 

“Are you calling me a ho?”

 

“I’m asking.” Alex said calmly. “You don’t have to answer.”

 

“The answer is…complicated.” Maggie just left it at that and Alex didn’t push. She was certain she’d find out eventually anyway. “But let’s talk about you, huh? You must have someone running around this apartment. I mean I saw that guest bedroom. The curtains were so not you. Who picked those out?” Kara. Back when Alex had finished her DEO training and figured she could use a downgrade in apartments. Kara designed the whole damn guest room because she was certain that she’d be the only one staying there. If Alex didn’t stop her then her whole apartment might look like the end of a _Love It or List It_ episode but Alex preferred her simple touch to Kara’s.

 

“How do you know it wasn’t me?”

 

“I’m a psychologist, Danvers. I psycho-analyze.” Maggie said with a grin. “You fascinate me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You make me curious. Like one minute I think I have you figured out and the next it’s like I’m looking at a stranger.” Maggie’s grin and dimples were gone. Now Alex was left to stare back at curious eyes. Eyes that trailed over her face and lit up like she already knew everything. Like hiding wasn’t worth it anymore. “I know having me out here wasn’t your first choice but I’m happy I’m here.”

 

“Really? I thought it might be sort of…boring. Compared to yesterday at least.” Alex shrugged it off. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her back pocket to answer. Kara had texted her a whole fucking novel.

 

[FROM SUPERPUPPY]: _Why didn’t you tell me that you were back in National City? And why is Lucy running around the DEO like she’s your best friend? What happened with Foreman and what does it have to do with Professor Sawyer? I don’t like being out of the loop. I’m flying over if you don’t explain yourself._

Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie caught on. Maggie decided to go check out the kitchen while Alex called Kara. “Hey-.”

 

“What’s going on?” Kara replied immediately. Alex swallowed and shuffled over to a more private corner, away from Maggie’s stare. “I’m worried.”

 

“Don’t be worried. Seriously. And don’t come over here.” Alex glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she spotted Maggie searching her cupboards for something to eat. “It’s a long story-.”

 

“I know something bad is happening. I can hear it in your voice.” Alex could practically hear the pacing on the other end. “It’s not like things are all smiles and puppies over here either. Cat’s on a rampage. James is acting extra emo and Winn won’t stop whining about how game night just isn’t the same. Oh and J’onn is all mopey because he misses you.” Kara took a deep breath. “And to top it all off Lucy isn’t telling us the full story about Foreman or the Professor.”

 

“It’s complicated-.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“Okay. Come over then.” Alex started. She looked over at Maggie who was making something on the stove. “As Kara. And bring Lucy with you. It’s time to get serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the past few chapters! You all are amazing and really help me keep writing this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Thinking About It

Alex was certain that Kara was on drugs. Or at least some kind of alien super-caffeine. She was biting her fist and basically screaming in the lobby of Alex’s apartment. Lucy looked exhausted and Alex was attempting to control Kara’s excitement. “Relax, _Supergirl_. This isn’t that exciting.” Alex assured Kara. It was no use. Kara was literally bouncing around at this point and they only had a few minutes before Maggie would start to get worried about how long they’ve been gone.

 

“Are you joking?! J’onn never lets me go undercover-.”

 

“It’s not an undercover mission-.” Alex objected.

 

“It sorta is.” Lucy said with a grin. “Like lowkey undercover.” Lucy shrugged at Alex and turned to Kara. “All you have to do is be Kara Zor…a? Kara Zora. A small time reporter for Cat Grant. Alex and I won’t have to tell Maggie about who we really are just yet. But we do have to get eyes on Foreman.”

 

“Which is why tonight we’re going to create a game plan. Foreman’s already been bugged and tracked by Vasquez. We just have one week to figure out what the hell this guy is really up to.” Alex looked over at Kara. “Ready?”

 

“Uh duh.” Kara grabbed Alex’s hand and started rushing towards the stairs. Lucy had to jog to catch up. Even as they were ascending all Alex could think about was how horribly she felt. Sure, it was nice that she could be honest with Kara now about everything that’d gone on over the past few weeks but she would still have to lie to Maggie.

 

She knew that this was just how things had to be. Messy and complicated and isolating, as always. It Maggie found out about the DEO and what they did she’d have the power to expose them. More importantly, she’d be livid just like Kara was when she first found out. They held aliens there just like someone was held in Foreman’s office. It wasn’t a risk worth taking. Not yet at least. But she also knew that Maggie wasn’t just some civilian. She was smart and she had guts and if it came down to it then Maggie would be on their side. Fighting. Even if she hated Alex for lying to her.

 

Kara barged into the apartment just as Maggie was fixing two plates of spaghetti. Maggie looked over and smiled even though she clearly had no idea who the hell Kara was. “Hi.” Maggie wiped her hands on her jeans and held out her hand. “I’m Maggie.”

 

“Hi! I’m Kara Zor…a. Zora, Kara. That’s me. Yep.” Alex facepalmed and hoped that Maggie would be too amused to question Kara’s awkwardness. They shook hands and Alex shifted awkwardly. Lucy walked over and grabbed a plate.

 

“This was for me, right?” Lucy said, already stuffing spaghetti into her mouth. Maggie chuckled and walked back over to the cupboard.

 

“I guess I should make more.” Maggie suggested. Even though Maggie was acting calm, Alex could sense the tension the moment Kara walked in. Alex wondered how far they could really go with this. Would Maggie just take what they were saying for fact? I mean, Kara did work for Cat, but only as her assistant and not a reporter. Not yet at least. And if Maggie really wanted to do some digging she’d find out that Kara was _in fact_ Kara Danvers.

 

Alex wasn’t certain quite yet but she knew that Maggie wouldn’t look into it right now. She’d be too curious about how Lucy, Alex, and Kara knew each other to do outside research. Maggie was as confident in her perceptions as anyone Alex knew. “So you’re not military, right? Cause you look about as threatening as a gerbil.” Kara, by now, had already finished off one plate of spaghetti and was looking around the kitchen for more to eat. Kara looked over at Alex for support.

 

“She’s a reporter. One that we can trust.” Alex said stepping further into the kitchen. “And since we’re obviously serious about stopping Foreman then we needed someone who he hasn’t seen before. I anticipate the fact that he has cameras in his lab. And, even better, Kara works for CatCo.”

 

“CatCo. Hm. As far as media moguls go…I respect the shit out of the lady. Welcome then, Kara Zora.” Maggie said with a smile. “Hey, Alex? Let’s figure this shit out, alright.”

 

“Right.” Alex walked over to a tall closet in between her kitchen and living room. She pulled out a large standing white board and the only markers that she owned. Pink and green. Alex began setting up the whiteboard in front of the couches in her living room. Lucy, Maggie, and Kara joined quickly.

 

“Hey, I wanna write!” Lucy said, setting her plate down, and snatching the pink marker out of Alex’s hand.

 

“Fine.” Alex sat on the couch between Maggie and Kara.

 

“Hey, eat something.” Maggie advised. Kara smiled over at Maggie and Alex which Alex ignored, obviously. By the time Alex returned with a plate of spaghetti, Lucy was mapping out all the locations that Foreman had gone to in the past few hours. Maggie was attentive, Kara was already bored.

 

“So the thing is: Foreman’s pretty much be doing consistently normal things. He registered for some Molecular Biology Conference in the morning and then return to his hotel. He went to a bookstore and bought a notebook and then out to lunch where he ate a kale and beet salad.” Lucy eyes skimmed through her notes again. “What the hell guys? One day he’s harboring and experimenting on an alien and the next he’s Mr. Rogers?”

 

“Wait.” Kara slowly stood. Before she could even speak Alex knew exactly what she was going to say. “Experimenting on _aliens_? What do you mean?”

 

“They didn’t tell you before you decided to join team-maintain-world-order?” Maggie looked between Lucy and Alex curiously. “Well, back at Foreman’s lab Lucy and Danvers were attacked by an alien that Foreman must have been experimenting on.”

 

“Which is probably the least notable thing about this whole shitshow.” Alex remarked. She could see the hurt in Kara’s eyes. She hated feeling left out. Alex knew that but she was also crumbling under the pressure of keeping things together. “Look, Kara…if we do not stay focused then we’ll miss the important stuff. Important stuff like saving the entire world from whatever plan Foreman and probably Maxwell Lord have up their sleeve.”

 

“What happened to the alien in the lab?” Kara asked Lucy, eyes staying away from Alex.

 

“I killed him.” Lucy said without a moment of hesitation. Maggie leaned forward like she was even more invested in the interaction. Alex looked down at her feet. _What was Lucy doing?_ Alex was livid. Even if Lucy was just trying to protect her she was making things worse. More lies. Lucy’s phone rang and she picked it up quickly. “Yeah…what?!” Lucy looked to Alex. “Okay. We’re on our way.”

 

“What is it?” Alex asked. Lucy was already jogging into the kitchen to grab her jacket and weapon.

 

“Some Kryptonians are attacking Lord Headquarters. Two squads are on their way. And hopefully Supergirl will show.” Lucy explained. Kara stood up quickly and nearly knocked over Maggie.

 

“Yeah I should…um…get to CatCo.” Kara said darting out of the apartment. Alex held her hand out to stop Maggie before she could even think about following them out of the apartment.

 

“Maggie, you can’t go-.”

 

“Why not?” Maggie was already tugging on her jacket. “I can help.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said. “We’ll be back soon.”

 

 

* * *

 

Soon was the understatement of the year. As Alex was flying through the air and crashing into a wall, she was wondering if she would ever make it back to her apartment. Not being at the DEO for a while was obviously a poor move. For one, she and Lucy burst into Lord’s Headquarters and were immediately ambushed by four Kryptonians. Secondly, without the help of Kryptonite Alex and Lucy were relying far too much on tactics that were probably going to get them killed.

 

And that was only the beginning of their trouble. Alex dodged a lethal punch and pulled herself up to her feet. Lucy was shooting at another Kyrptonian when Kara flew over to Alex and punched another aggressor through a window.

 

“Hey! Those windows cost more than your yearly salary!” Max yelled from his hiding spot under a table.

 

“Shut up!” Alex and Kara yelled his way. And before Alex could tell Kara that she could protect herself, they both saw her. With grace and power like Alex had never seen before, there she was. “Holy fucking shit.” Alex said with wide eyes. “Is that…?” In the middle of it all, at least the DEO agents were fending off the rest of the Kyrptonian’s. Lucy shuffled up beside them and her gun dropped to the ground.

 

Dumbfounded was _maybe_ what Lucy was feeling. Both Alex and Supergirl were staring like they were suddenly thrust into an alternate reality. Alex was the only one to step forward as if looking closer would change things. “Astra?”

 

Astra stared at Alex for a long moment. Sizing her up before she returned her gaze to Kara. “Little One. You’re working with humans to hurt your own kind?” Astra landed on the ground and examined Alex for a moment. “These humans are weak and fragile. Come with me, Little One. And I’ll show you the right path.” Alex didn’t want to look at Kara. To see her face scrunch up in pain. To watch her recognize the familiarity of family. Real family.

 

“You’re alive?”

 

“You are surprised? Hm. I would have thought that you knew how strong I am.” Astra cocked her head to the side. She sped over to Alex and grabbed her arm. “Shall I prove it?”

 

“No!” Kara screamed but she was frozen in place. “Don’t you dare hurt her.” Astra smirked and released Alex roughly.

 

“This human means something to you?”

 

“She’s my sister.” Kara said firmly.

 

“She is no family of ours-.”

 

“There is no _ours_. Whatever blood ties you remember from Krypton died with the planet. Now leave. Don’t make me ask twice.” Even at her darkest times, Kara was never like this. Anger didn’t make her powerful it made her reckless. Astra didn’t know that but Alex sure did. And as much as it pained her to let Astra fly away that pain would be worse if Astra had chosen to stay and fight.

 

“Beautiful family, huh? Got any pictures?” Max asked as he emerged from under the table. Lucy walked over and pulled out cuffs, dangling them from her hand.

 

“Gotta  love a funny guy.” Lucy grabbed Max by the arm and cuffed him. “Let’s hear some more jokes on the way to your holding cell.”

 

 

* * *

 

Kara was frantic and Alex couldn’t help. Even as Alex stood there next to J’onn, memories of their youth flooded her brain until she felt like drowning. And it was painful. Back then Alex was never able to calm Kara down, instead Kara just stared out her window and looked up at the stars. It wasn’t until Alex asked about the stars and planets that they were finally able to bond. But now? Now was different. Cold even. With the lingering afterthought of Alex’s lies sinking in, Kara’s whole world was starting to crumble.

 

Alex considered calling Cat Grant. At the very least she’d deflect and give Kara the right speech at the right time. Alex couldn’t help right now. Whatever she’d say would sound weak and meaningless. Like she was pushing for clarity or an answer to the unasked question that hung in the air. _Am I your family or is she?_ “Alex, she needs you.” J’onn said quietly.

 

“I don’t have it in me.” Alex replied.

 

“Running from this won’t help her. And it won’t help the DEO either. Lucy was brief but, unlike before, I could read her mind.” Alex glanced over at J’onn and even though she knew he was going to say the exact thing she didn’t want to hear, she listened. “If Foreman and Lord are about to alter the world as we know it then what’s to say they aren’t working with Astra as well?” He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I promised your father-.”

 

“Don’t.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair. She felt sticky blood and grim already and she didn’t care. “We aren’t speaking about…dead things.” Alex gritted her teeth together. She watched Kara pace and listen to Vasquez’s reassurance. “I’m gonna talk to Lord.”

 

“Lucy’s already in there.” J’onn tried to grab Alex’s wrist to stop her. Offer a calming hand. Alex pulled away and didn’t stop walking until she was standing on the outside of Max’s holding cell. Lucy was inside standing far enough away but Alex knew the look on her face. Lucy was frustrated and not ready or willing to back down.

 

“Oh let me guess. This is a good cop bad cop routine?” Max said with a grin. Alex opened the cell and closed the glass chamber behind her. “Or is it hot cop sexy cop? Because I faintly remember a dream of mine that started very similarly.” Alex didn’t say anything. Instead she just stared. It was a solid moment before she could visibly see Max start to squirm.

 

“Why did they attack your Headquarters?” Alex asked bluntly.

 

“Because they’re _aliens_. And I’m rich. Maybe they wanted to start their own underground gambling ring.” Max said with a grin. “I wouldn’t put it past them.”

 

“Are you actually this stupid?” Lucy questioned. “They were there for a reason. Did they say anything before we arrived? Did they take anything? Or are you working on something that would gain some sort of intergalactic interest?”

 

“I’d like a lawyer present to answer at least one of those questions.” Max quipped.

 

“Well too bad, Maxwell. You don’t get rights in a place that doesn’t even exist.” Lucy reminded him.

 

“If that’s the case then let me be the first to say that I will enjoy exposing you all as the crock of shit alien-sympathizers that you are!” Max stood and pointed his finger firmly at Alex. “And have fun cleaning up the shit-storm that will follow when everyone finds out that Supergirl is Kara Danvers. Cause that’ll be a fun day for us all.”

 

Alex swung and she could feel the way that Max’s face convulsed like rubber as her fist collided with his jaw. He screamed out in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. Alex was seeing red and she knew it. Lucy grabbed her arms and tried to hold her steady. Alex got out of her grip, expertly and found herself standing face to face with Lucy’s determined sneer. “You wanna fight me too?” Lucy yelled at Alex.

 

From down on the ground Max had begun laughing. Alex saw the blood on the floor and movement before she heard him start to speak again. “I’ll have your head.” Alex grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at her.

 

“I’ll fucking sever your head.” Alex dropped him to the ground and left the cell with Lucy close behind.

 

“I have a conference to attend! Don’t make me miss it!” Max yelled after them. Lucy waved him off and jogged after Alex who was headed straight from the locker room. Alex was opening her locker and pulling on her jacket when Lucy entered. Lucy leaned against the locker next to her waiting for a moment where Alex didn’t look like she was going to go and murder everyone she encountered. That moment didn’t look like it would come any time soon.

 

“Shit, Alex. I wish I would’ve had a camera for that.” No reaction. Lucy frowned and nudged Alex’s shoulder. “I meant it back there. If you wanna fight let’s do it. You need a fucking outlet.”

 

“I don’t want to fight you.” Alex said as she grabbed her brown boots and sat down to change out of her black ones. “I want to kill Maxwell Lord.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay.” Lucy said sitting next to her. “But first you need to get cleaned up.”

 

“I’ll do that at home.”

 

“And you think Maggie won’t have a million questions?” Lucy rested her hand on Alex’s. Alex’s eyes met hers, briefly, before she turned away. “I know you’re pissed about lying to Maggie. And _now_ you’re pissed about Astra’s return. But you and I both know that pissed off agents don’t make for good endings. Back there you could’ve killed Maxwell Lord. Back there your anger almost cost us everything. So you can save pissed off for when we might be dead in a week. But you need to remember that we might actually have a shot at living.” Lucy grabbed Alex’s arm and forced her to look at her. “Right now you should savor the good moments. And those are moments when you don’t have to explain the blood and dirt in your hair to a Professor who jumped ship just so she could psychoanalyze a psycho and help us save the world.”

 

“But Kara…”

 

“J’onn will take care of her.” Lucy assured Alex with a smile. “You need rest.” Alex stood and shrugged off her jacket. She grab her shower stuff from her locker and was halfway across the room when-

 

“Alex?” Lucy said.

 

“Yeah?” Now Alex could see it all so clearly. Alex knew Lois much better but Lucy obviously got all of the frailty in the family. Lois was stern, playful with Clark but that was about it. At first Alex just assumed that Lucy was a joker because that’s just how things were. Alex could see that Lucy had become that way. Desperate for attention from her father had driven her to the jokes, the drastic move across the country, and probably right to the DEO. Alex couldn’t believe that Lucy was sitting there staring back at her with eyes that simply asked: _I’m good, right_?

 

“Um…never mind.” Lucy looked away. “You should get back home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 It was 3:47 am when Alex returned to her apartment. She opened the door slowly and took a few soft steps before she noticed that Maggie was sitting there at the counter drinking. Maggie turned and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Alex standing there. “Alex! Finally.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex pulling her into a tight embrace. Alex was trying to ignore the pain but she groaned anyway. “Shit. Alex? Are you okay?” Maggie walked over and turned on the light. She gave Alex a once over with her eyes stopped every time she saw a bruise. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing, it was…nothing.” Alex eyed the drink that Maggie was having. Whiskey. Alex could use about 50 of those right about now. “Mind if I join you?” Alex nodded at the drink. Maggie went to the cupboard and grabbed another class. She poured about a shot and a half for Alex but with the way Maggie was staring at her, with those inquisitive eyes, Alex knew that she’d be drinking a lot more.

 

“Lord didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?”

 

“Max?” Alex laughed as she took her first sip and sat down on a stool next to Maggie. “No. I did punch him though. It would’ve been a lot worse if Lucy wasn’t there. She sort of calmed me down.”

 

“What about Kara?” Alex froze. Did Maggie know? She certainly wasn’t acting like she knew but maybe that was why she was drinking? Maybe Maggie figured everything out and now she was just waiting to catch Alex in the lie.

 

“What about her?” Alex said nearly downing the whiskey that remained in the glass. She poured herself another two fingers just in case.

 

“Is she going to do an article on Lord?”

 

“Oh.” Alex laughed. “Probably not.” Alex studied Maggie for a second. Was she waiting up for her? Was she honestly that worried? Or did she just need answers? “He has friends in high places. And big shocker here: he’s involved with the conference.”

 

“That’s just the start of things, Danvers.” Maggie reached into her bag and pulled out her laptop. She typed in her password and leaned forward. “So while you were out there kicking ass and taking names I was here doing the same thing. Well…taking names at least.” Maggie moved her computer over so that Alex could see. “It looks like this conference has quite the guest list for their opening gala. A list that includes boring scientists, sure, but more importantly big names like Cat Grant. Maxwell Lord and wait for it…” Maggie pointed to the last name on the list. “Lena Luthor.”

 

“Luthor? As in…?” Maggie nodded before Alex even finished her thought. “I thought she was in Metropolis.”

 

“She just moved here actually. Right around the time you started at Wick.” Maggie typed a few things into _Google_. “She had a whole rebranding thing going on so she wouldn’t be associated with the anti-alien agenda of her brother. And so far she’s putting her money where her mouth is.”

 

“Bullshit. She’s up to something.” Kara would have to take that one. If Alex showed up with a badge and started causing a scene things would not go well. Kara could use the cover of Cat Grant and pretend she was looking for the inside scoop or something. Speaking of the devil herself. “And what the hell is going on with Cat Grant?”

 

“She’s just looking for a story. Like I said, she’s a smart lady.” Maggie said with a shrug.

 

“God you sound like you have a crush on the woman.” Alex closed Maggie’s laptop and poured herself some more. Maggie too.

 

“She’s not as cute as you, Danvers. Don’t worry.” Maggie joked. Alex set her glass down and smiled. It was goofy and lopsided, probably, but she didn’t care. Even if it was the alcohol talking at least she could joke about it rather than think about how things were slowly turning to shit around her.

 

“Does flattery ever get you anywhere?” Alex asked.

 

“Your bed’s only a few feet away. You tell me if it’ll get me somewhere.” Alex flushed and leaned back. Maggie didn’t seem to care at this point. Her shameless flirting was making Alex feel…something. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Yeah, you’re saying that but…” Maggie watched Alex’s eyes for a moment. “Your face is saying something else.”

 

“Really? What’s it saying?” Alex questioned.

 

“That it’s the end of the world and you might just be thinking about it.” Maggie grabbed the whiskey and returned it to its’ usual spot before she started for the guest bedroom. “Who knows, Danvers? I could totally be wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a wonderful day :)


	9. We All Are

Kara wasn’t ready for this. And even as Maggie, Alex, and Lucy were explaining exactly how she should act the only thing she could think about was Astra. Sure she was curious about Lena Luthor and what she had to do with Foreman and his big plan but somehow Astra was sticking to the front of her brain. She looked different than Kara remembered. It’s not like she’d really aged physically but it was like she was speaking more with her eyes. Like Alura, her mother, had always done. Even though Astra had been a part of the attack at Lord’s headquarters, she didn’t seem angry or desperate like the other Kryptonians.

 

Kara has seen that look in Astra’s eyes a million times. Love, comfort, and home. That’s what Kara felt even as Astra was standing there threatening Alex. There was so much coming at her all at once and she couldn’t just pretend like it all didn’t matter because it did. Maybe it was the only thing that mattered. Family. If Astra still believed what she always had then maybe she wasn’t here to hurt anyone. Maybe she wanted to save the entire world.

 

They could be on the same side of things. For once.

 

“…she’ll question you though. Which is why you have to claim that you’re just doing preliminary work for Cat so that Luthor thinks that she just has to impress you. You’ll get more information if she has something to gain.” Lucy explained. Kara nodded and purposely avoided Alex’s gaze as she exited the car. Kara didn’t need backup on this one, she needed to prove that her head was in the game so that when she suggested reaching out to Astra no one would think that Kara had gone crazy.

 

Kara took the elevator up to the 20th floor and before she could even think about walking towards the large doors a few feet away a young woman stepped in front of her. “Do you have an appointment?”

 

“What? A…what?” Kara eyed the girl. She was young but seemed very sure of herself right now. It was a front that Kara played with even before she’d come out as Supergirl. The confident assistant look wasn’t her best acting but in the face of hounds coming after Cat’s reputation, it worked. “Oh, right. Duh. Of course I can’t just walk in there without even…yes…I have an appointment. Cat Grant. I mean…Cat’s my boss so I’m just sort of standing in. Not that I’m nearly as talented as Cat! I’m just…here.” If Alex was here she’d nudge her ribs and tell her to breathe. Lucy would probably laugh and announce to the entire building that she was Supergirl and force Ms. Luthor to cooperate. Kara wasn’t exactly sure what Maggie would do, except give her a knowing smile.

 

“Well, not-Cat-Grant…” The assistant ushered over to the door and opened it for her. “Ms. Luthor is ready for you.” Kara smiled and attempted to regain her composure as she walked into the massive office. She was impressed and it was becoming increasingly evident that she had the best luck with acquaintances. She worked for the most powerful woman in the city and she was probably about to meet the second.

 

Unless you counted Supergirl, Kara reminded herself. Sometimes she forgot that most people considered her the most powerful person in the city. She liked that.

 

“You’re Cat Grant’s assistant?” _Whoa_ , Kara thought. I mean it wasn’t like she’d been completely ignoring the papers or countless interviews she’d seen about the rebranding of the Luthor enterprise to L-Corp but she had no idea that Lena Luthor was so… _whoa_.

 

“Yeah uh, yep. That’s me. But Kara’s fine.” Kara said before stepping further into the room and standing in front of the desk. She held out her hand. “It’s so great that you could find time in your busy schedule for me, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“It’s no problem, Kara.” Lena said shaking her hand and nodding at the chair that Kara was so hesitant to sit in. “And you can call me Lena. The last name has become a bit of a…deadweight.” Kara made a mental note of the way Lena’s lips went downcast at the mere thought of her family. “I have to say I’m a bit surprised.”

 

“Really? You’d have to know that Cat would be interested in hearing about the rebranding of the company and what you plan to do moving forward.” Kara started. She pulled out a notebook and her pen.

 

“I know she’s interested but I didn’t realize she’d want an article.” Lena pondered for a moment. “Is this an interview?”

 

“No, it’s…a preliminary check. Cat’s still uncertain about whether or not she’s going to move forward with the interview. That’s why I’m here.” Kara explained. Lena leaned forward and gave Kara a once over.

 

“So what do I have to do to impress you?” She said with a smirk.

 

“You can start with honesty.” Kara smiled. “What’s L Corp’s next move?” Kara was certain that she was doing well. Mostly because Lena hadn’t yawned or leaned back or waved her off like Cat sometimes did. Lucy was right, Lena was taking her seriously.

 

“Is that what interests you?” Lena questioned. Kara stopped writing and looked up at Lena. Her eyes were brighter now that the sun was higher in the sky. Lena’s jaw moved slightly like she had a whole monologue that she was ready to spit out. She was defensive. Her hands were folded in front of her like she was sitting in a classroom not talking face to face with someone.

 

“Does that matter?”

 

“You tell me. Because I’m certainly not going to sit here and answer questions that Cat Grant couldn’t ask me herself. I’d rather listen to what you have to say.” Lena stood and walked over to the other side of her desk and leaned against it. She was only a few feet away and Kara realized just how tall she was right in that moment. There was a hint of playfulness in her tactic and Kara couldn’t quite pinpoint if she was going for intimidation or charm.

 

“Cat told me that you’re going to the same Gala tonight. There will be a lot of anti-alien sympathizers there. Is that what you believe in?” Kara asked firmly. Lena stared at her for a long time and then looked down at her feet.

 

“I believe that everyone should be given a fair chance. This city may have its’ problems but I certainly won’t perpetuate them with pointless prejudice.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest. “Plus how could I be anti-alien when Supergirl protects this city? I believe in people like her.”

 

“You do?”

 

“If you don’t believe me, Kara, why don’t you see for yourself?”

 

 

* * *

 

Lucy and Alex were stuck in the closet. It wasn’t like they planned this or wouldn’t be laughing about this in an hour but right now they were really stuck. It all started when they were debriefing Kara’s meeting with Lena Luthor and helping Kara find the perfect dress to wear because – of fucking course – she somehow managed to get invited. Lucy was telling Kara to go cleavage because Lena Luthor was _the gayest gay to ever be a CEO besides Cat Grant_ and Maggie was nodding her head in agreement because she still wasn’t sure if they could trust her. Kara was in the middle of saying something about how, actually, she thought Lena was nice and Alex’s eyes were practically falling out of their sockets from rolling them so hard when there was a knock at the door.

 

Kara mumbled _Holy firecrackers, it’s Cat_ and before Maggie could ask how she knew that Lucy was rushing to a hiding place. Alex followed her because she seemed like she knew what she was doing but Maggie went for the bathroom. Arguably the better choice.

 

Alex and Lucy could hear Cat and Kara talk but Lucy wasn’t really all that interested instead she was seeking out all the details from last night. “So what happened after you left the DEO?”

 

“I went home.”

 

“Yeah, no shit. I meant what did Maggie say?” Lucy asked. Alex wished that she could hide behind more clothes. Leave it to Kara to have her clothes hanging on a rack in the middle of her loft instead of in her closet. Lucy was inquisitive in a way that really baffled Alex. Unlike Maggie who was soft in her approach and patient Lucy tossed questions out like daggers, hoping that one would stick. “Did she freak out about your bruises?”

 

“No, we just talked. Briefly. And she was nice as always. Apparently she was waiting for me to come back.” Alex said with a smile lingering on her lips. “And you were right about not rushing home like the hot mess that I was last night. I’m happy I listened to you.”

 

“I am a genius.” Lucy said as she leaned back against the wall. “So what are you wearing tonight?”

 

“Um…my standard DEO uniform and a gun.” Alex wasn’t sure why Lucy was asking. They’d already gone over the plan. Lucy and Kara would attend the Gala and get whatever intel they could manage to uncover. J’onn would infiltrate Lord’s headquarters and figure out what the hell Astra was doing there. Alex, Maggie, and Vasquez would be running their own little headquarters from a black van outside of the Convention Center, so they could keep an eye on Lucy and Kara.

 

Most importantly, tonight Alex would tell Maggie who she really was because as J’onn dramatically put it: _there’s no turning back now_.

 

“I think you should be at the Gala.” Lucy blurted out. She added just to save face, “If Foreman sees you then you can lie your way around it. Plus, you know more about aliens than I do.”

 

“I’m sticking to J’onn’s plan, Lucy. What’s with you? Why do you want me to go so badly?” Alex questioned. Lucy shrugged but Alex could tell that there was something more. Before she could ask again, Kara swung open the door with a smile. “I’m guessing that went well.”

 

“You guys didn’t hear? Cat Grant thinks that Kara should write a story on Lena Luthor. And she’s excited to see Kara tonight.” Maggie said from behind Kara. Lucy and Alex walked out of the closet and returned to their previous spot on the couch. Maggie grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the arm rest of the couch. “So…what’s Susan like?” Maggie asked casually. It was a fair question, Alex thought. Maggie should go into tonight’s mission knowing at least half of what was going on.

 

“First off, never call her Susan.” Kara snorted as she held different dresses in front of her body.

 

“You know her too?” Maggie asked obviously assuming that Vasquez was closer to Alex and Lucy.

 

“Susan’s great. Sort of a no-bullshit type but friendly. A total brain.” Lucy explained. Maggie looked over at Alex and grinned.

 

“So another Danvers, then?”

 

“Hell no!” Lucy said with a laugh. “I didn’t say Susan was stubborn.” Alex kicked Lucy’s shin and frowned. Kara laughed and Maggie rested her hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry I know you’re one of a kind.” Maggie said before standing. “Potential awkward silences are the least of my worries. I just hope you guys will be okay in there.”

 

“We’ll be fine.” Lucy said confidently. “Plus Kara’s in the most danger. I mean I trust what you said earlier but she’s still a Luthor. She has more to lose from being pro-alien than anti-alien. I just feel like she’s involved somehow.”

 

“I’m with Lucy.” Alex added without even looking up.

 

“What happens if _you know who_ shows up?” Kara asked Alex.

 

“Then we go into defense mode. Max and Foreman might be complicated factors in whatever this is but _you know who_ is uncontrollable. If they show up you and Lucy clear the area and I’ll go in.” Alex was not confident in her plan at all. Even as she said it she knew that Astra could kill her without even breaking a sweat. But Kara was more important to this mission than she was so that was just how things had to be. “It’s be really awesome if no one tried to be a hero today.” Alex was looking at Kara when she said it but something told her that she should be looking at Lucy.

 

“Sure thing Captain Danvers.” Maggie said with a chuckle. “Would everyone just relax? It’s gonna be a party.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wished Alex was there with her. Sure Lucy was strong and confident but she could never be as tactful and powerful as Alex. Even with her back against the way, Alex could always find her way out. Except back at Maxwell Lord’s headquarters. There was something different in Alex’s eyes there. Kara wasn’t sure if it was fear or just plain…jealousy. She didn’t blame her. Astra showing up had made this cool undercover mission shift completely. It wasn’t really that fun anymore.

 

And then there was the thing with the alien back at Wick College. Kara was starting to question if she could really trust Lucy or if she was too much like her father.

 

The one thing that was different about tonight was Lena Luthor. Kara was determined to prove that the woman had good motives and wasn’t mixed up in Lord’s or Foreman’s game. Kara knew that Lena was a good person or at least someone who _wanted_ to be good. She just had to prove it. And it totally had nothing to do with the fact that Kara was desperate to prove that people could be good no matter what their circumstances were. Nope. This had nothing to do with Astra. “Cat Grant, three o’clock.” Lucy said mostly to keep Maggie, Vasquez, and Alex informed. Kara would be a horrible superhero if she didn’t notice something as obvious as Cat Grant staring across the room at her and Lucy, wearing the iciest blue dress Kara had ever seen.

 

“You should only engage with her briefly.” Alex said. “Remember why you’re there.” Alex was under the false assumption that Kara would be controlling the conversation. Cat Grant wasn’t exactly the type to be cut short when she had something to say. And as the Queen of all media approached them with a smirk, Kara was certain that Cat most definitely had something to say.

 

“Well, well…” Cat eyed Lucy and Kara’s close proximity. “Isn’t this quite the surprise? Lucy and _Kiera_ here _together_.” Lucy rolled her eyes and Cat’s grin widened. “Forget the Luthor story, this one is probably better.”

 

“Ew.” Alex whispered in the coms.

 

“Oh save it, Cat. I can’t believe you’re trying to start drama already.” Lucy said with a warm smile.

 

“Lucy, I’ve missed you.” Cat said like she’d forgotten Kara was even standing there. Kara was grateful because at least now she had time to scan the room. There was a lot of people there and most were blissfully drinking and chatting to their friends. Most, but not Lena. Kara could see her sitting at a table alone.

 

“If you missed me so much then get me a drink.” Lucy was testing the waters now. And even though Kara could tell she was trying to distract Cat enough so that Kara could leave, she was still nervous that Cat would reply with some vicious derailment of Lucy’s character.

 

“You expect me to get _you_ a drink?” Cat questioned.

 

“Yep.” Lucy said with a smirk of her own.

 

“Fine.” Kara’s jaw nearly hit the floor and before she could even register what happened Cat was walking across the room towards the open bar. Lucy looked over at Kara and shrugged.

 

“How the hell did you do that?” Alex practically yelled into the coms.

 

“She’s an expert flirt.” Maggie said with a chuckle.

 

“Psh, okay.” Vasquez pipped up. Kara had almost forgotten she was there but she was even more surprised with her response. But she knew she wasn’t going to get much out of Vasquez right now, she just had to go and talk to Lena.

 

“I’ll be back.” Kara told Lucy as she rushed across the room and plopped down, rather ungracefully, at Lena’s table. “Hey. Hi.” Kara said as she readjusted her glasses. Lena’s eyes widened comically but then turned into an easy smile.

 

“I didn’t think you’d show.” Lena told her. “But I’m happy you have.” Lena toyed with the rim of her glass and looked around for a moment. “Boring crowd, huh?” Kara smiled. Small talk obviously wasn’t her forte. Kara wondered if Lena had always been alone like this. Lex’s betrayal probably screwed up any chance of casual conversation for her.

 

“Not you.” Kara assured Lena. “Are you attending any more events for the conference?” Lena shrugged and took a slow drink. Lena glanced over at Kara and for a moment, Kara wanted to ask her outright. _What the hell is this mess we’re in_? Kara couldn’t imagine that Lena knew anything about Astra or Max or Foreman. But if she was as cold and heartless as everyone else thought then maybe Kara was reading her wrong.

 

“I’m only here to show my face. Assure everyone that I’m invested in the safety and wellbeing of our city.” Lena said rather bureaucratically. “With Max God knows where, it looks like all eyes are on Cat and I. Girl power and all.” Lena smirked. “All we need is Supergirl here.”

 

“Why Supergirl?”

 

“Well it’s not like anyone would believe Cat or I were _actually_ good people. I wish I could talk to her, you know? Maybe she would see me differently.” Lena pondered.

 

“I’m starting to believe her.” Maggie said in the coms.

 

“Me too.” Lucy added. Kara looked across the room at Lucy who seemed to still be waiting on her drink. Kara shut off her com and leaned closer to Lena.

 

“What would you say to her?”

 

“To Supergirl?” Lena questioned with a chuckle. Her cheeks brightened and she leaned back in her seat. It only occurred to Kara now that Ms. Luthor was probably not used to hypotheticals. It was so easy for Kara to see the world beyond this one because she’d lived amongst the stars. Lena was too grounded but maybe Kara could change that.

 

“Yes. To Supergirl.”

 

“I’d tell her that…” Lena closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Kara could so easily see hopeful grace in the way she smiled. “I believe in this world. I’d say that I would do anything for a chance to prove that. I know I’m no hero…”

 

“Yes you are.” Kara said softly. “We all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! I know it was a little heavy on supercorp but I promise next chapter will be worth the wait for more sanvers. And who knows maybe an update will come a little quicker this time :)


	10. Let Go

Vasquez was too busy keeping track of J’onn, Kara, and Lucy to notice Alex staring at her. Alex was worried that Susan hadn’t slept at all and that she was going to work herself to death. They’d always been easy friends. A few drinks outside of work and the occasional time when Alex had to watch Vasquez’s cat, made them closer than most other DEO agents. Alex wondered if Vasquez remembered that this whole thing was a Code Black Unit case and that they might end up doing things they would regret later. They might have to kill aliens and people and keep going.

 

It was times like this that made Alex miss the old days. The times when there weren’t impending apocalypses and more than two people who she cared about on the line. Of course Kara and Lucy could objectively handle themselves but there were so many forces at work against them. Alex was starting to wonder if they would all make it. “Danvers.” Maggie whispered. Alex turned around and tried to rid her face of any stress. Calm is what Maggie needed in a situation like this and Alex was trying.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You were staring.” Maggie said in her matter of fact tone. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Alex said all too quickly. “I just worry about sending Kara in there. She seems a little out of her element.”

 

“You worry a lot about her. She seems tough enough.” Maggie said with a shrug. “Plus, Lucy’s got her back.” Susan turned around at the mention of Lucy’s name.

 

“Lucy’s nervous though.” Vasquez said as she typed some coordinates into her computer. Alex wondered if Lucy actually said that or if Vasquez just sensed it. It wasn’t really that far-fetched to believe that Vasquez could read people well. She was trained in voice analysis and had some background in psychology. “Kara’s turned off her com by the way.” Alex’s eyes shot to the building where the Gala was being held. This was not the time to care about privacy, one small voice inflection could be the difference between life and death. “Oh…we’re back on. Kara, you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” Kara said with her mouth clearly full of food. “Guys, I think this is a bust. Lena’s obviously a good guy and I think Foreman is a no show because of Max.”

 

“Wait a second.” Lucy sounded like she was rushing through a crowd. Suddenly Alex, Maggie, and Vasquez were hearing screams through the coms.

 

“Kara? Lucy? What’s happening?”

 

“I don’t…” Lucy started. “Oh shit!” Alex and Vasquez grabbed their guns and readied themselves to bolt out of the van.

 

“Wait, give me a gun!” Maggie said as she attempted to climb over the equipment and follow the _trained_ DEO agents. Vasquez wasn’t waiting for Alex, she was already sprinting towards the building. Alex turned and grabbed Maggie by her arm.

 

“Stay here.” Alex commanded.

 

“Alex-.”

 

“I don’t have time to explain this to you. Kara’s in there.” Alex pushed Maggie back in the van and slammed the door behind her as she ran after Vasquez. Maggie groaned and returned to her spot in the van.

 

 

* * *

 

When Alex entered the building the first thing she noticed was that most people were rushing towards the edge of the room. The second thing she noticed was that Lucy had her gun drawn and so did Vasquez but neither one of them were shooting. Alex made her way through the crowd and immediately saw what gave them pause.

 

A woman stood in the middle of the room with a bomb vest wrapped loosely on her body. She was crying frantically but staying put. Alex could faintly here someone screaming about how they were locked in but the only thing she could focus on was whether or not that bomb was big enough to kill everyone in the room.

 

“It’s not me! I didn’t do _this_. They grabbed me outside! I swear it’s not me!” The woman was yelling now but things were starting to become clearer now. This was an innocent woman and someone was using her as a weapon.

 

A human weapon. _Interesting_. “Who grabbed you, ma’am?” Lucy questioned. At this point only Alex, Lucy, and Vasquez were standing within twenty feet of her. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Cat sitting down at a table and watching everything unfold. “Where are they?”

 

“They blindfolded me! They said that they wanted to see how quickly she would respond.” Alex scanned the room. People were still screaming, it was chaos. But it wasn’t like the doors were locked before they ran in. There must be people guarding the building. Aliens, more than likely. If Alex was a betting woman she’d say it was Astra’s men.

 

Supergirl sped over from wherever she’d switched clothes and stood beside Alex. “What should I do Alex?” Kara asked. She seemed nervous, not like she usually was. Alex wondered if her hesitance had anything to do with her meeting with Astra the day before.

 

“Grab her and fly away-.” Alex started. Vasquez grabbed Alex’s arm.

 

“No. It’s a test.” Vasquez said confidentially.

 

“The only question is what they’re testing.” Lucy snapped. Before anyone could speculate any further, bullets started flying. “Never mind.” Everything was happening too fast and Alex was struggling to keep up. There were three shooters that only seemed to be focusing on the agents and Supergirl. Vasquez and Lucy took cover and Kara blocked Alex before she could get hit.

 

“Alex-.”

 

“Kara, can you get that vest off that woman quick enough to avoid a catastrophe?” Alex asked as she fired over Kara’s shoulder and hit on of the assailants in the knee. He fell to the ground only to be replaced by two more shooters.

 

“I’m not leaving you-.”

 

“I’m not more important than a fucking venue full of people, Kara! Go! Now.” Alex rushed out from behind Kara and fired enough bullets to give her sufficient cover before she ran over and grabbed Cat Grant and flipped a table to protect them. “Are you fucking crazy?” Alex yelled at Cat. Before the Queen of All Media could respond Alex saw Kara grab the vest off the woman and fly at super speed out of the top of the building.

 

“What the hell is going on, agent?” Cat said through gritted teeth.

 

“Does it look like I have any fucking idea?” Alex questioned.

 

“Alex?” Alex could’ve kicked herself for nearly forgetting that Maggie was sitting in a van outside of the building. “Do you know a brunette who can fly and also looks like she might murder people for fun?”

 

“Oh shit, it’s Astra!” Lucy said into the com.

 

“Maggie don’t move-.”

 

“I’m not moving, she’s just coming right for the van.” Alex jumped up and sprinted towards one of the exits. She shot the door open quickly and sprinted outside. Alex expected chaos but what she didn’t expect was to see Astra leaning against the van with a smirk. Before Alex could open her mouth to ask her what she was doing Astra had already sped in front of her and knocked the gun out of Alex’s hand.

 

“Don’t play with toys, agent. Someone might get hurt.” Astra knew how to intimidate, Alex had to give her that but right now all Alex cared about was that she hadn’t blown up and Maggie was still safely inside the van. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

 

“Me? Why?”

 

“Kara seemed so…adamant that you didn’t get hurt yesterday.”

 

“She’s a superhero. On this earth that means she protects people.” Alex said through gritted teeth. Alex was playing it cool even amongst the chaos. She was certain that Astra would be too focused on her foiled plan to notice Alex reaching towards her back holster for her Kryptonite knife.

 

“But you’re different.” Astra started.

 

“Maybe.” Alex smirked. “It’s too bad your plan didn’t work. Kara chose to save everyone instead of just protecting me. So you’re wrong about thinking I’m so special.”

 

“You made her make the right choice.” 

 

Alex grabbed her knife and swiped at Astra, only managing to cut her arm before she was thrown fifteen feet away. Alex skidded against the pavement and stopped just before she hit grass. Astra flew over to her, wrapping her fingers around her neck. Alex was surprised she didn’t just kill her right then and there.

 

“Let her go!” Maggie yelled. Alex looked over and she could see Maggie standing there holding taser that Maggie and Alex both knew would do nothing to stop Astra. But Maggie was walking towards them nonetheless and without the knife Alex knew she couldn’t stop Astra.

 

Alex was desperate and she knew that this could not end well.

 

“You’re brave.” Astra grabbed Alex’s chin and made her look at her. “I like you.” Astra said before shooting up into the sky. Maggie rushed over to Alex’s side and lugged her up to her feet.

 

“You alright?” Maggie questioned. Alex looked up at Astra’s disappearing form in the sky. No of this made any sense. Why would Astra just let her go? “Danvers?”

 

“She didn’t kill me.” Alex said quietly. It took Alex a moment to gather her thoughts. She looked at Maggie and then down to the taser in Maggie’s hand. “Why would you get out of the van? I told you to stay there-.”

 

“She was going to hurt you-.”

 

“So what?” Alex gritted her teeth together. She looked towards the building. There was no more shooting. Alex didn’t know if she should be relieved or not. Maggie looked up when Supergirl flew back into the venue. “I better get in there-.”

 

“No.” Maggie blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“I said no.” Maggie looked up at the sky. Supergirl flew back into the venue. Both Maggie and Alex knew that she’d easily save the day. Not that Alex believed anyone was actually going to get hurt. Astra made it pretty clear that she’d set this whole thing up. Just to prove a stupid point. “Stay.” Maggie stepped forward and rested the palm of her hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex couldn’t move, she could barely function.

 

What was Maggie doing? Was she about to…? “You should’ve stayed in the van.”

 

“I couldn’t let her hurt you.”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“I can see that.” Maggie nodded to Alex’s cuts and bruises. “Why don’t you let me take care of you for a change?”

 

 

* * *

 

They were back at Alex’s apartment earlier than she’d anticipated. Kara and J’onn went over the details of the night. For starters, J’onn found nothing of interest at Maxwell Lord’s Headquarters except that he found some documents labeled O.K.A.A. Lucy was going to talk to Max but if she got nothing this time then J’onn would have a shot at reading Max’s mind.

 

Supergirl was taking Lena Luthor back to her condo uptown. Alex warned Kara not to give Lena too much information, she still didn’t completely trust her. Even if Alex wanted to discuss more, her arm was bleeding and she was too tired to sit through a hundred debriefings on the situation. Tomorrow was another day. One day closer to the whole world ending, but still.

 

Maggie watched Alex fix up her arm. Maggie ate _Sour Patch Kids_ and talked endlessly about every move that every person made that night. She was psychoanalyzing like always. Alex was too focused on being in pain to notice that Maggie had moved from Lucy’s actions to hers. “…and I was worried when you went inside. But you seemed too determined. You said ‘Kara’s in there’. And right then nothing else mattered to you.”

 

“She’s important to me.” Alex winced in pain and fear. Maggie was about to figure everything out and Alex would have to live with the fact that she didn’t tell her the truth. Even when lies were piling up and they were so messy that she didn’t even know why she was lying anymore. Maggie saw through her and she couldn’t be honest with her. Not until now. “Kara’s-.”

 

“Your sister.” Maggie leaned towards Alex and took over cleaning her wounds. “You don’t have to hide from me.” Alex wondered how true that was because over the past few days all she wanted to do was hide. Alex wished this was all so easy. Supergirl could figure it all out and save the world. But Alex knew Kara wasn’t ready for that kind of test. She could never do this on her own. “Alex, talk to me.”

 

“And say what?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Maggie was pleading now. Searching for a reason behind all of this. Alex wasn’t sure if she could give her that, not right now. “Why did you come to National City?”

 

“I told you-.”

 

“Tell me the truth this time.” Alex demanded. Maggie tossed a bloody cotton ball and grabbed another. Maggie’s eyes met hers and Alex fucking knew this look. It was the way she looked when she was gearing up to go out to clubs in college. That look of determination and haste and self-deprecating fear. That look meant uncertainty and Maggie didn’t wear it well.

 

“That night when you took me shooting. I realized how easy it was to talk to you. I was talking about shit I never told anyone because I’ve always been afraid of my trust backfiring. But with you it was different.” Maggie leaned against the counter and smiled at Alex. “Nothing has to be more than it is. With you things seemed so cut and dry and then suddenly when I cooked you dinner I felt like…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you were slipping away. I mean, how could that be? It was so chill and fun and then when I told you what I thought of Foreman you went all super-agent Danvers on me. I was losing you. I was losing a friend. And I knew if I didn’t come out here with you then I’d lose you for good.” Alex shouldn’t have even asked. She knew that now. All her curiosity brought her was awkward tension that didn’t have to be there. “You’re shutting down.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are. Look…” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and smiled. “Maybe my intentions were all wrong. I can see that now but…I’m in this fight. So let me fight.”

 

“You don’t get it Maggie. I know you think you understand aliens and bad guys and whatever else but…I’ve seen horrible things. And that doesn’t just start and end with Maxwell Lord or Foreman.” Alex sighed and closed her eyes. She wished she could just rest for a moment. She pulled her hands away from Maggie. “Over the past few days all I keep feeling is regret. I wish we could’ve stayed in River Crest. It felt small and uneventful but still just…safe. I feel that would’ve been good. For me at least.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“That I hate how this is. I hate that I’m learning about you with the weight of the world on our shoulders. I feel like I’m losing control.”

 

“Alex, you’re allowed to let go.” Maggie’s voice was so soft that Alex almost had to strain to hear her. “It’s just me here.”

 

“I don’t know what happens if I let go.” Alex confessed. She could feel everything boiling up in her stomach. She wanted to vomit or maybe just run. Probably go for a bottle of whiskey but she couldn’t move.

 

Alex remembered that she was supposed to be telling Maggie the truth. J’onn and Lucy already agreed that it was for the best that she knew. But Alex still had to wonder. Was her vulnerability going to screw everything up? Confessing it all at once might make Maggie even more upset. Like Alex was dropping all this crap on her because she was weak willed and uncontrollable. Like she hadn’t been thinking about telling Maggie everything since the first time they met. “Alex, look at me.” Alex didn’t but she liked to believe that Maggie didn’t mind. “I know there’s a good heart in there. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

 

“Maggie, I have to tell you-.”

 

“Wait. Me first.” Alex finally looked up at Maggie. She didn’t realize until now how soft Maggie’s eyes had gotten. She wondered what Maggie would say if she pulled her closer. She wondered if she’d let her kiss her just for that moment because this moment was all that they had. Would it scare Maggie away? Would she scare herself if she tried? “I want you to know that…um…” Maggie chuckled quietly and then smiled. “I’m a better person when I’m around you. I’m braver. And it just sucks that we might have to go back to normal after you save the world.”

 

“You don’t have to boost my ego.”

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. What I’m trying to say is…” Maggie let her hands fall to the table. She stared at them for a second and then returned her gaze to Alex. “You’re beautiful. In the best and worst ways you’re beautiful. And I think you need to hear that. Even if it’s from some nobody from the Midwest.”

 

“You’re not just some nobody, Maggie.”

 

“I will be when this is all over. Things will be normal again.”

 

“What’s normal?” Alex said with a smile. “And besides, after we live to tell the tale…we should go out. You know? Just us. Maybe we could go to a movie or maybe grab a few beers.” Alex would’ve reacted to Maggie expression a lot sooner if she could get an accurate read on it. Maggie’s mouth was slightly ajar and her cheeks were darkening to the point where Alex had to say something. “What?”

 

“I just…I didn’t think…” Maggie cocked her head to the side. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

 

“What? What?!” Alex stepped back and shook her head. “No, I’m not-.”

 

“Oh! Of course not. I’m sorry, I just thought you meant-.”

 

“No-.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Yeah.” Maggie cleared her throat and sighed. “Shit. I just screwed everything up, didn’t I?” Alex glanced over at her and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

 

“No, but I’m probably about to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I lied to you.” Alex stood up and readied herself to be exposed. She was ready and willing to take whatever push back she would get. All she wanted right now was to offer up some clarity for Maggie so at least they could be friends. She really needed that right now. Just a friend. “I’m not just some ex-military super genius security guard. I mean I am a genius. And sorta military but it’s more than that.” Alex took a deep breath. And of course this had nothing to do with what Maggie had insinuated only a few moments ago. Of course Alex wasn’t throwing herself under the bus because she was afraid that Maggie might have thought that Alex was into her. Because that would, of course, be crazy. And Alex wasn’t crazy about anything. Or anyone. “I’m an agent for-.”

 

There was a loud _crash_ and before Alex could even react Astra’s hand was around her throat. Maggie kicked back her chair and tried to lunge at Astra but she was quickly, and easily, thrown across the room. “What the fuck?” Alex said as she tried to pry Astra’s fingers from around her neck. It was no use but she wasn’t just about to let some deadbeat ex-aunt alien murder her without at least trying to fight back.

 

“Where have you taken Maxwell?” _Jesus Christ_ , Alex thought. Of course Astra was working with Max. The whole alien attack must have been a set up just so that they could rid the world of any suspicion. Maybe Astra and Max had joined forces to take out some of their mutual enemies. It wouldn’t have surprised Alex if that was the case. Not at all.

 

“Taken? Isn’t he at his office?” Astra released Alex but didn’t take a step away. Her eyes remained focused on the Alex.

 

“Most humans have a fairly obvious physiological reaction to lying. But your physiology has no shifted.” Astra grabbed the front of Alex’s shirt and pulled her closer. “Okay, Brave One. Let’s see how easily I can break you-.”

 

“Kara will kill you.” Alex gritted through her teeth. She glanced over at Maggie and could see that she was struggling to get to her feet. “If it’s worth it to you then do whatever the hell you want to me. But if you love Kara then you’ll back down.”

 

Astra stepped back and frowned like she was contemplating. Alex’s gun was too far away not that it would do anything. And she knew that if she ran then Astra would be too unpredictable to control. All Alex could do was stand there and watch Astra ponder and Maggie wipe the blood from her forehead. “And what about this one?” Astra pointed to Maggie. “Is she Kara’s _family_ too? Does Kara love her?” Astra’s eyes began heating up. Alex could see the bubbling white and red form and she knew that Astra was readying herself to kill Maggie.

 

“No!” Alex swung at Astra barely fazed the woman as she smirked and returned her eyes to their normal state. Astra wrapped her arms around Alex, holding her in place.

 

“Okay, Alexandra Danvers of Earth. I am starting to see what love is.” Astra held Alex tight as they flew out of her apartment. Alex could just barely hear Maggie screaming behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I might update a little sooner because I'm thinking of breaking the next chapter up into two parts. It's starting to get kind of crazy (which is a great thing!).


	11. Our Lives and How to Save Them Part One

No one was answering their phone. Not even Lucy who Maggie had watched text like a maniac for four straight hours on a plane. She knew they were probably debriefing or something but she needed them right now. And if they weren’t going to fucking answer then Maggie knew she had to get their attention somehow. So Maggie borrowed Alex’s keys and borrowed Alex’ motorcycle and somehow found herself standing in Lena Luthor’s waiting room arguing with a very burnt out security guard.

 

Maggie already knew that she was in the building extremely late. And she knew that she was way out of line. But she also knew that Lena Luthor would be working in her office trying to make sense of what the hell happened earlier that night. And she knew that if she just made enough noise then sooner or later she would get results. “No I’m not fucking leaving! Go ahead and call the police. I don’t care.” Maggie could see the office doors open out of the corner of her eye. She was all but ready to pat herself on the back when she saw that Lena wasn’t wearing a power suit or a blazer. She wasn’t even wearing jeans. Lena Luthor was standing there holding a class of bourbon wearing a black t-shirt, grey joggers, and fuzzy socks.

 

“Holy shit.” Maggie mumbled as Lena eyed her curiously.

 

“Bruce, just let the woman in if she wants to speak to me. And you can go home and get some rest, alright?” The security guard, Bruce apparently, looked incredulous but he let Maggie go. Lena opened her door wider and Maggie followed her into her office.

 

Up until this point, Maggie hadn’t really considered what to do next. And now that Lena Luthor was leaning up against her desk and lowkey tipsy, it was getting harder to come up with an aggregable plan. “How may I help you…?”

 

“Maggie.”

 

“Maggie.” Lena set her glass down and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m curious only because you seemed so adamant out there but if you try and kill me at least give me to decency to die in something other than sweatpants.”

 

“I won’t kill you.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But I do need a favor.” Maggie pressed her finger to the cut near her hairline and winced. She’d really have to take care of that sooner or later. Lena noticed the blood right away and suddenly she seemed even more curious. “I need you to get Supergirl.”

 

“For your cut? I think you can just get a bandage-.”

 

“No, it’s not about this cut.” Maggie twirled Alex’s keys in her hand for a moment before continuing. “Okay, long story short. My friend was kidnapped by some alien baddie and Supergirl is the only one who can save her. And she won’t answer her damn phone-.”

 

“You have Supergirl’s phone number?” Maggie bit her tongue.

 

“That’s also…a long story.” Maggie just wanted to scream. Why did this have to be so hard? Alex could be hurt right now. She just needed to suck it up and figure this out before it was too late. “Look, can’t you just like do something? Don’t all the rich people in this city have some kind of direct line to Supergirl? Because I needed her to be here like yesterday.”

 

“I don’t know how to get in contact with her-.”

 

“I need you to figure something out then. This alien just took the best chance of saving the damn world with her and if we can’t get her back then consider the world dead. You are strong and powerful and good so give me something here. Please.” Maggie could tell that Lena wasn’t used to people talking to her that way.

 

But Lena wasn’t scared. And Maggie noticed.

 

Lena walked over to her computer and immediately started typing. “The easiest way to get Supergirl here would be to light a car on fire in the middle of the road but that might be a bit dramatic.” Maggie walked to the front of Lena’s desk and poured herself a glass of bourbon while she waited. “And not to mention there are other obvious dangers in that method.”

 

“Okay, Chaotic Good…what’s plan b?”

 

“I’m creating a fake APB for me so that Supergirl will think that someone has kidnapped me.” Maggie nearly spit out her drink. Lena looked as calm as ever. “If I’m right, whatever organization Supergirl works for also remains updated on any and all police activity in National City. She should come here soon enough.”

 

“Why put an APB on you and not someone else?” Lena leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

 

“Maybe I have something to prove.” Lena said quietly. “But I have faith in her. She’ll come.” Maggie had a million questions. For starters, why the hell did Lena Luthor throw herself into this mess without a second thought? “I know she will.”

 

 

* * *

 

Alex was definitely not going to make it out of this alive. She knew this for two reasons. One, Astra was pissed. And not just in the: _I want to take over the world and be the ruler of everything_ type of way. Not even in the: _Humans are boring and impulsive so I’m also bored and impulsive_ type of way. No. Astra was pissed way the fuck off and it was showing and Alex didn’t know how she could make herself docile enough to not be perceived as the biggest threat in the world right now.

 

Which brings her to the second reason Alex was most certainly going to die.

 

Astra had this wild idea that Alex was somehow the source of all governmental knowledge and that somehow Alex had managed to brainwash Kara into “thinking that Alex loved her” and if Astra could just figure out the tech that Alex used then she would “exterminate her”. Which was a great image that Alex could play through her head over and over until Astra actually decided to start breaking fingers instead of stepping on her hand lightly. “I told you already. Kara is not brainwashed.” Alex tried to look around the open warehouse for an escape route. Not that she had an actual chance of getting away. “But I’m starting to think that you are.”

 

“Why do you insist on joking when your life could end in a matter of moments?” Astra pressed down on Alex’s hand harder. “I will never understand these human costumes.”

 

“Why do you think that taking me is going to change anything?” That caught Astra off guard. Alex knew that she had to press the issue if this was going to get anywhere. “You can’t expect me to believe that a bunch of alien criminals want to sit around while you toy with me. Tell me what you’re trying to prove? Explain to me how hurting me is going to get Kara back. Because from what I can see, you’re losing control.”

 

“You know nothing-.”

 

“I know what it’s like to lose someone.” Astra released Alex and stepped back. Alex only had one chance. One chance to live. All she had to do was run. So why the hell was she just lying there on the ground and watching Astra try and hold back tears. “Sometimes everything that we love is ripped from us and we have to start over again. People grow and change and when we find them again, they’re not who they used to be. So we do the only thing that we can do. We break ourselves down and build ourselves up so we can find out exactly who we are.” Alex pushed herself up to her feet and stood in front of Astra. “You took me because you can’t face Kara. But right now, you have to face her. You need to tell her that you still held on to every ounce of love she gave you.”

 

“She won’t listen.” Astra covered her eyes and turned away from Alex. “I watched her look to you first before she saved hundreds of people. You are her safety net now. Not me.”

 

“Astra.” Alex wanted to scream. She wanted to grab Astra and throw her across the room. What was with Kryptonian’s and their obnoxious need to fix everything they break? There was no way in hell Alex could talk her way out of this. There was no way Astra would listen to her heart. She needed something more. “What did you take from Maxwell Lord’s Headquarters?”

 

“That’s miniscule. We are discussing Kara-.”

 

“We’re discussing our lives and how to save them.” Alex stepped forward and grabbed Astra’s arm. She was thrown to the ground a second later. She’d need a nice warm massage later and probably a few bandages. “Kara won’t kill you.”

 

“What?”

 

“If it comes down to it. Kara could never do it. You’re family and that means something to her.” Alex looked up at Astra. “So prove to her that the woman she admired is still worth loving. Astra… Kara only has one world left to save. So don’t make this harder than it has to be. What’d you take from Maxwell Lord?”

 

“Take?” Astra scoffed. “You use this word as if Maxwell was not willing to give.”

 

“What?”

 

“Lord gave us access. The whole thing was a setup.”

 

“A setup? What do you mean?”

 

“Maxwell used part of Foreman’s technology. And ours. It’s for the greater good. It’s to save earth-.”

 

“Astra! You don’t understand.” Alex pulled herself up to her feet. “Lord’s playing you. He was keeping aliens and humans in Foreman’s lab. He’s trying to exterminate you.”

 

“I do not understand this joke.”

 

“It’s not a fucking joke. Astra…” Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “He’s up to something. Something bigger than even you could ever believe. And right now…I need you to tell me what the hell your plan was. Because if it has to do with the guy they were keeping in the lab-.”

 

“It was no man that was in there.”

 

“What do you mean? What’d they do to him?”

 

“It was a test.” Astra started. “Max needed to make sure that it would work. He had to know that Bennu could be used to activate units of trained fighters. To protect us from invaders.”

 

“Bennu? The phoenix? Like the one that Foreman had on his ring?” Astra nodded. “Who was this first test subject?”

 

“You mean you don’t know?”

 

“Astra! Tell me.”

 

“The small one. The one with the nice smile. Sawyer. I believe her name was.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Not to be a buzzkill or anything but can we please stop telling everyone we meet about the super-secret government organization that we all work for?” Lucy snapped as she looked directly at Kara. At least Vasquez was keeping Lena busy and out of earshot while Hank, Kara, Lucy, and Maggie were trying to find solid ground.

 

“Well maybe things would be a lot easier if you all just answered your damn phones.” Maggie replied. “And can we quit complaining about our methods and start trying to find Alex?” Kara crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Maggie.

 

“You still haven’t explained what happened.”

 

“I already told you. Alex is missing. I didn’t think I needed to give you a play by play because I figured superheroes are used to doing super-things. Like finding Alex.” Maggie was more impatient than she’d ever been in her life. How could Kara just be standing there waiting for direction? And why did she take the time to bring Lena Luthor here when she should’ve been bringing Alex home? “If I could fucking fly I’d be looking for her myself-.”

 

“Okay, Maggie.” J’onn said firmly. “Go with Lucy and try and recount exactly what happened. If there are any updates then tell Vasquez and she’ll direct us.” J’onn looked over at Supergirl and nodded for her to follow him. Supergirl and J’onn flew away a moment later.

 

Maggie balled her fists up and found herself throwing a stack of papers across the room a moment later. “Hey, hey!” Lucy wrapped her arms around Maggie and dragged her into the training room. Lucy practically tossed Maggie down on the mats. “What the fuck is your problem?”

 

“My problem? Are you kidding?” Maggie could barely breathe. She felt like her lungs were on fire and her head was about to explode. “You all are superheroes and underground agents and Alex is missing and I seem to be the only one losing their fucking mind.”

 

“Calm down-.”

 

“You calm down.” Maggie stood and tried to brush past Lucy but Lucy grabbed her arm and held her in place.

 

“Hey, we’re trying to get her back alright. Jesus Christ. Who knew such a small person could have so much rage.” Lucy pushed Maggie back and chuckled. “Astra won’t hurt her. If Alex was in real danger then…well you’d know.”

 

“She means something-.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell.”

 

“No, you can’t.” Maggie wanted to scream. Alex Danvers was driving her crazy and no one understood. They all thought Alex was just some no b.s. badass but they were missing out on all the best parts. Alex could be shy and thoughtful. Alex was beautiful and warm and if Supergirl didn’t come back with her alive then Maggie was going to regret the last few weeks for the rest of her life.

 

It didn’t have to be about love. But it was. And Maggie couldn’t change that.

 

“My parents kicked me out the moment I came out of the closet. I had to move in with my alcoholic aunt just so that I could stay in district and even then that high school was a hell hole. People played games with me every single day. They tricked me into pretending like they cared and then took videos of people beating me up after school. So when I say that you don’t understand I fucking mean it.” Maggie swallowed and yanked her arm out of Lucy’s grasp. “When Alex Danvers walked into that stupid coffee shop in the middle of a subpar college campus, I knew that something was wrong. She was too good to be true, obviously. But I didn’t even care because I had to know her. And when I started talking to her it was so abundantly clear that she was worth it. Anything she wanted I’d give. I jumped ship when I knew she might need my help-.”

 

“Okay, I get it. You like her-.”

 

“We’re not talking about _like_. We’re talking about me learning how to breathe again.” Maggie knew that she could never get Lucy to understand. Lucy thought about things differently. Lucy saw things differently. “I know Alex will never feel the same way. And I’d never push things. It’s just that…she showed me how to care about someone again. So forgive me if I’m scared. I’ve lost everyone, okay? I can’t lose her.”

 

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and Maggie wondered if she’d freaked her out. Maybe she shouldn’t have admitted all this. Maybe Lucy would start asking questions that she couldn’t answer. “Just so we’re clear, you’re telling me that you’re in love with Alex but you haven’t made a move yet?”

 

Maggie stared blankly.

 

“A nod will do.” Maggie nodded and Lucy grinned. “Great! So, not to pressure you or anything but I’ve sort of got a bet going on you two so if you could just maybe hurry up and kiss her then you’d be doing us both a favor. Preferably by the end of the week. But again, no pressure-.”

 

“What the hell?” Maggie didn’t know if she should smack Lucy or laugh. “A bet with who?”

 

“I think it’s _whom_ -.”

 

“Lucy!”

 

“Susan and J’onn.” Lucy said with a grin. “But now that Lena’s here I might try and get her in on the action. She has a lot more money than me-.”

 

“Hey! You can’t just bet on my life.” Maggie reminded her. “But just for the record, who’s betting for what?”

 

“Well I said that you would kiss Alex by the end of the week. Susan thinks that Alex will kiss you first. And J’onn, being the most boring green Martian in all of history said that he thinks you will talk about your feelings but it will be a few weeks until you’re kissing.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“I know right.” Lucy said before putting her hands on her hips. “What’s that?” She nodded towards Maggie. Maggie looked around and shrugged.

 

“What’s what?”

 

“That.” Lucy walked closer and touched the back of Maggie’s neck. “Oh, it’s a tat.” Maggie touched the back of her neck and frowned.

 

“I don’t have any tattoos.” Maggie assured her. “You okay? Did you get hit on the head?”

 

“No.” Lucy started tugging off Maggie’s jacket. “I’m not crazy. I’m looking right at a…” Lucy moves closer to Maggie and studies the tattoo closer. “A bird thingy. Or is it a…phoenix?” Lucy stepped back and stared at Maggie with her mouth hanging open. “Wait…”

 

“What? What’s going on?”

 

“The phoenix. Alex said that…-.” The intercoms screeched and Lucy covered her ears and nearly fell over. “What the hell?” The intercoms started playing some kind of xylophone lullaby and Lucy could safely say that she’d never been more confused in her entire life. Susan burst into the room with her gun drawn.

 

“You two okay?”

 

“Yeah, why is this shit playing?”

 

“Lord’s done something to the intercoms. His cell door is locked and we can’t get in.” Susan explained.

 

“So, he’s trying to annoy us to death? I don’t get it.” Lucy plugged her ears tighter. “I’m gonna kill that mother fucking asshole-.” Before Lucy could storm out of the room, Maggie grabbed her gun and pointed it at her. Lucy was too dumbfounded to do or say anything. She just glared while Susan pointed her gun at Maggie. “Maggie-.”

 

“Luce!” Susan yelled. “Step back!”

 

“Maggie, what the hell are you doing? It’s me!”

 

“Lucy, look at her eyes.” Susan cocked her gun and tried to move closer. Lucy turned and looked at Maggie. She looked ridged. She looked vacant. She didn’t look like a killer at all. Maggie just looked lost. “Whoever that is…it’s not Maggie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got way more action-y than I intended but I'm sort of loving it. Let me know what you all think!


	12. Kiss Later, Kill Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where Part II of the previous chapter is, it's coming up next.

“Do you even know how to fly?” Alex grumbled as she laid on the ground and stared up at the sky. Alex was going to need some painkillers and a full week of uninterrupted sleep after this. And probably therapy. Because there was no way she could deal with the way she felt about Maggie while she was trying to figure out how to un-brainwash her at the same time.

 

 Astra stood a few feet away. She was too busy fixing her uniform so she’d look presentable when she saw Kara. “It takes some getting used to.” Astra said in her matter-of-fact tone. As per usual. “You are quite fragile.”

 

“Maybe I’d be less _fragile_ if you stopped throwing me on the ground.” Astra walked over and pulled Alex up to her feet. “Thanks.”

 

“Now, where is this facility?” Astra said. Alex could tell that she was about to start x-raying the space around them in a moment.

 

“Astra, I had you fly here for a reason. I can’t give up the location of the DEO to you.” Alex took off the button up she was wearing over a grey t-shirt. She ripped off one of the sleeves and held it out to Astra. “Blindfold yourself.” Alex demanded.

 

“You don’t trust me?”

 

“Three minutes ago you were threatening to kill me. Four hours ago you strapped a bomb to a civilian just to prove yourself. Of course I don’t trust you.” Astra frowned and grabbed the sleeve. She tied it around her eyes and held out her arms, waiting for her next directions. “If you really want me to trust you then don’t use your x-ray vision.” Alex walked over and grabbed Astra’s arm. They started walking in the direction of the DEO. “If you want to start proving yourself to Kara then you need to start with me.”

 

“You are wasting time.” Astra said.

 

“I need time to understand.” Alex explained. “What did they do to her?”

 

“It’s rather complicated I’m afraid.” Astra said before nearly tripping over a fallen tree stump. “They’ve...they’ve utilized the Bennu technology to activate the sleeper agents. But they had to get her to a place of susceptibility. During the summer they spent two months essentially creating a weapon in her head. Once triggered she becomes someone else. A separate person intent on killing whomever Maxwell pleases.” Alex wanted to vomit but she knew she had to keep moving. While Max was locked in a cell Maggie would be safe. And it’s not like Max would ever be near Maggie anyway.

 

“Why her?”

 

“They wanted a brilliant mind. They wanted a body that could do the work.” Astra turned her head towards Alex and Alex knew that she was looking at her. She didn’t even care. “But she’s still herself.”

 

“What?”

 

“When she’s activated she changes but…all this time. When you’re known her, she has been herself.” Astra looked ahead. Alex felt like her insides were burning and she couldn’t stop it. “You can still love her.”

 

“Shut up.” Alex said.

 

“The bad things that she might do don’t make her bad. She can be redeemed.” Astra’s timid hopefulness was making Alex question whether or not she could stand being around the woman. For someone who was supposedly the commander of an army of powerful aliens, she was incredibly meek and transparent when it came to Kara. And that was probably her biggest weakness. Kara.

 

Astra was flooded with guilt and pain and she couldn’t see beyond its effect of Kara. “You hurt her.”

 

“Who-.”

 

“Maggie!” Alex released Astra and stepped away from her. “Your technology hurt her. You’re just as awful as Maxwell and Foreman. And you let your obsession with ruling the world take over everything. You let them play you because you weren’t thinking. All you could see was Kara. And that just might get us all killed.” Alex reached forward and pulled the blindfold off Astra’s eyes. “If you want to learn how to be good you have to see beyond what you want. Because it’s not about us. It’s about what we’re willing to do to save the world.”

 

“I just wanted a home.”

 

“We all do.” Alex nodded for them to continue walking. “But what happens when your husband, Non, finds out that you betrayed him? What happens when everything you’ve been working for is suddenly crumbling and Kara doesn’t welcome you as family?”

 

“I do not like this hypothesis.” Astra mumbled.

 

“You have to know what you’re really fighting for.”

 

“What are you really fighting for, Brave One?”

 

“A chance.” Alex stopped walking and stared ahead, looking at the small burrowed entrance to the DEO. “I know I deserve to be happy.”

 

“What does happy look like?”

 

“I think it looks like Maggie.” Alex blushed at her own confession. Astra smiled. “But I can’t have that if we don’t fix this.”

 

“If you and Kara are sisters then…does that make us family?” Alex just looked at Astra. No words could answer that question. Only actions and blood separated the two from their fears. “I will save this world for my family.” Astra smiled a little to herself. Pride was seeping from her lips. “I will make this my home.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Where the fuck is Supergirl_? That’s the first thing Lucy thought. Mostly, as she stood there with a gun pointed to her face, she wondered if Maggie was still _in there_. “Susan, get out of here.”

 

“I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Yes you are.” Lucy commanded. “Get J’onn.” Susan lowered her weapon and sprinted out of the room. Lucy thought about doing the same but she knew that any sudden movement might trigger Maggie and she’d be dead before she even turned around. Speaking of Maggie. “Can you hear me?”

 

All Lucy could see on Maggie’s face was pain. It was like Maggie was fighting and clawing her way to the surface but she just couldn’t break free. “Stick with me, Professor.”

 

“Lucy! Help!” There she was. For a split second Maggie broke out but that was all Lucy needed to know. Lucy slowly reached up to her ear and turned the com on.

 

“J’onn-.”

 

“Lane, we’re heading back to the DEO. Vasquez says that something’s going on with Maggie and Lord has locked himself in his cell.”

 

“J’onn, you need to shut down the DEO mainframe. And cut the intercom.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because I think Lord has activated some kind of sleeper cell thing and I need us to shut down.”

 

“But if everything’s shut down, how will we keep the hostiles in?” J’onn questioned.

 

“Luckily, we’ve got superheroes on our side.” Lucy said with a half assed chuckle.

 

“Actually.” Lucy heard a loud _bang_ and yelling. “We’ve got company.”

 

 

* * *

 

Next time Alex decided to bring a formerly evil alien on a path to redemption into the DEO, she’d have to call first. Of course this was all assuming that she’d make it out of this situation alive. She was also, idiotically, assuming that Astra had grabbed her and used her body as a shield just as a safety precaution. Not because Astra was actually still evil and had used her to get into the DEO so she and Lord could walk out towards the sunset and put the entire city under mind control.

 

And yet…

 

Alex was starting to wonder. Because Astra was holding her pretty tightly and there were at least five guns drawn on them and a very angry looking Kara hovering a few feet away and readying her eyes for some serious heat.

 

And what the hell was with the music?

 

“Alex, are you alright?” Kara questioned.

 

“I’m good. Everything’s good. If you all could just drop your weapons-.” An agent cocked his gun and Astra stepped back. She was suspicious and rightfully so, Astra didn’t know if she could trust anyone. Not even her niece.

 

“Alex, she kidnapped you-.” J’onn started.

 

“We do not have time to negotiate.” Astra started. “I am renouncing my role as an ally of Maxwell Lord. I will help you stop him.” Astra released Alex and held up her hands. One of the agents readied his gun to take Astra out. Alex jumped in front of it.

 

“Stand down!” Alex demanded. “Everyone needs to get to Max Lord as fast as you can.” Alex looked to J’onn for support. He sighed and lowered his gun.

 

“Supergirl, you and Agent Williams need to stand guard outside of Maxwell’s cell. Take Agents Arc and Miller with you.” Alex gave Kara a firm nod. Even though Alex knew that Kara trusted her with her life and more, she also knew that she was going to be pissed that Alex had blindsided her. And to make matters worse, Alex could see Lena Luthor being guarded in one of the conference rooms just twenty feet away. Great. As if things couldn’t get any worse.

 

Actually, Alex thought, worse would be Maggie being in danger.

 

“What about Maggie?” Kara questioned. Alex tensed and she could hear Astra let out a breath.

 

“What about her? What’s wrong? What happened?” Alex found herself standing only a foot away from Kara in no time. If something happened to Maggie, why didn’t Kara tell her the moment she walked in? “Is she okay?”

 

“She’s in the DEO. In the training room.” Kara said. Alex felt like she was going to vomit with the way Kara was looking at her. She could sense the pity even before Kara spoke again. “Maggie has a gun on Lucy-.” Alex was already reading herself to walk to the training room.

 

Kara reached out and grabbed her hand. “Alex, you don’t know what’s going on with Maggie.”

 

“Supergirl’s right. Lucy’s been able to handle things thus far. And Agent Vasquez is going to kill the power in a few moments. We will need you out here-.”

 

“The power? Why?”

 

“The music. It must be a trigger or something-.”

 

“J’onn-.”

 

“Alex! You don’t know what’s going on with Maggie-.”

 

“Yes, we do.” Astra interjected. Kara and J’onn glared enough to make an adult squirm. Astra was completely unfazed. “Trust us.”

 

“Trust me.” Alex urged Kara and J’onn. They didn’t speak. Instead, Kara started for Max’s cell. J’onn grabbed a gun out of his holster and handed it to Alex before he waved her on. Alex and Astra rushed toward the training room.

 

Alex could feel it. That sinking feeling in the back of her mind. She knew that Kara and her would never be the same after today. Kara would wonder why Alex didn’t call her the moment she discovered that Astra might not be a threat. She would wonder why Alex took the time to walk her through the woods rather than just let J’onn know that she was safe.

 

There was something different about them now. And Alex couldn’t figure out if it was because of Maggie or Lena Luthor and frankly, she didn’t care. Different is tough and scary, but different doesn’t have to be the end. Different didn’t have to mean that sister nights were cancelled or

 

“You need to let me take the lead.” Alex warned Astra. “Because if you come in here and try and dictate how things are run, it will get messy. And Kara will break and we will all fucking die.” Alex stopped at the door. She could hear Lucy talking. She sounded soft, vulnerable even. That did nothing to quell Alex’s fears. “Stay here.”

 

“But I can help.”

 

“I know.” Alex said. She wanted to tell Astra that she couldn’t do everything all at once. She couldn’t be a loyal aunt and friend and ex-enemy all in one moment. Alex would never admit it, but suddenly she was starting to feel real sorrow for Astra. She must be as lost as Alex sometimes felt.

 

She didn’t need a reminder of that when she was in the room with Lucy and Maggie.

 

“If things go to shit then you need to leave the DEO-.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m the only one who thinks you’re not some evil monster! And if I don’t make it out of that room then Kara will never believe a word you say. So just listen to me and stay here.” Alex turned the handle and walked into the room.

 

She saw the gun in Maggie’s hand first. Next she saw the way Lucy was holding up her hand and trying to talk Maggie down. But Maggie wasn’t there. There was no lightheartedness, no smiling, no warmth; all that Maggie was. Lucy turned and watched as Alex walked further into the room. Maggie pointed the gun at Alex, but there was no vicious intent behind it.

 

She was fighting, like always.

 

“Alex, get out of here!” Lucy yelled.

 

“Vasquez is gonna cut the power. Once that happens, Maggie will come back to us.”

 

“You sure about that?” Lucy questioned.

 

“I’m hoping at least.” Lucy cocked her head to the side and let out a light laugh. “A lot of shit has happened today. Shit that I could never even fathom. So why not another miracle? Why not let us out of this room alive?”

 

“Who did this to her?” Lucy questioned. Alex could hear the anger boiling up in her voice. “Who would…how could they…?”

 

“Lord and Foreman.” Alex said through gritted teeth. “They’ll get theirs. Don’t worry.” Just then the lights shut off and the music went dead soon after. Alex could hear the sound of a gun landing on a padded mat on the ground. She couldn’t see anything but she could hear Maggie’s breathing quicken. “Maggie?”  


“Alex? I can’t see anything. I can’t-…” Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her flashlight. She clicked it on and was nearly knocked over as Maggie rushed past her and hugged Alex. “You’re here. I thought…I was trying so hard to find you and I even went to Lena Luthor because no one would answer their phone and then they took me here and then everything just felt like…drowning. My senses were all distorted and I just felt like I was so far away.” Maggie took a deep breath and held Alex tighter. “But you’re here.”

 

“I’m here.” Alex whispered.

 

“And I’m here too.” Lucy butted in. She waved her flashlight around and pointed toward the door. “Can some please start making sense? Now would be good.”

 

“Astra’s here-.” Alex started. She knew that it was a horrible idea to start off what that, but they were going to find out eventually.

 

“What?!” Lucy yelled.

 

“The extraterrestrial-badass-baddie is here?” Maggie asked. Lucy pointed the flashlight at Maggie’s grinning face. “The same one who captured you literally three hours ago and tried to kill me? That one?”

 

“Yeah. That one.” Alex grimaced. “I mean I know she threw you across my apartment but she’s kinda…alright.”

 

“No, not alright. This is anti-alright territory. Why the fuck is she here?!” Lucy would combust if Alex didn’t do something. And based on the noises she could hear from outside the room, she knew that she needed to debrief quickly and psycho-analyze later. “And not to be blunt, but why didn’t you seem too worried about Maggie going all invasion-of-the-body-snatchers on us.”

 

“Jesus, was it that bad?”

 

“A gun was pointed at my face for fifteen minutes, it was _that bad_ for me.” Lucy turned her attention back to Alex. “Just say it all at once. I’ll be calm. I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Alex knew Lucy would not be calm but she had no other choice. Kara could get hurt and who knew what the hell Max was doing in that room. “Astra thinks she can redeem herself by switching sides and helping us take down Max. Apparently, their plan was to use alien tech to put us all under mind control and if they needed weapons they could just splice humans and wolves and aliens together to take out whoever they please. Max’s plan isn’t to kill us all it’s to take over and control us all. Once he does that we won’t have free will and we won’t be able to stop him.” Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “The other weapons though, the ones that really matter are the sleeper agents. People like…you.”

 

“I’m a weapon-.”

 

“No, you’re Maggie. You’re just…sweet, and caring, and brilliant Maggie.” Alex gave her a reassuring smile. “And I won’t let some douchebag change that.”

 

“So what do we do?” Lucy asked.

 

“Right now? We go and try to give Kara and J’onn back up.” Alex checked her clip and cocked her gun. “Later, we go to war.”

 

The lights turned on and the power generators geared up. Astra stuck her head in the room. “There is a Hellgramite attempting to consume one of the lounge chairs in the hallway. Shall I offer him a snack?”

 

Maggie tensed, Lucy groaned, and Alex rolled her eyes. “Just grab him and take him to one of the agents so they can get him back in his cell.

 

“Okay.” Astra said cheerfully. She left the room and Alex looked over at Maggie, just to make sure the other woman could handle this. Alex walked over at picked up Lucy’s gun, and returned it to her. Alex turned to Maggie and handed her a gun from her ankle holster.

 

“What the hell are you doing? I might kill someone.”

 

“You fought off mind control for fifteen whole minutes without hurting anyone.” Alex rested her hand on Maggie’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You, my friend, are the brains and the brawn. A fighter.” Alex smiled. “So fight.”

 

“Not to break up this beautiful moment but literally all the aliens that we’ve captured are loose and we have a mad scientist on our hands. Could you two, maybe, kiss later and kill now?” Alex could feel her face flushed. Maggie only wore one of her best and brightest dimpled grins.

 

“Got it boss.” Maggie said as she examined the gun for a second. “Can I be promoted to agent after this is all over?”

 

“Agent Sawyer.” Alex said with a smirk. “It kinda has a ring to it, Professor.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! I promise that the next chapter is gonna be a big one for sanvers :)


	13. Our Lives and How to Save Them Part Two

Getting taken care of by Maggie was starting to be habit forming. It wasn’t like she was enjoying it. Because the gash on her forearm and sore ribs most certainly _did not_ feel good. But Maggie was really good at being gentle and kind. And she was great at making jokes at the right time. Alex was actually starting to feel sort of…dizzy.

 

Shit, she probably had a concussion.

 

“You’re zoning out.” Maggie said. Alex smiled at that. Even though the past few weeks had been exhausting, she’d still managed to pick up her old habit of zoning out. It started when she was in college. Instead of trying to fit in, Alex was always busy daydreaming. During that time, her daydreams were mostly about her father. She wondered what he would be like now, and if he would be proud of her. She also wondered if he would be proud of her. Sure she was brilliant, but none of it mattered if he wasn’t proud.

 

That was the start of her downfall, Alex thought. Making promises to ghosts would always end with her lying in a pool of her own vomit.

 

But now? Daydreaming felt like floating in space. There was a little hint of fear but mostly she was thinking about things that she never thought she could have. Thinking about things that she never thought she wanted. “I am? Sorry.” Alex only got bits and pieces of the story when it was all over with. Max Lord had somehow escaped, Astra was sleeping in a cell, Kara flew Lena back to her office, Lucy and Vasquez decided to sleep at the DEO, and J’onn made everyone leave and get some rest. _Tomorrow is another, more frightening, day_.

 

J’onn was worried, which was less frightening than Alex expected. She assumed that was only because she’d been living in constant fear since that night that Maggie made her dinner.

 

That night, Alex believed, was the night that changed everything. “Wanna tell me what you’re thinking about?” Maggie asked in a tone that Alex knew meant she didn’t have to answer. But for some reason Alex wanted to answer. Astra had made her think about what she was fighting for. Of course, there was Kara. There will also be Kara, but there was something else.

 

And of course an alien had to be the one to make her realize the most human things about her.

 

Alex wasn’t just scared of what could happen next. She was scared of what she would do next. Everything had been so unpredictable recently. And it was stupid of her to think that her actions had nothing to do with Maggie. “I was thinking about what you said.” Maggie started carefully wrapping a bandage around Alex’s arm.

 

“What’d I say? I talk a lot.”

 

“That night, when you made me dinner. Do you remember?” Alex was hopeful now. For once she wanted Maggie to psychoanalyze her. She wanted Maggie to see what Alex was struggling to say.

 

“I remember.” Maggie looked into Alex’s eyes. “But I said a lot that night.”

 

“You said that you see me.” Alex started. “But no matter how much you say it, I just…I want to know what you see.” Maggie was taken aback. She was curious and thoughtful but still very taken aback.

 

Alex wasn’t like most women. Actually, Alex wasn’t like anyone in the fucking galaxy. She was brave in ways that Maggie could never dream of. But she was also so soft and vulnerable that Maggie felt like she had to be gentle. Maggie needed that sometimes. She just needed to remind herself that she could be soft too and human. “I see someone who’s tired of waiting on the world to change. I see someone who’s suffered heartbreak, but isn’t broken. I see someone special.” Maggie grinned. “You’re not what I expected, Alex.” Maggie’s heart was racing and that never happened.

 

“What’d you expect?” Alex asked so softly that she debated repeating it. Maggie’s hand had stopped moving, but she still held onto Alex’s arm. They were closer than she remembered. Her skin was warm and she could feel the slight chill from her open window in the living room.

 

“I expected you to be a security guard, for starters.” Alex laughed with Maggie, and it was only then that she realized that she’d been holding her breath. “I expected you to last six months and then realize that you were too good for a small town like that.”

 

“I shouldn’t have lied.”

 

“You made things interesting, to say the least.”

 

“But…” Alex brushed her hair back behind her ear. “If I was honest with you then things would’ve been different. Things could have been…” Alex was flooded with the memory of Emily Roberts. She was a building monitor at the library during Alex’s sophomore year. Emily was a Comparative Literature major and she would slack off and sit at the couch near Alex’s favorite study table. Emily was loud and confident and everything Alex was not. So they got along. Emily would bring Alex snacks and Alex would explain experiments to Emily when it was too late for her to work on a lab report.

 

Some nights they’d just talk. Emily wanted to be a teacher because she had a horrible experience in high school. Alex wanted to learn how to fly a plane so she could get away whenever she needed to. It wasn’t until this very moment, in her apartment with Maggie staring at her, that Alex realized why she wanted to get away so badly. It wasn’t about her desire to travel, it was about her desire for Emily. She was so scared of what she’d been feeling that she wanted to run.

 

“Things could have been what?” Maggie asked. Alex’s head was pounding and she was starting to feel like she’d been hanging upside down and all her blood was rushing to her head. And the only thing Alex was thinking about right now was how they were now relying on Astra-the-formerly-bad-baddie for help and how Max had escaped and the fact that they didn’t know where Foreman was or what he was doing and it was all so much. Too much. Everything was fucked and the world might actually end and the only thing Alex knew for sure was that Maggie was sitting right in front of her. And Maggie was the most brilliant and beautiful person she’d ever met. And even when Alex’s life was on the line all she seemed to think about was protecting Maggie and that wasn’t normal.

 

But it was her new normal.

 

So Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie. And she felt like everything that had been weighing her down was lifted awake. She was surprised, not just because she was kissing Maggie, but because she didn’t feel ashamed by it. Maggie’s lips were so soft and Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and slid off her chair and landed safely against Maggie’s body. Alex didn’t know how much she wanted this until it was happening. Her hands grasped at Maggie’s hips because Alex didn’t fucking know what she was doing and she didn’t know how to touch Maggie. She didn’t know how to pull her closer and help Maggie feel how Alex felt.

 

She didn’t want to be seen, she wanted to be touched.

 

Alex tugged at Maggie’s belt and pulled her even closer. Maggie grabbed her hand and pushed her forward until Alex’s back bumped the counter behind her. “What are you doing?” Maggie asked between kisses. Maggie’s hands went under Alex’s shirt, she grabbed Alex’s hips and pressed her body flush against her own.

 

It wasn’t until that moment that Alex realized how much Maggie wanted her. Alex wondered if it was just desire but, frankly, with the way Maggie’s tongue was working against hers and the way that Maggie bit Alex’s bottom lip hard enough to make her moan; she didn’t give a shit.

 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s shirt and pulled it over her head. For a second she stopped kissing Maggie and just looked at her. Toned arms and abs and a small cut on her side. She must have gotten that recently. The tattoo on her back reminded Alex what Maggie went through. “I’m not that fragile.” Maggie said. She held Alex’s face in her hands. “Are you alright?”

 

“It’s just…” Alex blushed and looked down at her feet. “Usually when people touch me, I’m drunk and I…it’s never anything worth remembering. I’ve never been touched like… _this_.”

 

“If you want me to stop-.”

 

“No! Don’t…don’t stop.” Alex traced her finger down Maggie’s side. “I just…never mind. You’ll laugh.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Okay.” Alex wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out. Once she said what she was about to say Maggie would freak out. She’d run for sure. “I don’t know how to…do this. I mean, I know how to…I just don’t know where to…uh…” Alex sighed.

 

“It’s okay.” Maggie assured Alex. “Everyone’s different. No one’s an expert.” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek and then her lips. “How about we take our time learning?” Maggie began kissing Alex’s neck, immediately making Alex forget what nervousness even felt like. Alex’s hands gripped the counter.

 

Her legs felt like jello and she didn’t mind. Her lips felt swollen but she couldn’t stop kissing Maggie. The whole world was fucking ending and she just wanted to kiss Maggie. “Take these off.” Maggie said as she started unbuttoning Alex’s pants.

 

Alex couldn’t get them off fast enough. Maggie was impatient. It wasn’t like Alex hadn’t been lusted after but she couldn’t have imagined what lust would look like on Maggie. Her eyes were darker and that cute dimpled smile was gone. “You’re so incredibly stunning.” Maggie said as Alex kicked her pants to the ground. Maggie wasted no time pulling Alex’s shirt over her head. Maggie kissed a trail down Alex’s body. She stopped at the waistband of Alex’s underwear. “Is this okay?” Maggie asked as she gently lifted Alex up and sat her down on the counter. “Because it looks like you’re very okay, but…I can stop.” Alex laughed, because Maggie stopping was absolute what she _did not want_.

 

“No, I’m good.” Alex said nodding her head. Maggie smiled and pulled off Alex’s underwear slowly. She kept her eyes on Alex’s face, just to make sure she wasn’t doing anything Alex didn’t want. “Could you maybe…hurry up?” Alex said after a painful three minutes of Maggie trailing kisses on her hips and thighs. All Maggie could do was laugh, because really this was everything she wanted.

 

Not just sex, but being wanted without the necessity of sex. “Don’t you know that patience is a virtue?”

 

“Do I look virtuous to you?” Alex joked back. “I mean I-.” Maggie’s ran her tongue over Alex’s folds so lightly and quickly that Alex almost jumped out of her skin. “Fuck.” Maggie smirked and dove back in, kissing and sucking Alex’s clit, and teasing her into a rhythm of moans. Maggie took her time, slowly pushing one finger inside her and then another while she continued to circle her tongue around Alex’s clit.

 

She wanted to watch her. To learn how Alex’s body reacted to every movement she made. Alex was louder than she would’ve thought, but to be fair she was really good at this.

 

“Stop smiling.” Alex said with her hands pressed against the counter for support. Maggie only smiled more, grabbing Alex’s thigh and bringing her body closer. Maggie reached up and ran her thumb over Alex’s nipple, pinching it as she worked her tongue faster. “Jesus…please do not stop doing whatever the fuck you’re doing.” Maggie didn’t stop and moments later Alex’s hand was holding her head in place, keeping her impossibly close.

 

Alex came with her nails digging into the back of Maggie’s neck and her head pressed against her cupboards. And even a full three minutes later she couldn’t move. “You alright?” Maggie asked as she kissed Alex’s hips and held her so she wouldn’t fall over.

 

“I can’t move.” Alex said with a laugh. “I’ll just sleep here.” Maggie lifted Alex up with one quick swoop and carried her to her bedroom. “Holy shit, you’re stronger than you look.” Alex said as she flopped onto the bed next to Maggie.

 

“I work out.” Maggie brushed Alex’s hair back behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips.

 

“I’m sorry that I can’t move. I’m not usually this selfish.” Alex mumbled out. She wasn't usually this happy either. She realized now that sex had always been a coping mechanism for her. It had always been about avoiding her real feelings and burying them in alcohol and reckless behavior. Right now, she didn't feel reckless. Right now, she felt like she wanted to be wrapped up in Maggie's arms forever and she had no idea how to deal with that. So she shut her heart off and focused on her brain. 

 

She'd figure out the rest of her feelings later. 

 

“You’re not selfish.” Maggie assured her. “You make me happy.” Maggie whispered.

 

“What? Me? Really?”

 

“Of course, can’t you tell?” Alex shrugged in response. “Shit.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“For a second I…I just…I forgot about all the shit that we’re supposed to be dealing with. You know the whole aliens-and-villains-and-monsters. Monsters like me-.”  


“You’re not a monster-.”

 

“They made me one.” Maggie reminded her. “And Maxwell Lord could be waiting behind any corner ready to make me do something I can’t control. Alex…” Maggie took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t even be here-.”

 

“I want you here. Ever since I met you, I wanted you here with me.” Alex held Maggie’s hand. “And I refuse to believe that we’ve come this far for nothing. Astra might not be perfect but she’ll learn how to be good. J’onn and Vasquez will look out for us. Kara will fight back against anything Lord and Foreman throw at us, and you, me, and Lucy will kick some serious ass.”

 

“Wait, you’re actually gonna let me fight now?”

 

“Yeah.” Alex said with a grin. “Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Not to scare you or anything but I think I realized what we have to do to gain the upper hand.” Alex said sitting up. If Maggie wasn’t holding her hand she would probably have run out of her apartment she was so ready to be done with this whole mess.

 

“What do we do?” Maggie questioned.

 

“We take the fight to them.” Alex looked over at Maggie. “Are you ready to save the world, Maggie?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot more of Alex figuring things out about herself with the help of Kara, Lucy, and (surprisingly) Lena Luthor next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	14. Everything I Love

They weren’t avoiding each other. Not really, at least. I meant there was a billion things to do. Like organize weapons with Vasquez, teach Astra how a juice box worked, and warn J’onn not to get into arguments over conflicts of interest with Kara. Currently, Alex was holed up in a room with Lucy and Lena Luthor discussing chemical warfare and how Maxwell Lord escaped. Even though Alex still had her doubts, Luthor was actually helpful in a bind, and that’s more than she could say about Lucy.

 

Lucy was talking nonstop about anything and everything, and whether or not Maggie was actually dangerous. “I mean she’s not _really_ a weapon? I mean just because a part of someone is one thing, that doesn’t mean that’s all they are. I mean, I’m hot but I’m also dangerous.” Alex rolled her eyes, Lena stifled a laugh, and Alex stared through the glass of her lab at Maggie.

 

Maggie was animatedly talking to Kara and J’onn. She was waving her hands around, and pointing from Kara’s muscles to a machine gun that Vasquez was reloading. Astra was sitting in a chair, reading some manual with a comically perplexed look on her face. Alex had no clue what Maggie was talking about, but both J’onn and Kara were laughing, so it must have been good. “I just can’t help but think that Foreman and Lord have something else up their sleeves. I mean, there’s no way they actually thought things were going to play out like this. Especially now that Astra’s switched teams.”

 

“She’s a wildcard, that’s for sure.” Alex mumbled.

 

“I can’t believe you’re willing to work with her after she kidnapped you.” Lena said with a chuckle. “Sounds pretty bad to me.”

 

“Desperate times, you know?” Alex didn’t want to commit to trusting Astra, just in case everything blew way the fuck up in her face. But at the very least she could trust that Astra loved Kara, and that had to be enough. “Plus, I trust her with Supergirl. For now that has to be enough.”

 

“I can’t believe they’re family.” Lena said as she poured some chemical into a metallic container.

 

“Family ties don’t define us.” Lucy said with a hint of bitterness that Alex and Lena weren’t expecting. It made sense for Alex to feel like she was buried under the pressures of Kara, and it certainly made sense for Lena to feel like she was suffocating under the weight of her surname, but Lucy? That was a different kind of pressure entirely. “Shit sorry, I forgot I was preaching to the choir.”

 

“You have siblings?” Lena asked Alex.

 

“Just one. Actually you might know her-.” Lucy started.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Lucy. Shut up.”

 

“I’m starting to think you two might be sisters. Or childhood friends or something.” That made Lucy laugh, and make that stupidly enthusiastic face that made Alex want to scream. How the hell was Lucy in charge of anything?

 

“See! I knew it would’ve been a good idea!” Lucy boasted.

 

“Am I missing something?” Lena questioned awkwardly.

 

“I told Alex that our cover should’ve been that we were childhood friends, but she had to go and crap all over it, even though it was brilliant.” Lucy explained.

 

“Cover for what?”

 

“This was the initial mission. I was undercover at Foreman’s college, and then one thing lead to another-.”

 

“A.k.a. one mission lead to Alex falling for Professor Dimples-.”

 

“Lucy-.”

 

“-which lead to Maggie basically figuring out that some weird ass shit was going on. So we flew our asses back to National City, and here we are. Scared shitless, but together at least.” Lucy plopped down on a stool and shrugged. “This is gonna make an amazing chapter in my memoir.”

 

“Have fun trying to out sell Lois.” Alex quipped.

 

“No one wants to read about a boring dude in a cape, they want to read about a dorky chick in a cape. Supergirl could outsell Beyoncé.” Lucy folds her hands in prayer. “If we die tonight, I’m sorry I said that Bey. Behive for life.”

 

“You’re actually insane.” Alex told Lucy, who only smirked and began her pre-battle stretches.

 

Alex wondered if it was just a one off with Maggie. It’s not like she could trick herself into believing that Maggie was some loner who couldn’t get any with anyone. Maggie was charming, and sweet, and totally perfect. So why the hell would she care if last night had changed Alex’s entire world? Alex would probably scare her off eventually anyway. Maybe she should just go out there and tell her that she wasn’t interested in continuing whatever thing they had going.

 

Even though that plan would work for all of five seconds until Alex started thinking about the way Maggie had touched her, and made her feel like she could actually be wanted, and trusted, and…loved.

 

“What about Astra’s husband, Non?” Lena questioned. Alex turned and looked at Lena, all focused and confident. Alex only realized now how easily Lena had integrated herself into this whole operation. She was casually dressed for once, and right now her sleeves were rolled up while her hands worked on some small smoke bomb. “Won’t he present a threat as well?”

 

“Our hope is that Non and Lord present two different types of threats. I mean, Astra explained at least half of it, and I honestly don’t think that Non knows that he’s being played.” Alex started. “I think Lord and Foreman are more dangerous. If we take them out then Non doesn’t have access to the technology he needs.”

 

“And that’s only half of the issues we might run into.” Lucy said. She looked nonchalant but Alex could sense her hesitation.

 

“What’s the other problem?” Lena asked.

 

“The other problem is that Lord and Foreman are human. Influential humans at that. The DEO is off the map, so you understand how difficult it’s going to be if we kill either one of them.” Lucy tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. Alex followed her eyes, and found that they landed on Vasquez. “And they might be ready for us. Who knows if we’ll all make it out of this alive?”

 

“The mission comes before us.” Alex said even though she’d forgotten those words the moment she’d laid eyes on Maggie in that coffee shop. “And at the very least, if we all die then you can continue our legacy, Lena.” Lena turned and visibly paled at the thought. It was a low blow, even for Alex, and she was starting to wonder if she could actually keep her head on straight at this point. “Shit, sorry.”

 

“You should know that I’m no good at continuing legacies.” Lena assured Alex with a glint of defiance in her voice. “Nor am I too keen on staying behind-.”

 

“Lena…” Lucy stopped staring at Vasquez for a moment, and gave Lena a look that said nothing more than _are you sure_? “This isn’t just some power play, you know? It’s life and death without the certainty of a puff piece that will follow. What the hell is with everyone trying to be a hero-.”

 

“Supergirl changes things all the time. She flips the script, and gets shit for it every day. She’s fearless, and has faced so much in her lifetime. It’s not fair of us not to do our part too.” Alex was thrown off, not just by the exclamation, but by the way Lena looked as if she’d been waiting for this moment her whole life. “Maxwell Lord is nothing compared to us. But it _must_ be all of us together. Supers, humans, and…Luthors.” For once the name didn’t leave a bitter aftertaste in the air, for once Lena looked proud saying those words.

 

And Alex would’ve been at full force behind her if it weren’t for…Maggie. Not just Maggie, but what she’d done with Maggie. With the way she felt about Maggie. Alex felt like a piece of herself was going to war, and she couldn’t bear it if it didn’t come back. Maggie had stirred something inside her, and Alex couldn’t handle that part dying.

 

That was why she was pulling away so quickly. That was why she felt agonizing fear in the pit of her stomach. And of fucking course, Maggie would choose that moment and look over at her and smile. Because it was Maggie. Someone who Alex suddenly cared deeply for, and someone who Maxwell Lord tried to destroy. “Alex?” Lucy’s hand was on her shoulder, and her touch jolted her out of whatever thoughts she was holding on to. “You okay?”

 

“I’m scared.” It came out in a whisper, but Lucy heard every syllable. And it reminded Alex of the way that Lucy had been begging her to come to that stupid gala with her. Lucy’s desperation and fear without actually saying the real words out loud. The words that Alex could see in the way that Lucy’s eyes kept landing on one person and one person only: Vasquez. The subtle hints of comfort between them was so scarce, but Alex could so clearly see it anyway. They were protecting one another through an earpiece, and Lucy was watching Vasquez through glass. It hurt Alex to think that they had barriers just as physical as Alex’s were abstract. How the fuck did anyone ever convince her that feelings actually had a part in this. Because no matter how hard she pushed, feelings were always going to get the best of her. They would get the best of them all.

 

“Why? Because you love her?” Alex didn’t want to answer that, not because she wasn’t sure, but because she was an idiot for falling so hard so fast. How could she let her life change over the span of a few weeks? How could she let someone get _this_ close? She could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck were raised, and even Lucy’s compromising comfort didn’t do anything to stop what Alex thought next.

 

_Everything I love dies_.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Alex mumbled out. Because it was. Why would Lucy even say something so horrible? In this very moment when all their fears were actually coming to life, why did she have to make this about Alex and Maggie? They were nothing compared to what they may or may not be stopping tonight.

 

“I get it, you know?” Lucy sounded different. Her confidence was wavering, and all those little moments when she might break into a joke or a laugh were lost right now. Alex could still feel Lena in the room, though. Focused and quiet, and her soft breathing was harmonizing with the heavy silence in between Lucy’s words. “Waiting your whole life to understand yourself, and when you finally do you want everything to just make sense. Right now feels like hell because none of us can see beyond tonight, so you won’t let yourself believe that there’ll be a tomorrow, but that’s bullshit. Alex, it’s bullshit. I mean honestly…what the fuck are we waiting for?”

 

“She’s right.” Lena says with a shrug. Both Alex and Lucy are shocked by her sudden intrusion. They wait for more, but it takes Lena a long time to complete the construction of the last bomb. “This is totally one of those dramatic culminating moments in any good movie.” Alex agreed, and was going to say so, when Vasquez slipped into the room.

 

J’onn and Kara followed, with a firm look of reverence on their faces. Astra was a little bolder in her approach, as she headed right for Lena’s table full of weapons. She examined them with a curious eye, but gave Lena her approval a moment later.

 

And then Maggie walked in. She had a gun firmly locked into a holster. All leather jacket and adorable dimples to offset her charm. Alex would’ve laughed if everyone else didn’t look so serious. She would’ve smiled and kissed Maggie because all she ever wanted to do from now on was smile and kiss Maggie. “So everyone understands the plan?”

 

“Yes, except the part where Lena has to be there-.”

 

“Kara Danvers believes in me.” Lena said confidently. “I think you should do the same.” Lucy covered her smile, and Vasquez pretended to toy with her headset.

 

“Okay. Agreed.” Kara put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. “Everyone ready?”

 

“Yep.” Maggie said while she kept her eyes on Alex. She wanted to assure Alex that her plan would work. She wanted to tell Alex that everything they’d been through wasn’t just a step towards more fights, it could be the only step towards a future where they could find out where they stood. It wasn’t just about intimate moments between battles of willpower and mind control. This was about Maggie treating Alex’s body with care, and Alex doing the same for her. “Out of the frying pan and into the fire.”

 

“With the likes of Lord and Foreman, it’s more like the inferno.” J’onn said with a sigh.

 

“Good point.” Maggie said. “Into the inferno we go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or maybe two more everyone. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me through this process. I'm still working on getting the characters right and having fun with a thriller-ish fic. I look forward to reading your comments and hopefully you'll continue to follow me through my *next fic.
> 
> *Totally feel free to ask me about it on here or on tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
